


All I ever wanted

by BigLeoSis



Series: Don't stop believing [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Christmas, F/M, Feelings, First Meeting, First Time, Friendship to Love, Joseph is a soldier, Joseph is like a puppy, Love, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sarah is a nurse, alternative universe - no powers, happy couple
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah ist Anfang zwanzig und auf der Suche nach dem Sinn in ihrem Leben.<br/>Sie entschließt sich eine Stelle als Krankenschwester in einer Klinik in Manhattan anzunehmen. Wobei ihr Weg sich dabei mit dem jungen Soldaten Joseph Rogers kreuzt und der danach nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder einmal habe ich eine Story begonnen.  
> Dieses Mal geht es um Steves Eltern: Sarah & Joseph Rogers.  
> Ich habe bis jetzt noch keine Story zu den Beiden gelesen und mein Wissen um die Beiden ist eher ziemlich oberflächlich und ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich mit dem zusammen passt, was ich auf Wikipedia gefunden habe.  
> Die Story ist die Vorgeschichte zu 'The Nanny' und durch sie wurde ich auch inspiriert, da da ja immer wieder flashbacks von Sarah vorkommen.
> 
> Mein großer Dank gilt wie immer meiner lieben atoricrash, da sie mich wieder ordentlich unterstützt hat und mir bei der Suche nach einer perfekten Playlist tatkräftig unterstützt hat.  
> Danke Sweetie dafür :*

**01**

 

Der Tag war ziemlich sonnig und heiß.

Ich war zu Fuß an den Bahnhof gelaufen, damit mein Dad nicht extra frei nehmen musste. Ich würde heute nach New York fahren, um mich an einer der größeren Kliniken dort vorzustellen.

Ich hatte meine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester im kleinen Krankenhaus hier vor ein paar Monaten beendet.

Und es war schön und nett und wirklich großartig, aber es zog mich einfach in die Welt hinaus.

Ich war Anfang zwanzig, in der Blüte meiner Jugend und es verlangte mich ein wenig nach Abenteuer. Und wo gab es die besser, als in der großen Stadt New York?

 

Meine Eltern waren nicht begeistert. Kein Stück.

Es war dort nicht sicher und man konnte nachts nicht alleine auf die Straße.

Und was wenn ich einmal dringend etwas brauchte oder ich mich einsam fühlte? Dann wäre niemand da, der mich tröstete oder zu dem ich gehen könnte.

Das es auch noch Telefone gab, interessierte meine Eltern nicht. Sie wollten ihr über alles geliebtes Kind nicht hergeben. Es für immer behalten und behüten.

Und es gab da ja auch noch meinen zukünftigen Verlobten beziehungsweise Wunschehemann, wenn es nach meinen Eltern ging. Und eigentlich war das etwas, wovor ich am meisten flüchten wollte.

 

Thomas war nett, aber nicht das was ich mir vorstellte.

Meine Mutter fand ihn großartig und auch Daddy war begeistert von dem jungen Mann, der einmal die Werkstatt seines Vaters erben würde.

 

_"Er kann für dich sorgen Sarah. Du brauchst dir damit keine Gedanken um deine oder die Zukunft eurer Kinder machen."_

 

Was wenn ich mir aber Gedanken machen wollte?

Wenn ich mit fast hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen könnte, dass ich mit diesem Mann keine Kinder haben wollte? Das er nicht der Richtige für mich war? Das waren Dinge, die sie nicht hören wollten.

Sie konnten auch die Tatsache ignorieren, dass Thomas jedem Rock in unserer Stadt hinterher jagte und er mir wahrscheinlich nie treu sein würde.

 

Aber ich konnte das nicht ignorieren! Und würde das auch nie akzeptieren.

Und ich wollte vor allem keine Ehe, in der ich unglücklich war.

Es gab für mich bestimmt jemanden, der besser zu mir passte. Meinen Mr. Perfect. Der mich respektierte, der mit mir das machte, was ich mir vorstellte, der mich in meinen Wünschen und Träumen unterstütze. Und der mich wollte.

Mich, Sarah Gibs, mit den Sommersprossen auf der Nase und dem kleinen Muttermal unter der Lippe und den strohblonden Haaren.

 

Als ich am Bahnhof ankam, war der Bahnsteig schon ziemlich voll, was wohl ein Zeichen dafür war, dass der nächste Zug bald kam.

Schnell kaufte ich mir mein Ticket und suchte unter dem Dach nach einem schattigen Plätzchen. Ich bekam doch ziemlich schnell einen Sonnenbrand und das wollte ich nicht riskieren.

Ein Glück hatte ich mich heute für das weiße Sommerkleid mit dem Blumenmuster am Saum entschieden. Es war doch eine kühlere Option, als das Kostüm mit der langen Jacke.

Ich versuchte auf dem Plan meinen Zug auszumachen. Er fuhr um kurz nach elf.

 

Mit einem Blick auf mein Handgelenk stellte ich fest, dass ich meine Uhr zu Hause vergessen hatte und schollt mich innerlich. Denn wenn ich immer etwas bei mir trug, dann war es die silberne feine Uhr, die ich einmal von meiner Großmutter geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Nur heute hatte ich sie vergessen und am gesamten Bahnsteig war nichts zu sehen, dass mir die Zeit hätte verraten können.

Erneut ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen. Es war niemand da, dem ich genug vertrauen würde, um nach der Zeit zu fragen.

 

_"Sei vorsichtig Schätzchen."_ Meine Mutter hatte leicht reden. Sie hatte immer meinen Vater dabei.

 

Mutig schulterte ich meine Tasche und trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Wie lange konnte es schon noch dauern, bis der Zug kam? Wohl eher nicht mehr all zu lange.

Ich hatte die Hände gefaltet und ließ mir die Sonne auf die Nase scheinen, sich jemand neben mir räusperte. Ich öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis ich unsere Nachbarin erkannte. Ein kleines altes Frauchen.

Ich begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

 

"Wohin geht die Reise, Sarah?" fragte sie mich.

 

"In die Stadt," antwortete ich ehrlich.

"Ich möchte mir dort eines der Krankenhäuser ansehen."

 

Die alte Dame nickte. "Eine gute Idee. Hier ist alles zu alt. Du musst doch die Welt sehen, Kindchen."

 

"Danke Miss McCollins. Fahren Sie auch in die Stadt?" Ich hatte den großen Koffer neben ihr bemerkt.

 

Erneut ein Nicken. "Lydia, dieses nichtsnutzige kleine Ding steckt schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Lass dir eines gesagt sein Sarah, Drogen und Männer sind keine gute Kombination!"

 

Da blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zuzustimmen. Das war in keiner Stadt der Welt eine gute Kombination. Und Miss McCollins Tochter Lydia hatte schon hier gerne in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt.

Doch unsere kleine Unterhaltung wurde nun vom einfahrenden Zug unterbrochen. Ich bat Miss McCollins meine Hilfe an, welche sie auch gerne annahm. Mit vereinten Kräften hievten wir den schweren Koffer ins Innere des Zuges und ich half ihr noch bei der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz.

Der Zug war ziemlich voll und ich war jung. Die Stunde stehen konnte ich verkraften.

 

Um mir die Zeit während der Fahrt ein wenig zu vertreiben hatte ich ein Buch mitgenommen. Und während ich im Gang stand, begann ich nun zu lesen.

Die Gespräche und Geräusche im Abteil wurden zu einem Hintergrundsummen, als ich in die Welt meines Buches abtauchte. Es gab für mich nichts schöneres als zu lesen und mich in den Geschichten zu verlieren, meine Gedanken wandern zu lassen zu all diesen fremden Orten und Personen. Und manchmal auch mit ihnen zu fühlen.

 

Und ehe ich mich versah, half ich Miss McCollins an der Central Station aus dem Zug und wir verabschiedeten uns von einander. Ich wartete noch, bis die ältere Dame aus meinem Blickfeld gewatschelt war, ehe ich mich umdrehte und mir die Anzeigetafeln ansah. Ich war zwar nicht zum ersten Mal in New York, aber zum ersten Mal war ich alleine hier.

Ich zog den Zettel mit der Adresse des Krankenhauses aus meiner Tasche.

Darauf hatte ich mir auch die zugehörige U-Bahn-Station notiert, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, in welche Richtung das Gleis lag.

 

Fragend blickte ich mich um, ob ich eventuell jemanden fragen konnte, aber alle hier schienen so hektisch und geschäftig zu sein.

 

Ich drehte mich gerade wieder zu der Tafel um, als ein Soldat neben mich trat. Vermutlich auch, um sich sein Gleis zu suchen. Er war der Erste hier, der keinen gehetzten Eindruck machte.

Ich räusperte mich leise.

 

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Sir? Könnten Sie mir vielleicht helfen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Gleis und ..." Mir blieb die Sprache weg.

 

Ich sah mich mit dem schönsten Mann auf Erden konfrontiert, den ich je gesehen hatte. Das er groß war, war mir bereits aufgefallen, und auch das er trainiert war. Aber seine Augen ... ein solches blau gab es nur einmal auf dieser Welt.

 

"Sie suchen Ihr Gleis, Miss?"

Ich nickte und zeigte ihm meinen Zettel.

"Das trifft sich gut," antwortete er mir mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Ich muss genau in die selbe Richtung."

 

"Wirklich?" fragte ich erfreut.

"Das ist wirklich wunderbar!"

 

Erneut schenkte mir der Fremde ein wunderbares Lächeln und ich erwiderte es. Er schulterte seine schwere Tasche, einen Seesack, wie mir gerade auffiel und ging in eine bestimmte Richtung davon. Es war vielleicht wirklich naiv, aber ich folgte ihm.

 

"Mein Name ist Sarah," stellte ich mich noch schnell vor und reichte ihm meine Hand.

 

Er erwiderte die Geste, mit einem soliden und festen Händedruck. "Ich bin Joseph. Was bringt dich nach New York?"

 

"Ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch in einer Klinik hier. Vielleicht ziehe ich dann hier her."

 

"Wow, du bist Ärztin?"

 

Ich lachte leise. "Nein," klärte ich Joseph auf. "Ich bin Krankenschwester. Und zu Hause wurde es mir ein bisschen zu langweilig. Darum hab ich mich hier in der Stadt beworben."

 

"Jetzt kann ich die Jungs aus meiner Einheit verstehen, warum sie immer ins Lazarett wollen." Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und Josephs Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot.

"Entschuldige, aber du bist wirklich sehr hübsch. Triffst du dich denn mit jemanden hier?"

 

Nun war es an mir, ein wenig rot zu werden. Hübsch hatten mich schon viele genannt, aber noch nie jemand, der aussah wie ein Gott! Denn das tat Joseph. Mit den dunkelblonden Haaren, den strahlend blauen Augen, dem schönen Lächeln und den breiten Schultern.

 

"Nein, ich fahre dann am Abend zurück nach Hause."

 

"Oh ... okay." Vielleicht bildete ich es mir auch nur ein, aber ich glaubte, dass er ein wenig enttäuscht klang.

 

Wir waren schon vor einer Weile auf unserem Gleis angekommen und unsere U-Bahn fuhr gerade ein. Joseph ließ mir den Vortritt, da es ziemlich voll war. Aber das hatte auch den Vorteil, dass ich dicht bei ihm stehen konnte, ohne das es zu sehr auffiel. Er war fast einen Kopf größer als ich und er strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus.

Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile und Joseph erzählte mir, dass er gerade von einem Einsatz im Irak zurück nach New York gekommen war und nun für zwei Monate Urlaub hatte, ehe er wieder dorthin musste. Aber jetzt freute er sich auf seinen Vater und sein zu Hause und SEIN Bett. Denn nichts konnte einem das eigene Bett ersetzen.

Die Zeit verflog ziemlich schnell und ich blickte erstaunt auf, als wir aussteigen mussten.

 

Joseph brachte mich nach oben und von da aus war es nur noch ein kurzer Weg bis zum Krankenhaus. Ich drehte mich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um.

 

"Vielen Dank Joseph für die Hilfe. Aber das schaff ich jetzt alleine." Ich reichte ihm wieder meine Hand.

"Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder."

 

Joseph nahm meine Hand und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken. Mir stieg erneut die Röte auf die Wangen und ich senkte meinen Blick ein wenig. Jetzt war es wohl zu spät um schüchtern zu sein.

 

"Es war mir eine Ehre. Und ich hoffe, dass wir uns wieder sehen. Das würde mich wirklich sehr freuen!"

 

Mit einem leichten Nicken löste ich meine Hand aus Josephs und drehte mich um, um in Richtung Krankenhaus zu gehen. Als ich beim Haupteingang angekommen war, drehte ich mich noch einmal um.

Joseph stand noch immer da, wo ich ihn hatte stehen lassen und winkte mir zu. Ich erwiderte die Geste, ehe ich ins Innere des Gebäude trat.

 

**=*=**

 

Das Gespräch war toll gelaufen.

Die Stationsschwester in der Notaufnahme war wirklich nett und die Arbeit hier war vielversprechend. Es würde eine Herausforderung werden, aber das schreckte mich nicht ab.

Den Beruf der Krankenschwester hatte ich nicht zum Spaß ergriffen und ich scheute nicht vor komplizierten Aufgaben zurück.

Mary, die Leiterin der Station, erklärte mir, was meine zukünftigen Aufgaben wären, sollten sie sich für mich entscheiden. Und die Arbeitszeiten wären auch in einem erträglichen Bereich. Eine Vierzig-Stunden-Woche, bei guter Bezahlung und ein paar Wochenend- und Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Diensten.

Sie gab mir eine Mappe mit, in denen alle Konditionen aufgelistet waren. Zu denen gehörte auch eine Krankenversicherung und die hatte ich bei meiner jetzigen Stelle noch nicht. Und das war etwas, dass ich doch sehr begrüßte.

 

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war und es war schon nach fünf Uhr, als ich mich von Mary verabschiedete und sie versprach mir, sich auf alle Fälle bei mir zu melden.

Meine Hoffnung, dass es mit diesem Job klappen würde, war ziemlich groß. Denn ich mochte die Stadt sehr. Und das war schon irgendwie mein Traumberuf.

 

Als ich aus dem Krankenhaus trat, zog ich die dünne Jacke aus meiner Tasche, welche ich mitgenommen hatte. Es war doch schon ein wenig kühl. Aber es war schließlich auch erst Anfang Mai. Da konnte es noch gar nicht so warm sein.

Ich zog mir die Jacke gerade an und befreite meine Haare daraus, als jemand neben mich trat.

Erstaunt blickte ich in das freundliche Gesicht von Joseph. Er sah mich entschuldigend an, als ob er etwas schlimmes angestellt hätte.

 

Er trug mittlerweile eine Jeans und ein rotes Shirt. Darüber trug er eine warme graue Sweatjacke und eine runde Brille saß auf seiner Nase.

Joseph sah damit gleich ein wenig anders aus. Nicht mehr ganz so streng und militärisch. Auch wenn der kurze Haarschnitt noch immer darauf hindeutete. Und der leichte Bart machte ihn ziemlich attraktiv.

Und männlich …

 

„Darf ich dir die Tasche abnehmen?“ fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

 

Ich war noch immer ein wenig verwirrt. Was war das hier gerade? Verfolgte er mich? Und vor allem: Wie lange wartete er hier schon auf mich?

Doch ich ließ ihn meine Tasche nehmen und ging neben ihm her, zurück zur U-Bahn-Station.

 

„Hast du hier die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet?“ fragte ich schließlich.

 

Joseph schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin kurz nach Hause gefahren und kam dann wieder her. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, dich den Weg allein zurück gehen zu lassen. Wobei ich ja nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, dass du noch hier bist. Du hättest auch schon weg sein können …“ Er lachte ein wenig.

„Ich muss auf dich gerade wie ein Stalker wirken oder? Da kennst du mich gerade mal eine halbe Stunde und ich fahr zweimal durch die halbe Stadt, um zu sehen, ob es dir gut geht.“

 

„Durch die halbe Stadt? Du wohnst gar nicht hier in der Nähe?“ fragte ich erstaunt.

 

Erneut sah Joseph kurz weg und holte tief Luft. „Nein … um ehrlich zu sein, ich wohne in Brooklyn. Und ich komme mir jetzt grad ziemlich blöd vor. Wo ich dich doch nicht einmal wirklich kenne und ich weiß auch nicht, ob du das magst oder ob ich zu aufdringlich bin … Es tut mir Leid!“

 

Ich lächelte leicht. „Es braucht dir nicht Leid tun. Ich bin froh darüber, dass du mich wieder begleitest. Auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen ein wenig seltsam ist. Aber es ist auch ziemlich nett. Sowas hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht,“ gestand ich.

„Du wohnst also in Brooklyn?“

 

Joseph ließ mir den Vortritt auf der Treppe zur Station, schloss unten aber gleich wieder zu mir auf.

 

„Ja. Ich lebe dort mit meinem Vater. Und ich bin froh, die nächsten zwei Monate wieder dort verbringen zu dürfen, ehe ich zurück in den Irak muss.“

 

„Ich stelle es mir schlimm vor, mein Heimatland verlassen zu müssen, ohne zu wissen, ob ich jemals wieder zurück komme.“

 

„Es ist halb so schlimm. Irgendwann hört man auf, darüber nachzudenken. Und ich verteidige meine Heimat. Ich verteidige die Menschen, die hier leben, die ich liebe und das ist wichtig für mich.“ Joseph lächelte matt.

„Und was ist mir dir? Hast du den Job hier bekommen?“

 

Joseph nahm mich ein wenig bei Seite, als uns eine Horde Menschen entgegen kam. Seine Hand an meinem Oberarm war so unglaublich warm und ein wohliger Schauer lief über meinen Rücken.

 

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Die Stelle wäre ein Traum, alles ziemlich das, was ich gerne machen würde. Und ich wäre krankenversichert. Vielleicht klappt es ja. Ich hoffe es sehr!“

 

„Ich würde es dir wünschen. Es scheint dir doch ziemlich wichtig zu sein. Und ich finde es wichtig, dass man seine Träume lebt und ihnen nicht ein Leben lang hinterher läuft.“

 

Das war genau die Philosophie, die ich mochte.

Etwas, dass mir auch meine Großmutter immer gesagt hatte. Man musste für das, was man wollte kämpfen. Teilweise richtig hart dafür kämpfen. Aber dann wusste man am Ende wenigstens, dass es sich gelohnt hatte.

Ich vermisste sie wirklich sehr. Es war jetzt drei Jahre her, dass sie gestorben war und es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie dachte. Sie hätte mich auch hierbei unterstützt, hätte mich ermutigt, diesen Schritt zu gehen.

 

"Danke," sagte ich höflich.

"Und hat sich dein Vater gefreut, dass du wieder hier bist?"

 

"Er freut sich ziemlich darüber. Ich war jetzt fast neun Monate lang weg gewesen. Und seit Moms Tod mach ich mir immer Sorgen um ihn. Er kommt ziemlich schlecht alleine klar, gut zumindest glaub ich das. Er lebt immerhin noch, was wohl eher gegen meine Theorie spricht. Aber ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen um ihn ..."

 

"Das ist normal. Er ist dein Dad. Um seine Eltern macht man sich immer Gedanken."

 

"Aber du ziehst von zu Hause weg."

 

"Ja. Und wir sind nur eine Stunde voneinander entfernt. Bei euch liegen Länder, Kontinente und verschiedene Zeitzonen zwischen euch. Da kannst du nicht einfach in einen Zug steigen und hinfahren. Und wie du vorhin schon gesagt hast: man muss seine Träume leben."

 

Erneut stiegen wir in eine der Bahnen in Richtung Central Station.

 

"Du bist wirklich faszinierend, Sarah."

 

"Nein ... eigentlich nicht. Ich denke nur viel nach und bilde mir gern eine eigene Meinung. Daran ist nichts faszinierend."

 

Joseph schwieg einen Moment, sah aus dem Fenster in die Finsternis des Tunnels.

 

"Nicht alle würden das tun. Viele Frauen haben noch immer nicht den Mut, sich in ein neues Bild einzudenken und nicht mehr einfach nur hinter dem Herd zu stehen und für ihre Familie da zu sein. Und das bewundere ich ziemlich an dir."

 

Die Bahn ruckelte ein wenig und ich musste mich an Joseph festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. Er legte seinen Arm um mich, hielt mich näher bei sich, ohne mich dabei aber wirklich in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

Seine Worte berührten mich sehr. Ich kannte dieses alte Bild, in dem der Mann in die Arbeit ging und das Geld verdiente und die Frau zu Hause blieb, bei den Kindern und dafür sorgte, dass das Essen pünktlich auf dem Tisch stand.

Meine Eltern lebten dieses Leben und waren glücklich damit.

Und sie wollten mich in ein solches Leben mit Thomas drängen. Ich wusste, dass ich damit nicht glücklich werden würde.

 

"Du würdest dir also eine eigenständig denkende Frau wünschen?"

 

"Sagen wir, ich würde es begrüßen. Ich bin vermutlich immer viel unterwegs, auch wenn ich zu Hause bin, wenn mein Einsatz beendet ist. Also es wäre gut, wenn ihr dabei nicht langweilig werden würde."

 

Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Und da sagst du, dass ich faszinierend bin!"

 

Joseph lachte. "Ich tue was ich kann. Und was erwartet dich nun zu Hause?"

 

Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran.

Was würde mich zu Hause nun erwarten. Vermutlich meine Eltern, die ziemlich wütend waren und eine harte Diskussion darüber, was sie für mich als richtig erachteten und was ich wollte.

 

"Ärger," antwortete ich Joseph ehrlich.

"Die Situation mit meinen Eltern ist kompliziert."

 

"Das tut mir Leid," antwortete Joseph und er klang ziemlich betroffen.

 

Wir waren an der Central Station angekommen und er brachte mich nun zu meinem Gleis. Mein Zug würde in gut fünfzehn Minuten fahren und ich fand es schade, jetzt schon zu fahren. Ich hätte mich gern noch länger mit Joseph unterhalten. Er war total lieb und so nett.

Wenn ich mich in einen Mann verlieben konnte, dann in einen wie ihn.

 

"Falls du wieder mal in die Stadt kommst, rufst du mich dann an?" fragte Joseph.

 

"Das würde ich wirklich gern tun!" Ich nahm das Skript von Mary aus meiner Tasche und einen Stift. Dann reichte ich sie Joseph.

"Schreib sie mir auf!"

 

Joseph nahm meinen Stift und schlug die erste Seite auf. Schnell schrieb er mir seine Nummer auf und dazu noch seine Adresse. Dann konnte ich ihm auch Briefe schreiben. Was wohl etwas unauffälliger war, als ihn anzurufen. Vielleicht, wenn ich mal bei meiner Freundin Zoe zu Besuch war. Aber das würde auch nicht zu oft funktionieren. Ihre Eltern würden sich sonst über die vielen Verbindungen nach New York wundern. Und gerade billig war es auch nicht.

 

"Schreibst du mir auch deine Nummer auf?" fragte er mich.

 

Ich trennte ein kleines Eck aus dem Skript und kritzelte unsere Telefonnummer darauf, dazu noch meine Adresse.

 

"Ich werde dir schreiben, sobald ich kann," versprach mir Joseph, als er mir meine Tasche wieder gab.

 

"Danke." Meine Wangen färbten sich wieder ein wenig rot. Es würde viel zu erklären geben, wenn ich plötzlich Post von einem Mann aus New York bekam, aber das war mir eigentlich egal.

"Und auch danke dafür, dass du mich zum Krankenhaus gebracht hast und wieder hierher zurück. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich getan hätte."

 

Josephs Augen blitzten vergnügt auf. "Vermutlich den falschen Kerl gefragt," antwortete er mit einem Grinsen.

 

Ich konnte ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten. "Es war schön, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen Joseph ... Rogers," las ich vom Zettel ab.

 

"Es war mir eine Ehre, Sarah Gibs."

 

Der Schaffner pfiff in seine Pfeife. Es war wohl an der Zeit 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen. Joseph schüttelte noch einmal meine Hand, ehe ich in das Innere des Zugs stieg. Ich suchte mir einen Platz am Fenster und als ich mich setzte, stand Joseph noch immer am Bahnsteig. Er wartete, bis sich das Gefährt in Fahrt setzte. Ich winkte ihm zu, bis er aus meiner Sicht verschwunden war.

 

Die Fahrt nach Hause würde lange dauern ... Viel zu lange.

 

Ich nahm das Skript aus meiner und starrte auf die Telefonnummer und die Adresse von Joseph. Ich hatte ja wirklich an vieles gedacht, was mir heute hätte passieren können. Ich hätte überfallen werden können, man hätte mich umbringen können ... Danke Mama für diese Gedanken!

 

Aber ich hatte einen der letzten Gentleman in diesem Universum getroffen.

Joseph Rogers.

Einen perfekten Mann ... einen Mann, mit dem ich mir möglicherweise eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte.

 

Doch zu aller Erst musste ich mich meiner Familie stellen.

Die mich vermutlich bereits am Bahnhof erwartete.


	2. 02

**02**

 

Wie ich mir gedacht hatte, warteten meine Eltern bereits am Bahnsteig auf mich. Mein Dad sah alles andere als amüsiert aus, als ich aus dem Zug stieg. Ich schlang meine Tasche über die Schulter und hielt das Skript fest an meine Brust gedrückt.

 

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" begrüßte ich meine Eltern.

 

"Und wie war dein kleiner Ausflug nach New York?" fragte mein Vater, grummelig wie immer.

 

"Es war schön. Die Klinik ist wundervoll. Sehr groß und es gibt dort viel Arbeit in der Notaufnahme! Genau das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe."

 

"Schätzchen," sagte meine Mutter, als wir uns auf den Weg zum Wagen machten.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass du in einer so großen Stadt wie New York glücklich werden kannst? Die Stadt ist gefährlich für eine junge Frau, so ganz allein. Und du könntest hier eine glückliches Leben haben. Mit einer netten Familie und einem guten Ehemann."

 

Ich warf meine Arme in die Luft, als wir beim Auto ankamen und meine Mutter diese Ansprache erneut schwang. Mein Vater öffnete den Wagen und ich stieg auf den Rücksitz ein, während meine Eltern sich vorne setzten. Eigentlich wollte ich meine Mutter ignorieren, aber wie konnte ich das tun, wenn sie im Frontsitz weiter von diesem Idioten Thomas sprach.

 

"Und wenn er dann einmal die Werkstatt seines Vaters übernommen hat, dann kann er richtig gut für dich Sorgen Sarah. Dann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr um deine Zukunft machen. Du hättest ausgesorgt. Und stell dir nur die hübschen Kinder vor, die ihr Beiden haben werdet. Du mit deinem langen blonden Haar und den schönen blauen Augen und deinem hübschen Gesicht. Und Thomas mit seinem dunklen Haar und den braunen Augen. Und sein markantes Kinn. Das darfst du nicht vergessen ..."

 

"Mama!" unterbrach ich sie harsch. "Ich werde diesen Vollidioten nicht heiraten! Jeder in unserer Stadt weiß, dass Thomas jedem Mädchen hinterherjagt, egal ob vergeben oder nicht! Und wenn ich ihn heiraten würde, wäre ich das arme Mädchen, dass ihn geheiratet hat. Und ich wäre niemals glücklich mit ihm und ich will niemals Kinder mit einem Mann, der mich nicht respektiert und der mir fremd geht!"

 

"Sarah, dass sind nur Gerüchte!"

 

Meine Augen wurden groß, als ich das hörte.

 

"Willst du mich verarschen Mom!"

 

"Sarah, achte auf deine Sprache!"

 

"Nein Dad! Das hier ist wichtig für mich! Ich will, dass Mom endlich versteht, dass ich Thomas nicht heiraten werde! Egal wie sehr sie es sich wünscht. Lieber bleibe ich den Rest meines Lebens alleine, als mit ihm die Ehe einzugehen!"

 

"Wie willst du dich versorgen Schätzchen?"

 

"Ich habe einen Beruf erlernt?! Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich selbst zu versorgen! Ich verdiene Geld, weißt du Mom! Deshalb habe ich eine Ausbildung gemacht! Und sollte ich diese Stelle in New York bekommen, bin ich weg! Ich werde nach New York gehen und mir dort ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen."

 

"Sarah, du bist gerade einmal zwanzig. Wie willst du ohne Hilfe in so einer großen Stadt Fuß fassen?" fragte mein Vater.

 

"Das werde ich sehen, wenn es soweit ist!"

 

Dad parkte den Wagen in der Einfahrt und ich war aus dem Auto raus, ehe er überhaupt richtig stand.

 

"SARAH!" rief meine Mutter hinterher, als ich bereits ins Haus lief.

 

Ich wartete nicht auf meine Eltern, ich lief gleich nach oben in mein Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss. Ich war es Leid, diese Gespräche zu führen und ich hoffte für mein eigenes Wohl, dass mich Mary anrufen würde und das so schnell wie möglich.

 

Meine Tasche flog in eine unbestimmte Richtung und das Skript warf ich auf mein Bett. Ich schälte mich aus meiner Jacke und zog mir das Kleid aus, hängte es ordentlich zurück in den Schrank. Danach zog ich mir meinen Schlafanzug an und ging zu meinem Bett.

Ich nahm das Skript von Mary zur Hand und las durch die ersten paar Seiten, die mir erklärten, was mich in der Notaufnahme erwartete, als mir Josephs Nummer und seine Adresse ins Auge fielen.

Das war wirklich eine wunderschöne Überraschung gewesen in New York. Und ich konnte mich nur noch schwer auf den Text konzentrieren, da meine Gedanken um die Begegnung mit Joseph kreisten.

 

Verdammt, ich musste dringend mit jemanden darüber reden!

Denn ich glaubte eigentlich nicht an Liebe an den ersten Blick.

 

Ich erhob mich von meinem Bett, lief zurück zu meinem Schrank und kramte eine Jeans und eine leichte Bluse heraus und zog es mir an. Als ich meine Turnschuhe anhatte, schnappte ich mir noch meine Lederjacke und lief wieder nach unten.

 

Meine Eltern saßen im Wohnzimmer und sahen Fern.

 

"Ich geh noch einmal weg!" rief ich ihnen zu.

 

"Wohin gehst du?"

 

"Zu Zoe!"

 

"Sarah, lass uns noch einmal darüber reden!"

 

"Nein ... Mom ... ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden und wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich nie mehr darüber reden!"

 

"Sarah ..."

 

"Bis später!"

 

Ich schnappte mir meine Schlüssel vom Bord und war zur Tür raus.

 

**=*=**

 

Der Weg zu Zoe war nicht sonderlich lang und es war immer nett bei ihr, denn ihre Eltern stellte nicht sonderlich viele Fragen, auch wenn ich spät am Abend noch einmal bei ihr auftauchte. Ich kannte Zoe schon seit dem Kindergarten und wir waren seit damals die besten Freundinnen und füreinander da.

Ich klopfte an ihrer Tür und trat dann ein. Zoe saß auf ihrem Bett und las in einem Buch. Als sie aufblickte, schlug sie das Buch sofort zu und setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett.

 

"Was ist los?"

 

Ich zog mir meine Jacke und die Schuhe aus und setzte mich zu Zoe aufs Bett.

 

"Ich war heute in New York und hab mich in der Klinik vorgestellt."

 

"Oh das ist großartig Sarah! Hast du den Job?"

 

"Sie haben gesagt, sie melden sich bei mir. Aber wegen dem wollte ich eigentlich nicht mit dir reden. Ich habe jemanden getroffen Zoe ... jemand wirklich tollen!"

 

"Jaaaaa ... sprich weiter. Fütter mich mit Informationen aus deinem spannenden Leben!"

 

"Es ist nichts großartiges. Aber als ich heute in New York ankam, musste ich nach meinem Gleis suchen und ich habe einen sehr gutaussehenden Soldaten nach dem Weg gefragt. Und er hat mir das Gleis gezeigt und mich sogar bis zum Krankenhaus begleitet. Er hat gesagt, es würde direkt auf seinem Weg liegen. Und als ich nach dem Vorstellungsgespräch aus dem Krankenhaus kam, da hat er auf mich gewartet, um mich zurück zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Er ist so nett Zoe! Und so ganz anders als der Idiot Thomas, mit dem meine Eltern mich verheiraten wollen ..."

 

"Gott bitte sag mir, dass ihr dieses Gespräch nicht schon wieder hattet. Wollen oder können sie es nicht verstehen, dass er keine Option für jedes vernünftige Mädchen hier in der Stadt ist?"

 

"Doch ... auf dem Weg vom Bahnhof zurück nach Hause. Ich hab Mom ziemlich angemacht deswegen. Und Joseph ist so gar nicht wie Thomas ... Er ist groß und schön." Ich nahm Zoes Hände in meine.

"Zoe ... ich habe noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der so schön ist wie er! So groß und seine Schultern ... Gott! Und er hat wunderbare blaue Augen und dunkelblonde Haare und er lebt mit seinem Vater in Brooklyn, was bedeutet, dass er gar nicht in der Nähe des Krankenhauses lebt und dennoch hat er mich hingebracht und ist dann nach Hause gefahren, hat sich umgezogen und ist wieder nach Manhattan gefahren, um mich zurück zur Central Station zu bringen. Und er konnte doch gar nicht sicher sein, dass ich noch dort war!"

 

"Sarah ... das ist schon ein bisschen beängstigend oder?"

 

"Das hab ich zuerst auch gedacht! Aber er ist so nett. Und wir haben uns richtig gut unterhalten. Und er hat mir seine Nummer gegeben und seine Adresse! Und er ... Joseph meinte, wenn ich wieder in die Stadt komme, soll ich mich bei ihm melden!"

 

"Sarah Gibs, hast du dich etwa Hals über Kopf in einen fremden Mann verliebt?" neckte Zoe mich.

 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab mich wohl gefühlt in seiner Gegenwart. Er gab mir das Gefühl, dass ich ich selbst sein kann, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin. Und das schon beim ersten Treffen. Und in zwei Monaten geht er wieder in den Irak um unser Land zu verteidigen. Das ist schon ein wenig heldenhaft oder?" Als ich zu Zoe aufblickte, grinste sie mir nur entgegen.

"Was?" fragte ich.

 

"Oh Sarah ... Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du dich wirklich in diesen Joseph verliebt hast. Und hast du ihm denn auch deine Nummer gegeben und deine Adresse?"

 

"Ja ... und er hat mir versprochen, zu schreiben wenn er Zeit hat."

 

"Das ist so romantisch Sarah!"

 

"Nicht mehr seltsam?"

 

"Sind wir mal ehrlich: von welchem Kerl hier könntest du das bitte erwarten? Es ist total romantisch und ich würde dir raten, wenn du den Job in New York bekommst, dann rufst du Joseph an und verabredest dich mit ihm!"

 

"Denkst du wirklich?"

 

"Ja, ich denke das wirklich! Nachdem was du gerade erzählt hast, scheint er perfekt zu sein. Und du hast nichts weniger verdient!"

 

Ich ließ mich von Zoe in eine feste Umarmung ziehen und wir ließen uns zurück in ihre weichen Kissen fallen. Das waren die Moment, warum ich sie als meine beste Freundin so sehr schätzte. Sie war so einfach gestrickt, machte aber nie einen Hehl aus ihrer Meinung, wenn es um uns Beide ging.

 

Ich blieb beinahe bis Mitternacht bei ihr und wir redeten über alles mögliche, dass uns noch so in den Sinn kam. Ein neues Buch, dass wir beide gelesen hatten und über den neuen Kinofilm mit Patrick Swayze, der bald kommen würde: Dirty Dancing.

Wie immer würden wir ihn natürlich zusammen anschauen. Ein Tanzfilm war doch für beste Freundinnen gemacht.

 

**=*=**

 

Es dauerte ein wenig mehr als eine Woche, bis Mary mich anrief, um mir zu sagen, dass ich Anfang Juli dort anfangen konnte. Das war in weniger als drei Wochen und ich freute mir einen Ast ab.

Ich hatte den Job, den ich haben wollte. In der Stadt, in der ich leben wollte .... nichts hätte mich glücklicher machen können in diesem Moment.

 

Bis der Postbote kam und er einen Brief für mich dabei hatte. Ich war alleine zu Hause und ich warf die restliche Post achtlos auf den Küchentisch, ehe ich mich auf unsere große Couch im Wohnzimmer setzte und das Kuvert öffnete.

Vorsichtig zog ich das Briefpapier heraus und entfaltete es.

 

_Hallo Sarah,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich jetzt erst bei dir melde. Aber meine letzte Woche war ein wenig hektisch. Ich musste mich bei meinem Vorgesetzten melden, um meinen nächsten Einsatz zu besprechen, auch wenn er noch ein wenig weg ist._

_Und ich hatte einige Dinge für meinen Vater zu erledigen. Heute habe ich es endlich geschafft, mich hinzusetzen und dir zu schreiben._

_Ich wollte mich noch bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du mich nicht als verrückt abgestempelt hast. Oder mich für einen Serienmörder gehalten hast. Was viele Leute unter manchen Umständen wohl in Betracht gezogen hätten._

_Ich hab mich mit meinem Dad unterhalten und er denkt, dass ich vielleicht ein wenig zu stürmisch war, dich auch noch vom Krankenhaus abzuholen. Aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es dich gestört hat. Zumindest hoffe ich das, oder du bist eine großartige Schauspielerin._

_Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, mich mit dir zu unterhalten und ich hoffe, dass wir uns hoffentlich bald einmal wieder treffen können. Ich bin noch bis Anfang Juli hier._

_Vielleicht hat sich das Krankenhaus schon bei dir gemeldet, bis dieser Brief dich erreicht. Und du hast den Job bestimmt bekommen. Wenn sie dich nicht nehmen, sind sie ziemlich bescheuert. Du bist sicherlich großartig mit deinen Patienten._

_Und ich merke gerade, wie schlecht ich bin, einen Brief zu schreiben._

_Ich möchte dich nicht weiter nerven, darum höre ich jetzt auf._

_Bis bald,_

_Joseph._

 

Ich drückte das Schriftstück an meine Brust und lachte laut. Das war herrlich. Er hatte sein Versprechen, mir einen Brief zu schreiben wirklich gehalten. Und dann war er auch noch so süß und niedlich.

 

Ich hatte noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis meine Mom vom einkaufen zurück kommen würde. Also wagte ich es, einen Anruf zu riskieren. Ich lief zum Telefon und wählte Josephs Nummer, welche ich aus unerklärlichen Gründen auswendig wusste.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis am anderen Ende jemand abhob.

 

"Grant Rogers."

 

"Oh ... Guten Tag Mr. Rogers. Mein Name ist Sarah. Könnte ich bitte mit Joseph sprechen?"

 

"Natürlich ... bitte, einen Moment."

 

Ich hörte unterdrückte Stimmen am anderen Ende der Leitung, bis sich kurz darauf Joseph meldete.

 

"Hallo? Sarah?"

 

"Hey Joseph! Ich wollte dich anrufen und mich bedanken. Dein Brief ist gerade angekommen und er ist richtig süß."

 

"Das ... freut mich. Ich bin nicht so gut in diesen Dingen. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber ich musste ein paar Sachen erledigen."

 

"Nicht schlimm, gar nicht schlimm. Oh, und ich habe den Job bekommen! Ich kann Mitte Juni anfangen! Ich freu mich schon so sehr darauf. Jetzt muss ich nur eine kleine Wohnung für mich finden und dann komme ich nach New York."

 

"Sarah ... das ist großartig! Ich freu mich für dich, wirklich. Wenn ich ... wir ... dir etwas helfen könne, dann brauchst du es nur sagen. Mein Dad und ich machen das wirklich gerne."

 

Ich wurde hochrot. "Das ... das ist wirklich nett von dir Joseph und auch von deinem Dad! Sag ihm 'Danke' von mir!" Ich hörte, wie der Schlüssel in die Küchentür geschoben wurde.

"Ich muss auch leider schon wieder aufhören, meine Mom kommt nach Hause und sie ... sind etwas kompliziert."

 

"Das hattest du bereits erwähnt. Ich hab mich über deinen Anruf sehr gefreut Sarah. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald."

 

Dieser eine Satz verstärkte die Rötung auf meinen Wangen noch ein wenig mehr.

 

"Ja, ich hoffe auch, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. Bis dann Joseph."

 

Ich hängte gerade ein, als meine Mutter bei der Tür herein kam.

 

"Wer ist Joseph, Sarah?"

 

"Ich habe ihn in New York kennen gelernt. Er ist Soldat. Ziemlich nett. Er hat mir geholfen das Krankenhaus zu finden."

 

"Das war wirklich sehr nett von ihm. Hilfst du mir die Einkäufe aufzuräumen?"

 

"Mom ... ich denke, wir müssen reden."

 

Der Blick den ich nun von meiner Mutter bekam, war erschrocken und wütend.

 

"Was hast du angestellt Sarah Gibs?"

 

"Ich ... nichts! Aber es geht um den Job in New York. Ich habe ihn bekommen und ich kann in drei Wochen dort anfangen. Ich werde in drei Wochen dort anfangen. Ich muss mir jetzt eine Wohnung suchen. Und ich wollte dich und Daddy bitten, mir dabei zu helfen."

 

Meine Mutter sah mich mit kaltem taxierenden Blick an.

 

"Du hast dich also dafür entschieden? Gut ... das ist deine freie Entscheidung Sarah. Aber dein Vater und ich werden dir dabei nicht helfen. Wir haben dir alles eröffnet, was uns möglich war. Wir haben dir eine gute Partie mit einem netten jungen Mann gesucht und du hast sie in den Wind geschlagen. Ich habe dich zu einer jungen Frau erzogen, Sarah und ich respektiere deinen Wunsch, nach New York zu gehen. Aber von hier an wirst du deinen Weg selbst beschreiten müssen. Einen Weg, den du für dich selbst gewählt hast und auf dem du uns nicht mehr dabei haben möchtest!"

 

Ich war ... entsetzt. Das war so gar nicht das, was ich wollte.

 

"Mom, du missverstehst das. Ich will dich und Daddy nicht ausschließen. Aber ich kann dieses Leben ... euer Leben ... nicht führen. Es mag gut für euch sein und ich habe es genossen wirklich. Aber es ist an der Zeit für mich, selbst ein wenig Fuß zu fassen. Ich muss mich selbst finden, herausfinden was ich wirklich will. Und als Erstes werde ich nach New York gehen. Und Thomas nicht heiraten Mom. Er ist nicht der Richtige für mich."

 

"Wie gesagt, es ist deine Entscheidung Sarah und ich werde es akzeptieren."

 

Damit war das Thema für meine Mutter wohl erledigt, denn sie räumte ihre Einkäufe weg und beachtete mich nicht mehr.

Am Abend mit meinem Vater zu reden würde auch nicht viel bringen. Er würde so oder so auf ihrer Seite stehen. Es war schließlich auch sein Wunsch gewesen, dass ich mein Leben weiter hier führte.

Ich nahm Josephs Brief wieder an mich und ging nach oben in mein Zimmer.

Ich würde ihm wohl als erstes eine Nachricht schicken und dann mit Zoe einen Schlachtplan entwerfen.

 

**=*=**

 

_Hallo Joseph,_

_ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen mit meiner besten Freundin Zoe auf den Weg nach New York machen, um mir ein paar Wohnungen anzusehen._

_Die Situation mit meinen Eltern ist nicht wirklich leichter geworden, nachdem ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich den Job in New York bekommen habe und dorthin ziehen werde. Sie haben es wirklich nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen und haben mir jegliche Unterstützung entzogen. Ich habe auch meine 'Verlobung' gelöst, mit der ich niemals einverstanden war. Ich bin noch heute wütend über meine Eltern, dass sie diese Entscheidung ohne mein Wissen getroffen haben._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so mit meinen Problemen belaste und du bräuchtest sie dir wohl gar nicht anhören. Aber du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich bis jetzt in New York kenne._

_Um noch auf deinen Brief zu kommen. Wieso hätte ich dich für einen Serienmörder halten sollen? Du warst die einzig anständige Person im ganzen Bahnhof. Und ich bin eine richtig schlechte Schauspielerin. Ich hatte Spaß mit dir. Es war schön sich mal mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der meine Motivation versteht und der mich nicht gleich mit einem Lächeln weiterschickt, weil sich das nicht für ein Mädchen gehört, so zu reden und zu denken._

_Zoe und ich werden uns jetzt erst einmal ein paar Wohnungen anschauen, auch einige in Brooklyn. Und wenn dann alles fest ist und ich mich ein wenig eingelebt habe, werde ich mich auf alle Fälle bei dir melden._

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute_

_Sarah_

 

**=*=**

 

Auf dem Weg zu Zoe brachte ich den Brief auf die Post.

Meine beste Freundin genoss das schöne Wetter und lag im Garten, ließ sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen.

 

Ich setzte mich zu ihr auf die Liege und erklärte ihr meine Situation. Und Zoe war das reinste Goldstück.

 

„Natürlich werde ich mit dir nach New York fahren Sarah. Was ist das denn bitte für eine Frage. Warte, ich hole schnell die Tageszeitungen der letzten Tage, dann können wir uns die Wohnungsanzeigen ansehen.“

 

Die Brünette verschwand kurz im Haus und kam dann mit einem Arm voller Zeitungen zurück und zwei Stiften. Ich schrieb auf, was ich gespart hatte und was ich momentan zur Verfügung hatte, denn den ersten Monat musste ich irgendwie ohne Einkommen überstehen.

Und auch danach war nur das Geld für ein kleines Ein-Zimmer-Appartement da.

Aber für mich allein würde das schon reichen.

Ich würde auch eine Monatsfahrkarte von meiner Wohnung zur Klinik brauchen. Aber darüber konnte ich mir Gedanken machen, wenn ich eine Wohnung hatte.

 

Zoe und ich wälzten den ganzen Nachmittag Zeitungen und Wohnungsanzeigen. Ich rief bei einigen der Nummern an, um mich über die Verfügbarkeit der Angebote zu erkundigen.

Und am Abend hatten wir fünf Wohnungen, die wir uns am Samstag ansehen würden.

Zoes Eltern bestanden darauf, dass ich noch zum Abendessen blieb und sie versicherten mir, dass sie mir auch gern beim Umzug helfen würden.

Doch das wäre mit Sicherheit nicht nötig. Ich würde nur das nötigste mitnehmen. Meine Klamotten, ein paar Bücher, ein paar Fotos, das was wichtig für mich war.

Die Wohnungen waren möbliert und so brauchte ich mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen.

 

Nach dem Essen ging ich nach Hause. Ich ließ mich rein und ging ohne Umschweife in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte mich jetzt nicht mit meinen Eltern unterhalten müssen.

Und ich war mir sicher, dass auch sie nicht scharf auf ein Gespräch mit mir waren.

Ich hoffte nur, dass sich das alles mit der Zeit wieder beruhigen würde.

 

Aus den Tiefen meines Schrankes suchte ich mir meine beiden großen Reisetaschen und begann, meine Kleider, Schuhe und zwei Bettbezüge darin einpacken.

Ich steckte mein Erspartes in ein kleines Kuvert und schob es zwischen meine Oberteile.

Auf den Bildern, die ich einpackte, war meine ganze Familie vertreten. Meine Eltern, Granny, Zoe, mein älterer Bruder und seine Frau.

Er hätte mich bestimmt unterstützt, wäre er hier gewesen. Aber Toby kam nur sporadisch nach Hause. Das letzte Mal hatte ich ihn vor über einem Jahr gesehen.

 

Ich nahm meinen Walkman vom Nachttisch und legte mich unter die Decke, nachdem ich mir meinen Schlafanzug angezogen hatte.

Mit Musik schlief ich einfach leichter ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	3. 03

**03**

 

Der Samstag war anstrengend.

Zoe und ich hetzten von einem Termin zum Nächsten. Der Letzte war in Brooklyn und ich war bereits von den Wohnungen, die wir gesehen hatten ziemlich enttäuscht. Es war alles nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte.

Alles klein und unordentlich. Ich erwartete für mein Geld zumindest eine saubere Wohnung.

 

Ich hatte bereits aufgegeben und wollte die letzte Wohnung eigentlich nicht mehr anschauen, aber Zoe zog mich hinter sich her.

Und in mir keimte ein wenig Hoffnung auf, als wir auf das Gebäude zugingen. Es sah zumindest auch von außen ein wenig schöner aus, als die die wir schon gesehen hatten.

 

Vor dem Gebäude wartete eine ältere Dame auf uns und sie brachte uns in den sechsten Stock nach oben, wo sich die Wohnung befand. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Aufzug. Das war schon einmal ein fetter fetter Pluspunkt.

Und auch die Wohnung war nett. Sie war ein wenig möbliert.

Es gab ein Bett, ein kleines Sofa, zwei Regale, ein Telefon und eine kleine Küche.

Und alles war sauber.

 

„Wo kann ich den Vertrag unterschreiben?“ fragte ich die Vermieterin.

 

Sie klatschte mir ein paar Zettel hin, welche ich schnell überflog und dann unterschrieb ich meinen Mietvertrag und ich konnte ein paar Tage bevor ich zu Arbeiten anfing hier einziehen.

Das war so großartig!

 

Zur Feier des Tages suchten Zoe und ich uns ein Diner in der Nähe und feierten unseren kleinen Sieg auf meinem Weg nach New York und in ein eigenständiges Leben.

Wir hatten beschlossen, die Nacht in einem Motel zu verbringen, um uns alles noch ein wenig genauer anschauen zu können und morgen Mittag würde unser Zug gehen.

Zoe bestellte sich einen großen Vanille-Milchshake und einen Burger. Ich nahm einen Bananen-Milchshake und einen Cheeseburger.

 

„Weißt du,“ sagte sie, während wir auf unser Essen warteten, „eigentlich könntest du Joseph anrufen, ob er nicht ein wenig mit uns feiern möchte. Da draußen steht eine Telefonzelle und ganz ehrlich, ich will den Kerl kennenlernen, der meiner besten Freundin ihr Herz gestohlen hat.“

 

„Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so anrufen Zoe! Was wenn er schon was vorhat?“

 

Zoes Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als sie mir einen zweifelnden Blick schenkte.

 

„Schätzchen, wenn ich den Kerl nicht völlig verkehrt einschätze, dann wird er wohl alles stehen und liegen lassen und schaut, dass er in dieses Diner kommt. Und was hast du zu verlieren Sarah? Das schlimmste was passieren kann, ist das er 'Nein' sagt.“

 

„Zoe,“ versuchte ich sie davon abzubringen.

 

„Nein Sarah, komm mir nicht so! Wenn du ihn nicht anrufst, dann mach ich es. Und das ist dann peinlich.“

 

Ich stöhnte laut auf und verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Zoe wusste genau, wie sie mich weich kochen konnte. Und sie war auf dem besten Weg dorthin.

 

„Und du willst ihn doch sehen oder? Ich meine, mir brauchst du doch nichts vor machen Sarah.“

 

Erneut gab ich ein leises Wimmern von mir, ehe ich mich aus der weichen Lederbank schob und nach draußen zu der Telefonzelle ging. Ich nahm eine Münze aus meiner Hosentasche und warf sie ein, ehe ich die Nummer von Joseph und seinem Dad wählte.

Es dauerte wieder nur einen kleinen Moment, bis jemand abhob.

 

„Grant Rogers.“ Wieder war es Josephs Vater.

 

„Hallo Mr. Rogers, hier ist Sarah. Ist Joseph zu Hause?“

 

„Es tut mir Leid Sarah, aber Joseph ist im Moment unterwegs. Kann ich ihm denn etwas ausrichten?“

 

Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter. Zoe saß im Fenster und hielt beide Daumen hoch, ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht.

 

„Ja, könnten sie ihm bitte sagen, dass ich im Moment in New York bin. Ich sitze mit einer Freundin im American Diner und hätte mich gefreut, wenn er kommen könnte.“

 

„Natürlich sag ich ihm das Sarah. Wenn du mir noch die Adresse gibst?“

 

Ich nannte Mr. Rogers die Adresse des Diners und verabschiedete mich dann von ihm. Ich hängte den Hörer ein und ging zurück ins Diner, wo Zoe mich erwartungsvoll anblickte.

 

„Und?“ hakte sie nach, als ich mich wieder auf das rote Ledersofa setzte.

 

„Er ist nicht zu Hause. Aber sein Vater sagt ihm, dass wir hier sind und vielleicht kommt er ja noch.“

 

Zoe wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber daran konnte ich nun einmal nichts ändern.

Während ich beim telefonieren draußen gewesen war, waren unsere Shakes gekommen und ich nahm einen großen Schluck von meinem Bananenshake.

Wir würden später noch zur Klinik in Manhattan fahren, dass hatte Zoe sich gewünscht. Sie wollte meinen neuen Arbeitsplatz sehen und in Manhattan gab es bestimmt interessantere Sachen zu sehen, als hier in Brooklyn. Außerdem lag unser kleines Motel auch dort.

 

„Wir könnten auch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Central Park machen,“ schlug Zoe vor, als unser Essen gerade kam.

 

Es gab doch nichts besseres, als Burger und Pommes!

 

„Das würde ich euch nicht raten!“ sagte eine männliche Stimme und ich sah mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf.

 

„Joseph!“ Ich stand auf und umarmte ihn kurz. „Du bist wirklich gekommen!“

 

„Hey Sarah!“ Er erwiderte meine Umarmung und ließ mich dann aber gleich wieder los. „Mein Dad hat mir gesagt, dass du vorhin angerufen hast und da bin ich gleich hergekommen. Wie es scheint, muss ich dich und deine Freundin vor großen Dummheiten bewahren.“

 

„Joseph, darf ich dir meine Freundin Zoe vorstellen. Zoe, dass ist Joseph.“

 

Zoe schenkte mir ein wissenden Lächeln, ehe sie Joseph die Hand zu Begrüßung reichte.

 

„Hi, freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich hab schon ziemlich viel von dir gehört.“

 

„Oh Gott, ich hoffe nur Gutes!“ antwortete Joseph.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“ fragte er an mich gewandt.

 

Ich nickte und rutschte mit meinen Sachen einen Platz weiter, sodass Joseph sich neben mich setzen konnte. Die Bedienung kam noch einmal und er bestellte sich einen Schoko-Milchshake und einen Bacon-Cheeseburger.

 

Während Joseph noch ein wenig auf sein Essen warten musste, fingen Zoe und ich schon einmal an, damit es nicht kalt wurde.

 

„Und? Wart ihr erfolgreich?“

 

„Ja,“ antwortete Zoe. „Sarah hat eine wundervolle kleine Wohnung hier in Brooklyn bekommen.“

 

„Es ist nicht besonders groß oder schick, aber für meine Bedürfnisse reicht es vollkommen aus,“ fügte ich hinzu.

 

„Und wann ziehst du dort ein?“

 

„In der letzten Juni-Woche. Ein paar Tage bevor ich zu arbeiten anfange. Wie lange bist du noch hier?“

 

„Ich fliege am 30. Juni zurück in den Irak,“ antwortete Joseph ernst. „Aber wenn alles gut geht, wird das bis auf weiteres mein letzter Einsatz dort sein. Für drei Monate und dann bin ich zu Hause.“

 

„Ich finde es bewundernswert, dass du dich so für unser Land einsetzt. Dem gebührt tiefer Respekt,“ sagte Zoe leise.

 

Und ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Es verdiente wirklich Respekt und egal was andere sagen mochten, ich war froh, dass es Männer gab, die unser Land mit ihrem Leben verteidigten.

Am 30. Juni würde Joseph also die USA wieder verlassen und erneut in den Krieg ziehen.

Das stimmte mich irgendwie traurig und mir verging der Appetit.

 

„Kann man dir eigentlich Nachrichten schicken während du dort bist?“ Ich warf Zoe einen warnenden Blick zu, doch sie schenkte mir nur ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

 

Joseph nahm gerade sein Essen und Trinken entgegen und sah dann zu ihr.

 

„Ja natürlich. Briefe gehen eigentlich immer. Und Anrufe, wenn denn mal Zeit ist. Aber die ist ziemlich begrenzt, also sind Briefe wohl die sichere Alternative. Auch wenn es ein wenig dauert bis sie von einem Ende der Welt zum nächsten gebracht werden. Und ich ewig brauche, um sie zu beantworten, ich muss immer warten, bis ich Zeit habe.“

 

Ich lächelte matt. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass er Zeit hatte, die Briefe zu beantworten. Ich stocherte lustlos in meinem Beilagensalat herum.

Zoe sah mich mit einem mitfühlenden Blick an. Auch Josephs Blick lag auf mir.

Ich warf das Pommes auf den Teller und schob es von mir weg.

 

„Sarah, was ist los?“ Zoe hatte immer den Riecher dafür, wenn es mir nicht gut ging.

 

„Es ist nur … es ist nicht fair. All diese Männer, die ihr Leben für uns riskieren und dann bekommen sie nicht einmal den Respekt, der ihnen gebührt. Sondern müssen sich auch noch mit dummen Vorurteilen herumschlagen, dass sie alle nur Brutalos sind und jeder der nach Hause kommt nen Schaden hat. Natürlich gibt es die, die unter einem posttraumatischen Belastungssyndrom leiden, aber doch nicht alle. Und aus diesem Grund alle in eine Schublade zu schmeißen ist einfach nicht fair!“

 

„Darüber machst du dir Gedanken?“ fragte Joseph erstaunt.

 

„Manchmal …“ gab ich zu. „Ich habe während meiner Ausbildung einige Soldaten gesehen, sie aber nie persönlich betreut. Und es ist manchmal wirklich schlimm zu sehen, was der Krieg aus ihnen gemacht hat. Viele von ihnen schaffen es nicht, ein normales Leben zu führen. Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir einmal so geht, wenn du nach Hause kommst.“

 

Ich hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen, während ich gesprochen hatte. Und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie still es am Tisch geworden war. Sowohl Zoe, als auch Joseph hatten aufgehört zu essen und starrten mich an.

 

„Mir wird es nicht so gehen, wenn ich nach Hause kam,“ sprach er ruhig.

 

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

 

„Ich bin eine Frohnatur. Es gibt nur weniges, dass mich aus der Fassung bringt. Und es gibt Menschen hier, die auf mich zählen und auf mich bauen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, krank zu werden.“

 

Ich lachte leise.

 

„Dein Gottvertrauen möchte ich haben,“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

„Seid ihr gläubig?“

 

„Meine Eltern haben mich sehr gläubig erzogen,“ gestand Zoe. „Aber ich denke, dass es dort draußen eine Macht gibt, die auf uns aufpasst und uns einen Weg zeigt, den wir allein vielleicht nicht gesehen hätte. Und die uns beschützt.“

 

„Ich wurde katholisch erzogen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich an Gott glaube. Denn welcher Gott würde so eine Welt erschaffen, in der wir Leben. Mit Krieg und Kindern, die ihre Eltern verlieren und Krankheiten, die wir nicht bekämpfen können? In der Menschen gehasst werden für das was sie sind. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es sowas wie Schicksal gibt, dass uns unseren Weg vorherbestimmt. Und was ist mit dir Joseph? Glaubst du an etwas?“

 

„Ein paar Dinge gibt es da schon, an die ich glaube,“ antwortete er. „Ich glaube an Freundschaft, an Familie und an die Liebe.“

 

„Das sind ziemlich große Dinge, in die du glaubst,“ bemerkte Zoe.

 

„Es sind die Dinge, die mich aufrecht halten, die mich nicht vergessen lassen, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben.“

 

Hmm … da hatte er wohl Recht. Auch wenn es große Dinge waren. Aber wer konnte ohne Freundschaft, ohne Familie oder Liebe schon überleben? Sie waren die drei wichtigsten Grundpfeiler, auf die ich meine Zukunft aufbauen wollte.

Ich aß meine Pommes nun doch noch zu Ende, aber der Burger war mir zu viel. Er war riesig und ich würde ihn nie schaffen.

 

Nach diesem schweren Gesprächsthemen widmeten wir uns etwas Leichterem.

Joseph zeigte uns am Stadtplan, wo man weggehen konnte, ohne viel Geld zu brauchen. Und wir bekamen den überlebenswichtigen Hinweis, uns bei Nacht wirklich vom Central Park fernzuhalten. zwielichtige Gestalten, Junkies, Dealer … Es war einfach nicht sicher für zwei junge Frauen dort allein.

 

Als wir Josephs Essen mitbezahlen wollten, brach beinahe ein Streit aus an unserem Tisch. Er wollte nicht, dass wir für ihn zahlen. Wir wollten nicht, dass er unsere Rechnung übernahm.

Allerdings waren Zoe und ich zu zweit und nach einigem hin und her hatten wir ihn zumindest soweit, dass wir seinen Burger zahlen durften. Wobei ich dann die gesamte Rechnung übernahm, alles andere wäre mir zu lächerlich vorgekommen.

 

„Du kannst dich ja mal bei Sarah revanchieren, wenn sie in New York lebt. Dann könntet ihr euch auch öfter sehen,“ schlug Zoe vor.

 

Sie hakte sich bei Joseph unter und sie gingen vor mir her und unterhielten sich.

In diesem Moment hätte ich eine Wand begrüßt, gegen den ich meinen Kopf hätte schlagen können. Wieso konnte Zoe immer so einfach einen Kontakt zu Anderen aufbauen und ich tat mich manchmal einfach so schwer.

Aber es lag wohl einfach in ihrer Natur. Jeder mochte sie.

Sie war hübsch, intelligent und sehr zurückhaltend, immer politisch korrekt.

Das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Wo ich mich immer gegen alles wehrte und mir zu fast allem eine eigene Meinung bildete.

 

„Sarah komm schon!“

 

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich schon ein gute Stück hinter die Beiden zurückgefallen war. Ich steckte meine Hände in meine Jackentaschen und lief neben Zoe.

 

„Ist dir kalt?“ fragte mich meine beste Freundin.

 

„Ein wenig. Ich hab es wohl ein wenig unterschätzt, dass es in der Nacht doch noch kühler werden könnte,“ gestand ich.

 

„Möchtest du lieber ins Motel gehen?“

 

„Nein,“ antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen. „Joseph wird uns nun das Nachtleben von New York zeigen!“

 

**=*=**

 

Die Fahrt mit dem Zug nach Hause war die Hölle. Zoe schlief neben mir, ihr Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter.

Wir hatten vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden im Motel verbracht, um uns noch schnell zu duschen und für die Fahrt nach Hause ein wenig frisch zu machen. Wir waren mit Joseph bis zum Sonnenaufgang unterwegs gewesen.

Er hatte uns ein paar Clubs gezeigt, Pubs, all die Läden, die er gerne besuchte, wenn er zu Hause war.

Und er kannte eine Menge Leute, wie wir feststellen konnten.

 

Aber wenn ich ehrlich war: Wer konnte ihn nicht mögen?

 

Das war etwas, dass er mit Zoe gemein hatte.

Sie waren beide der Typ von Mensch, den man einfach mögen musste. Sie hatten diese leichte Art und sie brachten einen immer auf andere Gedanken, wenn man traurig oder deprimiert war. Und man konnte mit ihnen auch stundenlange Gespräche über ernste Themen führen.

 

Ich schloss auch ein wenig die Augen und döste.

Zoe hatte sich lange mit Joseph unterhalten. Sie verstanden sich prächtig und als wir später allein im Motel gewesen waren, hatte sie gemeint, dass er wirklich perfekt für mich wäre. Er hatte das Herz am richtigen Fleck und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich auf Händen tragen würde, wenn ich ihm nur eine Chance dazu gab.

 

Im Halbschlaf schloss ich meinen Arm um Zoes Mitte und drückte sie ein wenig fester an mich.

Ihre Worte hatten mich berührt, tief sogar. Aber ich hatte ihr nur mit einem Zwinkern geantwortet, ob sie mich denn verkuppeln wollte.

 

_„Nein Sarah. Das ist allein deine Entscheidung. Aber ich habe gesehen, wie Joseph dich angesehen hat. So sieht nur ein Mann eine Frau an, wenn er sehr verliebt in sie ist.“_

 

Und was das anging, konnte man sich auf Zoes Instinkt verlassen. Sie hatte ein Gespür dafür, wenn Männer es ernst meinten, oder nur mit einem spielten.

So hatte sie mich wohl auch vor Thomas bewahrt. Sie war es gewesen, die mir von seinen vielen Affären erzählt hatte und mich ermutigt hatte, mich in diesem Fall gegen meine Eltern zu stellen und mich stattdessen in New York zu bewerben, nachdem sie die Anzeige des Krankenhauses in einer Zeitung gesehen hatte.

 

Jetzt waren wir hier.

Halb tot, auf dem Weg nach Hause, mit einem unterschriebenen Mietvertrag und einem Mann, der sich in mich verliebt hatte.

 

Unsere Haltestelle wurde angesagt und ich weckte Zoe, die mich verschlafen ansah.

Wir schnappten uns schnell unsere Sachen und stiegen aus. Die Sonne blendete mich und ich hob die Hand, um mich davor zu schützen.

Gemeinsam schlurften wir den Weg zu Zoes Haus, wo uns ihre Mutter mit einem amüsierten Blick begrüßte.

 

„Wie war New York?“

 

„Schön,“ antwortete Zoe. „Und anstrengend. Die Männer sind so anstrengend. Seit wann reden die so viel Mom? Redet Dad auch so viel?“ Sie stellte ihre Handtasche in die Garderobe und zog sich den Mantel aus.

 

„Oh, dein Vater redet unter Umständen auch viel,“ antwortete ihre Mutter. „Früher zumindest. Aber nach beinahe 30 Jahren Ehe braucht man keine Worte mehr, um sich zu unterhalten. Habt ihr denn eine Wohnung gefunden?“

 

„Ja,“ bestätigte ich, als ich meine Turnschuhe auszog. „Nicht sehr groß. Aber für mich alleine reicht es völlig. 30 Quadratmeter, mit einer kleinen Küche, einem Bad, Schlafzimmer und einem kleinen Ess- und Wohnzimmer. Es ist perfekt. Und sie ist möbliert!“

 

„Das freut mich für dich Sarah. Aber ich denke, ihr Beiden solltet vielleicht noch ein wenig schlafen? Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr heute Nacht kein Auge zugetan.“

 

Wir lachten leise, als ich Zoe nach oben in ihr Zimmer folgte.

In Shirt und Shorts schlüpfte ich zu meiner besten Freundin unter die Decke, kuschelte mich ein wenig an sie.

 

„Hattest du Spaß?“ fragte ich leise.

 

„Sarah … das war eine der besten Nächte, die ich bis jetzt hatte!“

 

Ich schmunzelte und schloss meine Augen.

 

„Das freut mich Zoe,“ murmelte ich.

 

**=*=**

 

In den Wochen in denen ich noch zu Hause war, versuchte ich es die Gesellschaft meiner Eltern zu meiden.

Denn wenn wir Zeit zusammen verbrachten, artete das meist in einen hässlichen Streit aus.

Meist mit meiner Mutter und mein Vater hielt sich fein raus.

Und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, meine gepackten Taschen endlich nehmen zu können und zu gehen.

 

Ich half noch ein wenig im Krankenhaus aus, arbeitete ein paar Stunden in der Notaufnahme, erledigte dort den Papierkram.

Nur um meine Gedanken ein wenig in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Um nicht die ganze Zeit an Joseph denken zu müssen.

 

Einen Tag vor meiner Abreise arbeitete ich die Frühschicht im Krankenhaus und als ich am frühen Nachmittag zu Hause ankam, erwarteten mich meine Eltern in der Küche. Auf der Anrichte lag ein geöffnetes Kuvert und der Brief der darin enthalten gewesen war, lag daneben.

 

„Möchtest du uns das erklären Sarah?“ fragte meine Mutter kühl.

 

Ich ging zur Anrichte und nahm das Schriftstück in die Hand. Ich brauchte nur einmal hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass es ein Brief von Joseph war.

 

„Wieso habt ihr ihn geöffnet?“ fragte ich meine Eltern.

 

„Du bekommst Post von einem fremden Mann!“ war die schlichte Erklärung meiner Mutter.

 

„Er ist nicht fremd. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich jemanden in New York kennen gelernt habe. Und wir schreiben uns Briefe. Was ist so schlimm daran?“

 

„Was schlimm daran ist Sarah? Ich habe gerade das Gefühl, dass du wegen ihm nach New York gehst. Das du ein gutes Leben hinter dir lässt, für einen … einen Soldaten!“ Die letzten meiner Mutter klangen so abwertend und das traf mich zu tiefst.

 

„Nein, ich gehe nicht wegen ihm nach New York!“ erklärte ich ruhig. „Und ich lasse mit Sicherheit kein 'gutes' Leben hinter mir. Ich werde ein gutes, ein besseres, Leben in New York haben und wenn Joseph ein Teil davon ist, dann ist das toll! Egal ob er Soldat ist oder nicht. Er ist ein guter Mensch und das ist es doch, was zählt oder nicht?“

 

Ich hatte den Brief noch nicht gelesen und ich wollte es jetzt unbedingt tun. Wir würden uns vermutlich nicht mehr sehen können, ehe er in den Irak zurück ging. Und ich wollte wissen, was er mir noch zu sagen hatte.

 

„Liebst du ihn?“ Die Frage meines Vaters erwischte mich eiskalt.

 

„Ich … vielleicht? Ich weiß es nicht Dad. Dazu kenn ich ihn noch nicht gut genug, um das sagen zu können. Aber er bedeutet mir viel! Sehr viel sogar!“

 

„Das ist doch unerhört ...“ mischte sich meine Mutter ein, doch mein Vater hielt sie zurück.

 

„Geh, Sarah. Schreib ihm zurück.“

 

Ich raffte meine Sachen zusammen, so schnell ich konnte, ehe ein Wutausbruch meiner Mutter über uns hereinbrach. Ich lief die Treppe nach oben, schloss die Tür meines Zimmers hinter mir und sperrte ab.

 

Ich hörte die lauten Stimmen meiner Eltern im Erdgeschoss, doch das war mir im Moment egal. Ich hielt einen Brief von Joseph in den Händen und ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und begann zu lesen.

 

_Liebe Sarah,_

_ich wollte mich für den netten Abend von vor ein paar Wochen bei dir bedanken. Ich hatte wirklich großen Spaß und ich hoffe, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Ich bin froh, dass ich Zoe auch kennen lernen durfte. Sie ist sehr besonders. Und das euch Beide eine tiefe Freundschaft verbindet, merkt man vom ersten Augenblick an._

_In ein paar Tagen werde ich nun wieder das Land verlassen und ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns vorher noch sehen._

_Ich wünsche dir einen wunderbaren Start in New York und hoffe, dass dir deine Arbeit viel Spaß machen wird. Und ich habe einen kleinen Lichtblick, wenn ich wieder nach Hause komme. Ich hoffe, dass du vielleicht auf mich warten wirst._

_Ich weiß, ich kann das nicht von dir erwarten, aber ich hätte gern eine Chance mit dir auszugehen und dich zu einem ordentlichen Date auszuführen. Aber wenn du nicht dieselben Gefühle für mich haben solltest, ist das auch in Ordnung._

_Mein Vater lässt dich grüßen und vielleicht kannst du in meiner Abwesenheit ein wenig nach ihm sehen? Du weißt, dass ich mir immer Sorgen um ihn mache und ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert, während ich weg bin. Ich hoffe das ist nicht zu viel verlangt von mir._

_Um mich zu erreichen, brauchst du nur Briefe an meinem Stützpunkt in New York abgeben, sie werden diese dann an mich weiterleiten. Vielleicht findest du ja ein bisschen Zeit, mir zu schreiben. Und wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich werde dir dann antworten, so bald ich kann._

_Wenn ich es schaffe, könnte ich dich vielleicht auch einmal anrufen. Du müsstest mir nur deine neue Nummer sagen, wenn du in deiner Wohnung eingezogen bist._

_Ich muss jetzt leider los, ich habe noch ein Treffen mit meinem Vorgesetzten._

_Ich wünsche dir einen stressfreien Umzug und einen guten Start bei der Arbeit und hoffe, dass du dich schnell in New York einlebst._

_Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Joseph_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Vorbestellungsphase für 'The Nanny' läuft noch. Alle Infos findet ihr hier: http://bigleosis.jimdo.com/


	4. 04

**04**

 

**=*=**

 

_Lieber Joseph,_

_vor zwei Tagen bin ich nach New York gezogen. Zoe hat mir geholfen, meine Sachen hierher zu bringen und es war ziemlich anstrengend. Man will es doch kaum für möglich halten oder? Da hat man einen Aufzug im Gebäude und dann ist er ausgerechnet an dem Tag defekt, an dem ich mit zwei vollen Reisetaschen dort ankomme und sie in den sechsten Stock hoch tragen muss!_

_Aber wir haben es geschafft. Auch wenn wir danach ziemlich fertig waren._

_Und morgen ist mein erster Tag in der Klinik. Ich hoffe das alles klappen wird und ich bin ziemlich nervös und aufgeregt._

_Ich hatte bei unserem letzten Treffen auch großen Spaß. Zoe ist mein Goldstück und ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie getan hätte. Vermutlich wäre ich niemals nach New York gegangen und dann hätte ich niemals dich kennen gelernt. Also müssen wir ihr wohl Beide danken._

_Ich würde sehr gerne einmal mit dir ausgehen, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Und das mit dem warten sollte bei dem Arbeitspensum nicht allzu schwer werden. Es wird hoffentlich viel zu tun geben für mich._

_Was meine Gefühle für dich angeht, so muss ich ehrlich zugeben, dass ich noch nicht weiß, was sie bedeuten. Immer wenn ich an dich denke, bekomme ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch und ich denke schon, dass ich ein wenig verliebt in dich bin. Doch wie weit uns das bringen wird, werden wohl sehen müssen, wenn du wieder hier bist. Ich werde dich bestimmt vermissen und werde mich über jeden Brief freuen, den ich von dir bekommen werde._

_Natürlich werde ich gern nach deinem Vater sehen, wenn ich Zeit habe. Du weißt, dass mir Familie sehr viel bedeutet. Und er ist die einzige Familie, die dir geblieben ist. Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie sehr mir der Verlust deiner Mutter Leid tut Joseph. So etwas sollte man nicht so früh erleben müssen. Wobei der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen nie leicht ist, egal wie alt er schon ist. Darum sollte man die Zeit, die man mit ihnen hat immer genießen._

_Also nein, es ist nicht zu viel verlangt von dir. Ich werde nach ihm sehen und darauf achten, dass es ihm gut geht._

_Meine neue Nummer ist: 718-XXX-XXXX und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es schaffen würdest, mich anzurufen. Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, wann und wie ich zu Hause bin, aber wir werden es bestimmt einmal schaffen._

_Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und hoffe, dass du gesund und munter im Oktober wieder nach Hause kommst._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Sarah_

 

**=*=**

 

_Lieber Joseph,_

_ich habe meine erste Arbeitswoche hinter mir und ich bin erledigt._

_Es ist alles ziemlich anstrengend, aber auch sehr toll! Es gibt viel zu tun und ich habe mich sehr schnell eingefunden. Meine Kollegen sind auch sehr nett._

_Mary, meine Stationsleitung, ist ein Engel. Sie hat mir die ersten Tage alles gezeigt, was wichtig für meine Arbeit hier ist. Und ich glaube, dass sie sehr zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit ist. Zumindest hat sie mich schon ein paar Mal gelobt._

_Die Ärzte sind alle ein wenig arrogant. Aber sag mir ein Krankenhaus in dem das nicht der Fall ist. Zumindest behandeln sie uns Schwestern hier mit Respekt und wissen, was für einen Job wir hier leisten._

_Ich habe auch bereits eine neue Freundin gewonnen. Ihr Name ist Afra und sie kommt aus England. Sie ist mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter vor einem halben Jahr hierher gezogen. Margaret, Afras Tochter, ist fast ein Jahr alt und so süß. Mit großen braunen Augen und braunen Löckchen. Afra hatte sie gestern in der Arbeit dabei. Sie ist ein Engel. Sie lernt gerade langsam zu laufen und sie krabbelt schneller, als ich es je bei einem Baby zuvor gesehen habe._

_Eines Tages hätte ich auch gerne Kinder._

_Heute hatte ich auch Zeit, nach deinem Vater zu sehen und es geht ihm sehr gut. Ich sitze grad bei ihm in der Küche, werde mit Tee und Kuchen versorgt, während ich dir schreibe. Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass er so ein charmanter Mann ist. Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, woher du das wohl hast._

_Er hat mir auch ein paar Fotos deiner Mutter gezeigt. Sie war eine wahre Schönheit und nachdem was er mir alles von ihr erzählt hat, muss sie ein großartiger Mensch gewesen sein. Ich kann verstehen, dass er sie sehr vermisst. Und du vermutlich auch._

_In der nächsten Woche habe ich Spätschicht und einen Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Dienst von Donnerstag auf Freitag. Dein Vater hat mich dann für Samstag zum Essen eingeladen. Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr Beiden das große Bedürfnis habt, mir immer helfen zu wollen?_

_Aber ich bin dankbar dafür, denn so habe ich wenigstens jemanden, an den ich mich wenden kann, wenn es mir nicht so gut geht. Meine Eltern sprechen noch immer nicht mit mir. Zumindest meine Mutter weigert sich nach wie vor mit mir zu sprechen. Mit meinem Vater habe ich vorgestern telefoniert. Es war nicht das weltbewegendste Gespräch, aber er hat sich nach meinem Befinden erkundigt und ob es mir gut geht._

_Ich habe ja noch gar nicht gefragt, wie es dir geht. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir Joseph?_

_Ich weiß, dass Briefe lange unterwegs sein können, aber ich wollte deinen nächsten Brief nicht abwarten und musste dir schreiben. Auch weil es einfach so viele Ereignisse gab, von denen ich dir berichten wollte._

_Liebe Grüße von mir und deinem Vater!_

_Sarah_

 

**=*=**

 

_Joseph,_

_wieder sind fast zwei Wochen vergangen, in denen ich noch nichts von dir gehört habe. Das deute ich einmal als gutes Zeichen._

_Heute hatte ich eine seltsame Begegnung auf der Arbeit._

_Einer der jungen Assistenzärzte hat mich um eine Verabredung gebeten. Ich weiß, dass du mich darum gebeten hast, auf dich zu warten und das wir ein Date haben, wenn du aus dem Irak zurück bist._

_Und zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich einen kleinen Moment darüber nachgedacht habe, mich wirklich mit ihm zu verabreden. Aber es wäre nicht fair ihm gegenüber gewesen. Es wäre nur gewesen, dass ich nicht so einsam bin._

_Je länger du jetzt weg bist, umso mehr wird mir bewusst, dass ich mich wirklich in dich verliebt habe Joseph. Und das ich dich sehr vermisse._

_Wir kennen uns vielleicht nicht so lange, aber du hast mir vom ersten Moment an das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich wichtig bin. Das es richtig ist, was ich mache und das du mich bei allem unterstützen würdest, was ich in Zukunft vorhabe._

_Ich dachte, du solltest das vielleicht wissen. Und ich will dich damit keinesfalls irgendwie unter Druck setzen: Aber komm zurück zu mir!_

_Ich will mit dir mehr als nur ein Date haben. Ich will mit dir durch den Central Park spazieren und im Winter zum eislaufen gehen. Und ich möchte dich meiner Familie vorstellen._

_Versprich mir, dass du auf dich Acht gibst Joseph._

_In Liebe_

_Sarah_

 

**=*=**

 

_Liebste Sarah,_

_es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich jetzt erst dazu komme dir zu schreiben. Ich habe mich über jeden einzelnen deiner Briefe gefreut, die mich erreicht haben. Vielleicht ist auch schon der nächste unterwegs zu mir und überrascht mich in den nächsten Tagen._

_Auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen zu spät kommt, aber ich hoffe, dass dein Aufzug wieder funktioniert und du nicht jeden Tag nach deinen anstrengenden Schichten alle sechs Stockwerke nach oben laufen musst._

_Ich werde Zoe bis an mein Lebensende dafür dankbar sein, dass sie dich dazu überredet hat, diesen Schritt zu gehen._

_Und es freut mich, dass du mit mir ausgehen wirst, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Und ich hoffe, dass die Zeit ziemlich schnell vergehen wird. Einen Monat haben wir schon geschafft und ich bin mir sicher, dass die nächsten Beiden ebenso schnell vergehen werden, wie dieser._

_Danke für dein Mitgefühl für unseren Verlust. Meine Mutter war wirklich ein großartiger Mensch, sehr gütig und liebevoll, aber auch streng, was meine Erziehung anging. Sie hätte es wohl nie geduldet, dass ich jemanden solange auf eine Antwort warten ließe, wie ich es bei dir jetzt getan habe. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie dich sehr gemocht hatte. Du bist das Mädchen, für das sie immer gebetet hat. Klug, hübsch und mit einem sehr großen Herzen._

_Es klingt spannend, was du mir da aus deiner Arbeit erzählst und ich denke, dass du einen guten Job machen wirst. Du bist bestimmt der totale Ruhepol während der hektischen Arbeit in der Notaufnahme und ein Segen für die Patienten und Angehörigen dort._

_Nennen sie Margaret wirklich bei vollem Namen? Oder hat sie einen Spitznamen? Bitte erzähl mir in deinem nächsten Brief ein wenig mehr von ihr. Es ist schön, von so alltäglichen Dingen zu lesen hier in der Hitze der Wüste._

_Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen einen neuen Stützpunkt in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes aufgebaut und uns kamen ein paar neugierige Kinder besuchen. Es trifft mich immer tief im Herzen, wenn ich sehe, was sie in ihren jungen Jahren schon alles mitmachen müssen. Ich habe mich mit einem kleinen Jungen angefreundet, hab ihm ein wenig was von der Schokolade gegeben, die mein Vater mir mit seinem letzten Paket geschickt hat._

_Seine Augen haben so sehr gestrahlt Sarah, dass kann man sich kaum vorstellen. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er überhaupt sowas wie Schokolade gegessen hat. Bis jetzt hatte er es nicht gekannt. Ich hab ihm den Rest aus meinem Paket mitgegeben, damit er es mit seinen Geschwistern und Eltern teilen kann._

_Ich hoffe, dass mein Vater nicht zu aufdringlich ist. Manchmal kann er es nämlich auch ein wenig übertreiben. Wenn es dir zu viel werden sollte, sag es ihm einfach. Er wird es verstehen. Und wer könnte einer jungen hübschen intelligenten Frau wie dir nicht widerstehen? Du erinnerst ihn bestimmt ein wenig an Mom._

_Es freut mich zu hören, dass sich wenigstens dein Vater ein wenig um dich sorgt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Dad jederzeit ein Ohr für dich hat oder auch einen Platz auf dem Sofa, wenn du dich wirklich einsam fühlen solltest. Er genießt die Gesellschaft von Menschen sehr._

_Wenn du ihm eine große Freude machen möchtest, dann fahr mit ihm einmal nach Coney Island. Er liebt es, am Strand spazieren zu gehen. Doch alleine kann er sich dazu immer nicht aufraffen._

_Bei mir ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Nach dem Umzug unserer Basis ist es ein wenig ruhiger geworden. Und wie gesagt, die Dorfbewohner haben uns ziemlich nett begrüßt und sind froh über unsere Anwesenheit. Seit wir hier sind, gab es zumindest keine Übergriffe mehr._

_Um mich brauchst du dich wirklich nicht Sorgen Sarah. Es geht mir gut. Ich hatte nur einen leichten Sonnenbrand bisher._

_Zu deinem letzten Brief._

_Sarah … ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eifersüchtig sein soll, dass sich ein anderer Mann mit dir verabreden wollte oder ob ich stolz darauf sein soll, dass du ihn abgewiesen hast._

_Ich vermisse dich auch Sarah. Es vergeht kein Tag hier, an dem ich nicht an dich denke und ich zähle die Tage, bis ich wieder in den Flieger steigen kann und dann wieder bei dir bin. Ich kann wohl kaum in Worte fassen, wie wichtig du mir wirklich bist. Ich war nie der Mensch, der an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt hat. Aber bei dir … Sarah du bist die Frau für mich!_

_Und natürlich werde ich dich bei allem unterstützen, dass du vorhast. Das sollte jeder gute Mann bei seiner Frau tun, wenn sie ihm wirklich wichtig ist._

_Mit dem bisschen Druck kann ich leben, denn nichts weniger habe ich vor. Ich werde wohlbehalten zu dir zurück kommen und dann können wir all die Dinge machen, die du vorgeschlagen hast. Spazieren gehen, Eislaufen im Winter und ich würde deine Familie und deine Eltern gerne kennen lernen, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass all ihre Zweifel völlig unbegründet sind._

_Noch zwei Monate, Sarah._

_Und ich hoffe, dass du am Flughafen sein wirst, wenn ich ankomme, zusammen mit meinem Dad._

_In Liebe,_

_1LT, Joseph Rogers_

 

**=*=**

 

_Liebster Joseph,_

_es ist egal, wann du mir schreibst. Hauptsache du tust es._

_Leider hatte ich in den letzten Wochen auch keine Zeit, dir zu schreiben, also sind wir wohl quitt, was das angeht._

_Mein Aufzug funktioniert in der Tag wieder. Was ein Glück für mich ist, wenn ich meine Wocheneinkäufe erledige. Denn mit Tüten beladen in den sechsten Stock zu laufen, wäre wirklich unlustig. Und auch nach den anstrengenden Schichten ist eine Wohltat, wenn ich mich einfach ein wenig an die Wand lehnen kann und für einen Augenblick meine Augen schließen darf, um ein wenig runter zu kommen._

_Ich habe Zoe deinen letzten Brief gezeigt, als sie mich vor ein paar Tagen hier besucht hat. Sie hat sich sehr über deine lieben Worte gefreut und sagt 'Danke, gern geschehen!'_

_Hoffentlich hast du damit Recht, dass die Zeit schnell vergeht. Aber wir haben schon wieder ein zwei Wochen geschafft. Und es wird schneller rum sein, als wir vermutlich schauen können._

_Ich hoffe, dass mich deine Mutter gemocht hätte. Das ist es doch, was sich jede Schwiegertochter von ihrer Schwiegermutter wünscht. Akzeptiert zu werden. Und in den Gesprächen mit deinem Vater habe ich das Gefühl, sie auch ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen._

_Ob ich als totaler Ruhepol durchgehe, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich versuche immer die Ruhe zu bewahren, um den Menschen auch ein wenig von ihrer Angst zu nehmen. Manchmal klappt es ganz gut, aber es gibt auch Patienten oder Angehörige, wo es gar nicht geht._

_Nein, Margaret nennt Afra sie eigentlich nur, wenn sie etwas angestellt hat. Ansonsten nennen sie sie Peggy. Was gibt es mehr von Peggy zu erzählen? Afra bringt sie öfter mal mit auf die Arbeit, wenn Zachary nicht auf sie aufpassen kann oder sie keinen Babysitter finden. Sie mag Süßigkeiten, aber welches Kind mag die nicht? Und sie hat ein strahlendes Lächeln und so süße Pausbäckchen. Neulich habe ich ein wenig mit ihr gespielt, um sie von ihrem kaputten Teddy abzulenken, den Afra flicken musste. Sie ist ein ziemlich intelligentes Mädchen und ich glaube aus ihr wird mal was großartiges werden. Vielleicht wird sie Ärztin oder Reporterin, wer weiß._

_Aber du scheinst ja auch ein paar neue kleine Freunde gefunden zu haben, mit denen du dich beschäftigen kannst. Es war äußerst lieb von dir, deine Schokolade mit dem Jungen zu teilen. Und ich weiß, was du meinst. Es gibt schlimme Schicksale dort draußen, die man selber nicht erleben möchte. Die man niemandem zumuten will. Ab und an sehe ich sowas auch auf der Arbeit._

_Strahlende Kinderaugen sind das Schönste, dass es auf dieser Welt gibt. Dann weiß man immer, dass man etwas sehr richtig gemacht hat._

_Nein, dein Vater ist alles andere als aufdringlich. Und ich habe deinen Rat angenommen und bin am letzten Wochenende mit ihm nach Coney Island gefahren. Er hat sich wirklich sehr gefreut und es war ein schöner sonniger Tag. Wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Er hat mich sogar dazu überredet, mit ihm im Riesenrad zu fahren. Ich glaube viele hielten ihn für meinen Sugar-Daddy. Er hat sein Herz wirklich am richtigen Fleck Joseph. Und ich glaube, dass es ihm manchmal gar nicht so bewusst ist, was er wirklich für mich tut. Ich hatte schon seit Wochen kein Heimweh mehr._

_Sei vorsichtig Joseph. Mit Sonnenbrand ist nicht zu spaßen! Und du solltest wohl bei dem heißen Wetter auch darauf achten, viel genug zu trinken. Aber es ist gut, dass es dir gut geht und das du wohl auf bist._

_Sei stolz auf mich Joseph. Es war schließlich ein angehender Chirurg, der mich ausgeführt hätte. Und ich habe ihn nett, aber bestimmt abgewiesen. Vielleicht habe ich auch kurz erwähnt, dass mein Freund Soldat ist und ziemlich eifersüchtig werden kann._

_Es sind noch knapp 40 Tage, dann bist du wieder hier. Auch ich zähle die Tage, weil ich dich so sehr vermisse._

_Damit du mich nicht mehr so sehr vermisst, habe ich dir ein Foto von mir beigelegt. Dein Vater hat es gemacht, als ich das letzte Mal bei ihm war. Und er dachte, dass du dich darüber vielleicht freuen würdest. Es ist nichts großartiges und ich sehe auch nicht sonderlich berauschend aus auf dem Bild. Aber es ist für dich._

_Du bist auch der Eine für mich Joseph._

_Um die Zweifel meiner Eltern zu zerstreuen wird es wohl einiges brauchen, wenn es denn überhaupt geht. Aber ich denke, dass wir das schon irgendwie schaffen werden._

_Natürlich werde ich mit deinem Dad am Flughafen auf dich warten. Ich brauche nur ein genaues Datum, damit ich mir einen oder zwei freie Tage eintragen kann. Vielleicht auch ein paar mehr, damit wir deine Rückkehr ordentlich feiern können._

_Bald bist du wieder bei mir._

_Ich vermisse und liebe dich Joseph._

_Deine Sarah_

 

**=*=**

 

_Joseph,_

_jetzt sind es nur noch drei Wochen bis du wieder da bist._

_Dein Dad hat mir gesagt, dass du ihn gestern angerufen hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es auch bei mir versuch hattest, aber ich war leider im Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Dienst._

_Es war ziemlich aufregend gestern. Wir hatten ein Verbrennungsopfer und wir wussten noch immer nicht, ob er es überleben würde, als ich nach Hause gegangen bin. Es war ein Feuerwehrmann, der versucht hat, einen alten Mann aus einem brennenden Haus zu retten. Er hat selbst eine Frau und zwei Kinder zu Hause, die vielleicht heute ihren Vater verloren haben._

_Es stimmt mich ziemlich traurig und ich wusste nicht, an wen ich mich sonst hätte wenden sollen. Auch wenn du so weit weg bist._

_Es hat mir auch wieder gezeigt, wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Aber es dauert ja nun nicht mehr lange, bis du wieder da bist._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Sarah_

 

**=*=**

 

_Liebste Sarah,_

_heute hat mich dein Brief über den Feuerwehrmann erreicht._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass dich das ganze so sehr mitnimmt. Aber es zeigt mir auch wieder, wie groß das Herz sein muss, dass in deiner Brust sitzt, dass du so ein großes Mitgefühl aufbringen kannst für jemanden, den du nicht kennst._

_Ich hoffe, dass es dem Mann besser geht und das er es geschafft hat._

_Nur noch ein paar Tage Sarah, dann komme ich in New York an. Wir bauen bereits unsere Basis ab und übermorgen geht es zu unserem großen Militärstützpunkt, von wo aus unser Flug zurück gehen wird._

_Alle Jungs haben es geschafft und wir kommen alle heil zu unseren Familien, Freunden, Frauen und Eltern zurück._

_Und danke für dieses wundervolle Bild! Es hat mich wirklich die letzten Tage in meiner Brusttasche begleitet. Leider kann ich dir nichts von mir schicken. Du wirst dann wohl mit dem echten Joseph Rogers vorlieb nehmen müssen, wenn ich wieder da bin._

_Unser Flug landet am 6. Oktober. Die genauen Daten hat dann mein Dad._

_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich in meine Arme zu schließen und dich zum ersten Mal zu küssen. Ich hoffe du bekommst den Brief noch vor meiner Ankunft und ohrfeigst mich dann nicht vor meinen Kollegen._

_Leider habe ich keine Zeit mehr, dir den langen Brief zu beantworten. Es wird langsam alles hektisch. Jeder will seine Berichte vervollständigen und schauen, dass er pünktlich zur Abfahrt in zwei Tagen fertig ist, damit wir auf dem Stützpunkt noch ein paar gemeinsame freie Tage verbringen können._

_Und dann freue ich mich darauf, ein paar freie Tage mit dir und meinem Dad zu verbringen. Du musst dir aber nicht extra wegen mir so viel frei nehmen. Zwei Tage sollten fürs erste reichen. Und danach sehen wir weiter und planen alles andere drum rum._

_Ich liebe dich Sarah._

_Bis in einer Woche dann._

_Joseph_


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

 

Den Tag vor Josephs Rückkehr hatte ich die Nachtschicht zugeteilt bekommen. Diese war um acht Uhr morgens vorbei und ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg zu Grant, damit wir zusammen zum Flughafen fahren konnten.

Ich hatte gestern bevor ich in die Arbeit gefahren war, den letzten Brief von Joseph bekommen und jetzt freute ich mich noch viel mehr auf ihn. Es war mir sogar möglich, drei Tage am Stück frei zu bekommen.

Ich stand vor dem Gebäude von Grant und Joseph und wartete unten auf den Älteren. Wir würden noch etwas über eine Stunde mit der Bahn unterwegs sein. Und obwohl es erst Anfang Oktober war, war es ziemlich frisch heute morgen.

Ich trug einen warmen Parka und einen dicken, selbstgestrickten Schal von Zoe.

 

„Entschuldige Sarah,“ kam Grant zur Tür raus. „Ich habe die Zeit ein wenig übersehen.“

 

„Das macht doch nichts. Die frische Luft macht mich wieder ein wenig munter.“

 

Er zog sich ein Paar warmer Handschuhe an und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zur U-Bahn-Station. Ich hakte mich bei Grant unter, schob meine Hände in die Ärmel, damit sie nicht noch kälter wurden.

 

„Warum hast du dir denn keine Handschuhe mitgenommen, als du gestern in die Arbeit gegangen bist?“ fragte Grant mich. „War deine Schicht sehr anstrengend?“

 

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so kalt werden würde. Gestern Abend war es noch ein wenig wärmer, als jetzt.“ Wir liefen die Treppen zur U-Bahn nach unten.

„Es war okay. Ich hab zwar wenig Schlaf bekommen, aber dafür war viel los, was ja auch nicht schlecht ist. Ich freu mich jetzt trotzdem auf die drei Tage, die ich frei habe und dann hab ich auch wieder Spätschicht und dann Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Dienst.“

 

Wir hatten Glück und konnten gleich in eine Bahn einsteigen. Und zum Glück fanden wir zu dieser frühen Stunde auch einen Sitzplatz. Ich hatte mir von der Arbeit noch einen Kaffee in der Thermoskanne mitgenommen, welchen ich jetzt auch auspackte.

 

„Möchtest du auch einen Schluck?“ fragte ich Grand, der dankbar nickte.

 

„Das wäre sehr nett, Sarah.“

 

Ich schenkte das heiße Gebräu in den kleinen Schraubbecher, der bei der Kanne dabei war und reichte ihn an Grant.

 

„Denkst du, ich hätte Joseph etwas kaufen sollen, um ihn zu Hause willkommen zu heißen?“

 

Grant setzte die Tasse ab und sah mich mit einem zweifelnden Blick an.

 

„Sarah, ich glaube du kannst meinem Sohn im Moment kein größeres Geschenk machen, als heute im Empfangsbereich des Flughafens auf ihn zu warten. Er freut sich bereits seit Tagen endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Und er hat bei unserem letzten Telefonat gestern von nichts anderem gesprochen.“

 

„Ihr habt telefoniert?“

 

„Er hat mich angerufen, kurz bevor sie in den Flieger gestiegen sind. Du müsstest da bereits in der Arbeit gewesen sein. Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich daran denke, dass wir pünktlich kommen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mir mit meinen Mitte 50 kaum mehr etwas zutraut. Es ist schlimmer geworden, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben ist.“

 

„Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich Grant. Und das weißt du.“ Ich nahm die angebotene Tasse entgegen und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

 

„Manchmal ist es schwer über seine Fürsorge hinweg zu sehen. Aber ab und an komme ich mir vor, als wäre er mein Vater und ich das Kind in dieser Beziehung. Er hat sich nach dem Tod meiner Frau aufopfernd um mich gekümmert. Er kam extra zurück, er war gerade ausgeschifft worden, als der Unfall passierte. Es war eine schlimme Zeit für mich … für ihn. Aber das weißt du ja bereits alles.“

Grant nahm meine Hand in seine.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch getroffen habt. Wir hätten uns nie jemand besseren für Joseph wünschen können, als dich.“

 

Ich setzte mich neben Grant und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter, während ich meine Finger an der Tasse aufwärmte. Grant legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und ich schloss meine Augen ein wenig.

 

Als ich das nächste Mal meine Augen öffnete, waren wir nur noch eine Haltestelle vom Flughafen entfernt. Ich musste wohl eingenickt sein.

Grant hatte die Tasse leer gemacht und sie wieder auf die Thermoskanne aufgeschraubt. Er hatte mir seinen Schal über die Hände gelegt, damit sie nicht kalt wurden und ich streckte mich nun ein wenig, um meine steifen Glieder ein wenig zu beleben.

 

„Wir sind gleich da. Los, komm.“

 

Ich packte die Thermoskanne noch schnell in meine Tasche, ehe ich Grant zum Ausgang der U-Bahn folgte.

Der Fußweg zum Empfangsbereich war noch ein gutes Stück. Der JFK war ein riesiger Flughafen und ich war noch nie in meinem Leben hier gewesen. Doch Grant schien sich auszukennen und ich folgte ihm einfach.

 

„Josephs Flug dürfte jeden Augenblick landen,“ klärte er mich auf, als wir an einem kleinen Coffeeshop vorbeikamen.

„Wir könnten Joseph einen Donut mitbringen,“ schlug Grant vor.

 

Ich fand die Idee gut. Wir gingen zu dem kleinen Geschäft und wir kauften eine Box mit den kleinen Leckereien. Neun Stück und Grant wusste genau, welche Joseph am Liebsten hatte. Wir nahmen drei Glazed Caramel Donuts, zwei Eclairs, zwei Coffee Rolls und zwei normale Chocolate Donuts.

Grant nahm die Schachtel und wir gingen die letzten paar Meter zu der großen Doppeltür, durch die die Ankommenden aus dem Flughafen kamen. Es hatten sich bereits einige Familien versammelt, die wohl ihre Angehörigen auch abholen wollten.

 

Jedoch waren Grant und ich die Einzigen, die nur zu zweit hier waren. Bei den Anderen waren es halbe Familientreffen. Alles schien versammelt zu sein. Eltern, Geschwister, Großeltern, Onkel, Tanten, Ehefrauen und -männer und ihre Kinder.

Ich hielt mich an Grants Arm fest, mir wurde langsam ziemlich flau im Magen. So nervös wie jetzt war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

 

Als sich die Türen öffneten, hielt ich den Atem an. Als erstes kamen ein paar normale Fluggäste heraus, doch dann kamen die ersten Soldaten. Sie wirkten alle gelöst und glücklich, als sie endlich in den Kreis ihrer Liebsten traten.

 

Es gab ein großes 'Hallo' und es wurde ziemlich laut, je mehr der Veteranen durch die Tür kamen.

Ich spürte, wie Grant neben mir immer unruhiger wurde. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mindestens genauso aufgeregt war, wie ich, vermutlich sogar noch mehr und er versuchte es zu verstecken. Langsam streichelte ich über seinen Unterarm.

 

„Joseph kommt bestimmt gleich,“ flüsterte ich in Grants Ohr.

 

Er nickte abwesend, dabei immer die Tür im Blick.

Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie er sich durch die Menge schob. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als er seinen Vater und mich entdeckte. Joseph verabschiedete sich von einem seiner Freunde, mit denen er gekommen war und kam zu uns. Er trug seine grüne Uniform und die dazu gehörende Kappe.

 

„Dad! Sarah!“

 

Er ließ seinen Seesack fallen und umarmte erst seinen Vater und dann mich. Er löste sich von mir und drückte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Auch wenn ich mir geschworen hatte, ihn nicht zu ohrfeigen, aber er hatte ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, sowie eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe.

Aus diesem Grund boxte ich auch gegen seine Brust, was Joseph zusammenzucken ließ.

 

„Autsch … da freu ich mich darauf, mein Mädchen zu sehen und dann bekomm ich eine verpasst. Das trifft mich tief Sarah.“

 

„Du hast gesagt, es geht dir gut!“ schrie ich ihn beinahe an.

 

„Es geht mir gut!“ antwortete er mit einem Grinsen.

 

„Du bist verletzt verdammt! Du hast eine Platzwunde und ein blaues Auge!“

 

„Das ist nichts. Nur ein paar Kratzer.“

 

"Ein paar ... Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen. Die Platzwunde sieht gemein aus und schön genäht ist sie auch nicht."

 

Ich griff nach Josephs Kinn und inspizierte die Wunde, nachdem ich seinen Kopf zu mir gedreht hatte. Es war wirklich schlampige Arbeit, vermutlich nur schnell zusammengeflickt, dass er fliegen konnte.

 

"Sind halt keine Schönheitschirurgen da unten. Und wenn ich sie besser verarztet haben wollte, hätte ich noch länger bleiben müssen und das wollte ich nicht," erklärte er ruhig und nahm meine Hand weg. "Es geht mir gut Sarah, wirklich."

 

Noch immer sah ich zweifelnd zu ihm auf. Joseph verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander und gab mir noch einen Kuss. Ich seufzte tief. Denn auch wenn ich mich ärgerte, dass er gelogen hatte, so war ich doch froh, dass er hier war.

Zu Hause.

 

Joseph klaubte seinen Seesack auf und schulterte ihn wieder, ehe wir uns in Richtung U-Bahn aufmachten.

Joseph unterhielt sich die ganze Zeit mit seinem Vater. Ich merkte langsam, wie sich die Müdigkeit in mir breit machte und ich ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste. In der Bahn war es ziemlich warm und auch Joseph strahlte eine solche Wärme aus, dass ich mich ein wenig an ihn lehnte und erneut die Augen schloss.

 

Er war wieder zu Hause.

Gesund und munter, abgesehen von den den kleinen Verletzungen.

 

**=*=**

 

Grant und Joseph weckten mich, als wir an unserer Haltestelle angekommen waren.

Ich schimpfte mich innerlich selbst. Denn ich hatte den Tag heute wirklich mit Joseph verbringen wollen und jetzt war ich wegen der Nachtschicht so müde.

Um ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen, hätte ich auch nach Hause gehen können, ich wohnte nur zwei Blocks von ihnen entfernt, aber wieder daran denken zu müssen, erneut von Joseph getrennt zu sein, bereitete mir Unbehagen. Da kämpfte ich lieber gegen meine Müdigkeit an.

 

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns jetzt ein gemütliches Frühstück machen. Mit Kaffee, den Donuts und Speck mit Rührei. Und danach könnt ihr beiden ein wenig Zeit zusammen verbringen, während ich zu Martha auf den Friedhof fahre."

 

"Das mit dem Frühstück klingt gut Dad. Aber ich wollte Ma auch besuchen. Lass uns zusammen fahren."

 

"Nein," lehnte Grant höflich ab. "Genies du die Zeit mit Sarah. Deine Mutter würde es verstehen. Du kannst ja später noch fahren, oder morgen."

 

Ich wollte mich da nicht einmischen. Ich fand beide Ideen sehr schön, aber natürlich würde ich Grants Vorschlag bevorzugen.

 

Der ältere Mann ließ uns nun auch alle in die Wohnung und während ich meine Jacke und Schuhe auszog, verschwand Joseph in seinem Zimmer, um seine Sachen zu verräumen. Ich half Grant danach beim Frühstück, legte den Speck in die Pfanne und machte das Rührei soweit fertig.

Grant deckte den Tisch, platzierte die Donuts auf einem extra Teller und machte den Kaffee.

 

Gerade als ich die warmen Speisen auf den Tellern verteilte, kam Joseph aus seinem Zimmer. Und ohne seine Uniform sah er so viel jünger aus. Und müde und erschöpft. Vielleicht sollte er dann auch besser eine Runde schlafen.

Ich stellte einen Teller vor ihn, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und strich durch das weiche kurze dunkelblonde Haar. Joseph sah zu mir auf und schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln, welches ich erwiderte.

 

"Lass es dir schmecken," sagte ich, ehe ich neben ihm Platz nahm.

 

Das Gespräch beim Frühstück war leicht und ungezwungen. Joseph erzählte uns von seinen ganzen Erlebnissen und Eindrücken, die er im Irak gesammelt hatte. Und ich war froh, dass dein Dienst jetzt bis auf Weiteres getan war und er nicht in ein weiteres Kriegsgebiet musste.

Natürlich konnte man da nie sicher sein, aber es beruhigte mich doch, dass zu wissen.

 

Nach dem Frühstück räumte ich zusammen mit Joseph den Tisch ab und ich erledigte den Abwasch, während er seinen Vater noch zur Tür begleitete.

Ich konnte sie leise in der Diele reden hören, aber ich machte mir keine allzu großen Gedanken darum. Während ich abwusch, summte ich leise 'Don't stop believing' von Journey vor mich hin. Ich mochte das Lied einfach total gerne.

Joseph kam, nachdem sein Vater gegangen war und begann das Geschirr abzutrocknen.

 

„Du musst das nicht tun,“ bemerkte ich, als ich die Spüle auswischte.

 

„Es ist schön, etwas normales tun zu können. Das hab ich früher immer mit Mom gemacht. Sie mochte es, wenn sie Hilfe in der Küche hatte. Du etwa nicht?“

 

„Oh … doch, doch ich mag es schon, wenn ich Hilfe in der Küche bekomme. Besonders beim Abwasch. Aber ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht müde und möchtest ein Nickerchen machen.“

 

„Nicht doch. Ich hab während des Flugs geschlafen. Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht so müde.“

 

Ich wollte ihm glauben, aber die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen straften ihn Lügen. Ich nahm Joseph das Küchentuch weg und nahm ihn an der Hand. Er folgte mir widerstandslos zum Sofa, wo ich ihn hinsetzte.

 

„Ich seh mir jetzt einmal deine Platzwunde an. Sie gefällt mir wirklich nicht.“

 

Die Decke, die Grant immer über der Lehne hängen hatte, legte ich um Josephs Schultern, damit ihm nicht kalt wurde.

 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

 

Ich ging ins Badezimmer und suchte nach Desinfektionsmittel und ein paar Wattepads, sowie einer Heilsalbe. An der Naht konnte ich nichts mehr ändern, die war schon verpfuscht. Aber es musste ja nicht bedeuten, dass eine unschöne Narbe zurückbleiben musste.

 

Wieder im Wohnzimmer setzte ich mich Joseph gegenüber auf den Tisch.

Brav lehnte er sich nach vorn, sodass ich mir die Wunde ansehen konnte. Jetzt im warmen Licht des Wohnzimmers sah es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus. Sie war wirklich nicht sehr schön vernäht, aber vermutlich war es das Beste, was man an der Front erwarten konnte.

Ich hielt Josephs Kinn zwischen meinen Fingern, während ich die Flasche mit dem Mittel aufschraubte und einen Wattebausch damit tränkte. Ich tastete noch die Ränder ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich nichts entzündet hatte, ehe ich die Wunde reinigte.

Joseph ließ alles über sich ergehen, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Im Anschluss trug ich die Heilsalbe auf und verteilte sie sanft, ehe ich meine Finger an dem Wattebausch sauber machte. Ich brachte das Mittel und die Salbe zurück ins Badezimmer und entsorgte den Wattepad.

 

Als ich aus dem Bad zurück kam, lag Joseph all seinen Worten zum Trotz auf dem Sofa und schlief. Ich richtete die Decke über ihm, ehe ich mich auf den schmalen Platz zu seinen Füßen zwängte und mich ein wenig mit unter die Decke kuschelte.

Ich wollte nur für fünf Minuten meine Augen schließen, um ein wenig Kraft zu tanken.

Mehr nicht.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich wurde wach, als jemand die Decke vorsichtig über mich breitete. Ich lag halb auf dem Sofa, ein Kissen unter meinen Nacken geschoben. Meine Beine hingen halb über Josephs Oberschenkeln und ich befand mich nun auch in der Horizontalen.

 

"Schlaf weiter Sarah," flüsterte Grant. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."

 

Mit einem schwachen Nicken schloss ich meine Augen wieder und schlief weiter.

 

**=*=**

 

Richtig wach wurde ich, als Josephs Lachen durch die Wohnung halte.

Verschlafen setzte ich mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Während ich die Decke um meine Schultern wickelte, stand ich auf und tappte in die Küche.

Im Gang bemerkte ich, dass es bereits finster draußen wurde. Ich würde dann wohl gleich heimgehen. Ich musste noch Wäsche waschen und mit Zoe hatte ich auch noch telefonieren wollen. Ich hatte es ihr versprochen.

Die beiden Männer sahen entschuldigend zu mir, als ich in die Essküche trat.

 

"Tut uns Leid Sarah, haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte Grant.

 

"Nein ... nicht wirklich. Ich war schon ein wenig wach." Ich blieb neben Joseph stehen und lehnte mich ein wenig an seinen Stuhl.

"Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Es wird schon dunkel und ich hab Zoe versprochen, dass ich sie heute anrufe."

 

"Natürlich Sarah. Ich begleite dich noch nach Hause," antwortete Joseph.

 

"Das musst du nicht. Es ist ja nicht weit, nur zwei Blocks. Das schaff ich schon."

 

"Keine Widerrede. Es mögen nur zwei Blocks sein, aber da kann auch vieles passieren. Die Gegend ist nicht so sicher."

 

"Joseph hat Recht. Lass ihn dich einfach begleiten. Ihm passiert wohl eher weniger, als einer hübschen jungen Dame," meinte Grant.

 

„Ja, weil ich auch so furchteinflößend bin,“ antwortete Joseph mit einem ironischen Unterton.

„Aber Dad hat Recht. Und ich würde mich auch besser fühlen, wenn ich dich begleiten dürfte.“

 

Ich seufzte tief und nickte schließlich. Es würde mich nicht umbringen, mich von ihm begleiten zu lassen. Und es war bestimmt angenehmer. Denn wirklich sicher fühlte ich mich in der Nacht nicht, wenn ich allein durch die Straßen lief.

Was jetzt aber eher weniger an New York lag, als an dem allgemeinen Unbehagen, dass ich in der Nacht alleine draußen hatte.

 

„Ich leg nur schnell die Decke zurück und such meine Tasche und dann könnten wir los?“

 

„Lass die Decke liegen Sarah. Das mache ich später dann,“ meinte Grant. Und ich nickte dankbar.

 

Ich ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn kurz.

 

„Danke für das Frühstück Grant. Und danke, dass ich hier bleiben durfte.“

 

„Alles gut Mädchen. Ich freue mich doch immer über deine Besuche.“

 

Ich gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, ehe ich ins Wohnzimmer ging und die Decke zumindest zurück aufs Sofa brachte.

Joseph hörte ich schon im Gang und als ich da mit meiner Handtasche auftauchte, stand er schon in Jacke, Schal und Turnschuhen bereit. Wieder saß die Brille auf seiner Nase, die er damals getragen hatte, als er mich vom Krankenhaus zurück zur Central Station gebracht hatte.

 

Ich nahm meine Jacke vom Haken und wand den Schal um meinen Hals, ehe ich meine Turnschuhe schlüpfte.

Joseph nahm noch den Schlüssel vom Bord neben der Tür mit und gemeinsam gingen wir nach draußen. Es war frisch geworden und ich zog meine Jacke gleich ein wenig enger um mich, um mich gegen die Kälte zu wappnen.

Joseph bot mir seinen Arm an und ich hakte mich gern bei ihm unter. Er war sogar durch die dicke Jacke ganz warm und ich schmiegte mich ein wenig fester an ihn.

 

„Jetzt hast du dir extra für mich frei genommen und dann machen wir nichts anderes als schlafen,“ meinte Joseph nach einer Weile.

 

Ich lachte leicht. „Ich denke, dass ist unser gutes Recht, dass wir ein wenig geschlafen haben. Du hattest einen anstrengenden Flug hinter dir und noch viel anstrengendere Monate und ich hatte eine Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Schicht. Es ist also alles gut. Außerdem haben wir noch die nächsten drei Tage Zeit.“

 

Joseph nickte. „Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“ fragte er mich plötzlich. „Und dein Geburtstag?

 

Ich sah ein wenig verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Grün und blau, warum? Und ich hab am 31. August Geburtstag.“

 

„Wir wissen eigentlich nichts voneinander. Keine Hobbies, keine Lieblingsfarbe, keine Lieblingsfilme. Wir haben uns nie die Zeit gegeben einander unter 'normalen' Umständen kennen zu lernen. Und es gibt so viel, was ich von dir wissen möchte, Sarah.“

 

Ich wandte meinen Blick kurz nach vorne, ehe ich wieder zu Joseph sah.

 

„Normal ist doch langweilig. Normal kann jeder, Joseph,“ grinste ich.

„Was ich gerne mache ist lesen und ein wenig zeichnen. Aber ich bin nicht sonderlich gut. Und tanzen. Ich mag den Frühling, wenn alles blüht und es endlich warm wird. Und ich gehe für mein Leben gern ins Kino. Und wenn ich schlecht gelaunt bin, sollte man mir besser aus dem Weg gehen. Und für ein Stück gute Schokolade würde ich Morde begehen.“

 

Joseph lachte leise. „Wohin würdest du gerne reisen, wenn du könntest?“ fragte er.

 

„Paris!“ antwortete ich sofort. „Und London, Rom, Mailand und Capri. Du?“

 

„Italien wäre auch eines meiner großen Wunschziele. Für drei Wochen mit dem Auto durch das Land fahren und von einem Tag in den Anderen leben, ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Einfach nur den Flug buchen und los geht's.“

 

„Das klingt herrlich,“ gestand ich. „Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Und wann ist dein Geburtstag?“

 

„Sonnengelb. Es erinnert mich an den Sommer und an das Leben. Es ist eine so warme Farbe, die mir egal wo ich auf der Welt auch bin, immer ein Gefühl von Heimat gibt. Und ich habe am 7. April Geburtstag.“

 

„Das ist ...“

 

„Kitschig, ich weiß.“

 

„Nein … nein, das ist es nicht. Ich wollte sagen 'romantisch' und sehr tiefsinnig.“

 

Wir bogen um die Ecke und mein Wohnhaus kam in Sicht. Ich nahm meine Tasche von der Schulter und suchte meine Schlüssel, damit ich gleich aufsperren konnte.

 

„Kommst du noch mit hoch?“ fragte ich Joseph.

 

„Nein, ich gehe gleich wieder heim. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich morgen gegen zehn abhole und wir dann frühstücken gehen. Und danach ins National History Museum und dann noch Abendessen?“

 

„Drei Dates an einem Tag?“ feixte ich.

 

„Wir haben viel nachzuholen Sarah,“ antwortete Joseph vergnügt. „Also?“

 

„Um zehn, hier bei mir,“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

Ich löste mich von Joseph, als wir vor die Haustüre traten.

 

„Danke, dass du mich nach Hause gebracht hast. Das hättest du wirklich nicht tun brauchen.“

 

„Ich hab es wirklich gern getan.“ Joseph hatte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jogginghose geschoben und sah ein wenig verlegen zu mir. „Gute Nacht Sarah. Und bis morgen.“

 

„Gute Nacht!“

 

Joseph beugte sich noch ein Stückchen nach vorn und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Wange. Als er sich von mir löste, schenkte er mir noch ein schüchternes Lächeln, ehe er sich umdrehte und ging. Ich blieb solange im Eingang des Hauses stehen, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Erst dann drehte ich mich um und ging nach drinnen.

 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen stieg ich in den Aufzug und fuhr in den sechsten Stock nach oben.

Die Wäsche steckte ich sofort in die Maschine, dann konnte ich sie später aufhängen, wenn ich mit Zoe telefoniert hatte. Außerdem setzte ich einen kleinen Topf mit Nudeln auf. Ich würde mir später dazu einfach eine Tomatensauce machen. Das ging immer.

 

Ehe ich dann meine beste Freundin anrief, zog ich mir noch eine Jogginghose und ein großes Schlabbershirt an und band meine Haare in einem Dutt nach oben, damit sie mir nicht so sehr im Weg umgingen. Wenn ich mich so in meiner Wohnung umsah, würde es auch nicht schaden, wenn ich wieder einmal ein bisschen aufräumte.

Vielleicht ließ sich das ja auch heute noch einrichten.

 

**=*=**

 

Joseph holte mich wie versprochen am nächsten Tag um zehn ab. Er führte mich in ein kleines, aber sehr feines Bistro aus, in dem es angeblich den besten Kaffee der Stadt und immer frische Croissants gab.

Und es war wirklich herrlich. Man bekam hier alles, was das Herz bei einem guten Frühstück begehrte. Und wir tauschten endlich die Dinge miteinander aus, die man wohl von Anfang an über jemanden lernen sollte, in den man sich verliebte.

 

Ich erfuhr, dass Joseph eine absolute Schwäche für kleine Katzen und Hunde hatte, was total niedlich war, wenn man sein Aussehen mit in Betracht zog. Ein Kerl von fast 1,90m Körpergröße, der trainiert war und dazu noch Soldat, war das das niedlichste, das es auf der Welt gab.

Er mochte lange Spaziergänge, vor allem im Winter, wenn es geschneit hatte und es eiskalt draußen war, sodass der Schnee im Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Er mochte das Meer und fuhr aus diesem Grund ebenso gern wie sein Dad nach Coney Island.

Er konnte Männer nicht leiden, die ihre Frauen unterdrückten oder ihnen weh taten.

Und das war etwas, dass ich zu tiefst bewunderte. Er würde für Frauen immer einstehen, denn seine Mutter hatte ihm Respekt gegenüber ihrem Geschlecht beigebracht.

Joseph fragte mich viel über meine Familie und ich erzählte ihm alles, was mir einfiel und alles was er wissen wollte.

 

Nach dem Frühstück entführte er mich nach Manhattan und wir gingen ins Museum.

Auch wenn ich nun schon seit ein paar Monaten hier lebte, hierin hatte ich es noch nicht geschafft. Obwohl es auf meiner Liste ziemlich weit oben gestanden hatte. Und ich mochte die alten ehrwürdigen Hallen auf Anhieb. Hier gab es so viel Geschichte zu sehen und man konnte einfach das mystische spüren.

Joseph zeigte mir seine Lieblingsstücke hier, zu denen natürlich auch der große T-Rex im Eingangsbereich gehörte.

 

Wir verbrachten einen tollen Tag zusammen und am Abend führte mich Joseph noch in ein italienisches Restaurant. Wir teilten uns eine große Pizza und einen Salat.

 

Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ein Gefühl dafür, was Liebe wirklich bedeuten könnte. Und das es mehr dafür brauchte, als nur einen Mann und eine Frau.

Es brauchte Vertrauen.

Und Gemeinsamkeiten.

Und Kleinigkeiten, die einem einander wichtig machten.

 

Und die Kleinigkeiten, die mir Joseph wichtig machten, hatten mit den Briefen angefangen, die sorgfältig in einer kleinen Schachtel unter meinem Bett lagen.


	6. 06

**06**

 

Die nächsten beiden Monate flogen förmlich ins Land.

Und während Joseph seinen Urlaub genoss, ehe er im neuen Jahr auf einem Stützpunkt zu arbeiten anfing, hatte ich eine richtig harte Zeit.

Viele meiner Kolleginnen waren krank und die Notaufnahme war kategorisch unterbesetzt und ich schob normale Tagschichten mit Nachtschichten und teilweise ein paar andere Dienste hintereinander, damit wir alles abdecken konnten.

 

Es war drei Tage vor Heilig Abend und ich kam gerade von einer Doppel-Schicht nach Hause. Ich warf meine Tasche in eine Ecke und fiel erst einmal vornüber auf das Sofa. Ich war so übelst fertig. So müde und ausgelaugt und ich wollte mich nur noch in mein Bett verkriechen und die nächsten beiden Tage nicht mehr rauskommen.

Afra hatte mich gefragt, ob ich den Dienst für sie an Heilig Abend übernehmen könnte. Natürlich hatte ich zugesagt. In meinen Augen war es wichtiger, dass eine Mutter einen solchen Tag mit ihrem Kind verbrachte, als wenn ich mich allein zu Hause langweilen würde.

Meine Familie würde ich erst am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag besuchen. Das war der klassische Tag, an dem meine gesamte Familie zusammen kam.

 

Da ich jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, rollte ich mich wieder von meinem Sofa herunter und beschloss meinen Abwasch zu machen. Joseph würde am Nachmittag kommen, damit wir gemeinsam ein paar Filme gucken konnten.

Ich zog mir meine graue Sweatpants an und einen warmen Pulli, ehe ich in die Küche tappte. Es war ein bisschen viel Geschirr stehen geblieben in der letzten Zeit. Ich suchte mein Spülmittel heraus und die Handschuhe, ehe ich den Wasserhahn auf warm stellte und ihn anstellte.

Und es passierte nichts.

 

Fassungslos starrte ich auf den Wasserhahn.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Ich schaltete den Hahn an und wieder aus, da sich nichts tat.

Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Da würde ich wohl den Hausmeister brauchen, um es zu reparieren. Ich warf meine Handschuhe ins Becken und fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach unten. Aus der Wohnung unseres Hausmeisters drang der laute Ton des Fernsehers. Ich klopfte an die Tür und wartete.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich endlich Schritte hinter der Tür hörte. Ich zuckte zusammen, als er die Tür ziemlich schroff aufriss.

 

"Was ist?" schnauzte er mich an.

 

Wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

 

"Meine Spüle ist kaputt, es kommt kein Wasser aus dem Hahn. Könnten Sie das bitte reparieren! Jetzt!"

 

"Schätzchen, sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich jetzt Zeit?"

 

"Bitte was? Natürlich? Was tun Sie denn bitte, was wichtiger wäre als meine Spüle?"

 

„Schätzchen, es läuft gerade ein Spiel im Fernsehen, dass ich mir ansehen will! Ich kümmer mich morgen um deinen Wasserhahn.“

 

Ein Spiel … EIN SPIEL?!?!

 

„Dann brauch ich sie auch nicht mehr!“ schnauzte ich ihn an und stürmte wieder davon.

 

Ich fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach oben und schlug meine Wohnungstür wütend hinter mir zu. Das war doch ehrlich nicht möglich!

Da brauchte man einmal in sechs Monaten Hilfe und was bekam man? Eine dumme Antwort und … argh das war doch echt nicht zum aushalten! Ich ging noch einmal zur Spüle und versuchte es erneut.

Doch es passierte wieder nichts!

 

Mein Blick fiel auf das Telefon, dann auf den TV.

Vielleicht wenn Joseph schon früher kommen konnte? Aber ich konnte nicht dauernd meinem Freund solche Sachen aufhalsen. Irgendwann würde er mich dafür hassen, wenn ich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu ihm kam.

Als würde ich gar nichts allein auf die Reihe bekommen!

 

Ich schlug wütend gegen die Arbeitsfläche, ehe ich über meinen eigenen Schatten sprang und bei den Rogers anrief.

 

„Joseph Rogers?“

 

„Joseph? Kannst du bitte gleich kommen? Meine Spüle ist kaputt und der dumme Hausmeister hat keine Zeit, weil er irgendein bescheuertes Spiel anschaut und ich will den Abwasch machen …“

 

„Natürlich Baby … hey, hey … ganz ruhig. Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir.“

 

„Danke …“

 

Aber ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er es noch gehört hatte.

Während ich nun auf meinen Freund wartete, räumte ich zumindest ein wenig im Wohnzimmer und im Bad auf. Wir verbrachten die meiste Zeit in den beiden Räumen. In meinem Schlafzimmer schlief ich eigentlich nur noch, wenn ich allein war.

Ansonsten lümmelte ich mit Joseph auf dem Sofa, wir sahen alte Filme oder hörten Musik, oder wir gingen zusammen aus. Es war schön, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen und ich konnte mir nichts schöneres mehr vorstellen.

Meine Freunde mochten ihn auch. Zoe freute sich auf jeden Besuch, den sie in New York machte und auch Afra und die kleine Peggy mochten ihn. Er raubte jedem gleich das Herz.

 

Joseph war keine zehn Minuten später wirklich da. Er atmete schnell, vermutlich war er gelaufen und unter seinem Arm hielt er einen Werkzeugkoffer und ich hätte in Tränen ausbrechen können.

Ich ärgerte mich noch immer so sehr über das Verhalten des Hausmeisters.

Joseph küsste mich kurz, ehe er sofort in der Küche verschwand.

 

„Ist das das erste Mal, dass dir das passiert?“ rief Joseph aus der Küche.

 

Ich hatte die Tür geschlossen und war stehen geblieben. Bis ich nun Josephs Stimme hörte.

Ich ging zu ihm in die Küche, blieb bei der Anrichte stehen, während mein Mann unter der Spüle lag.

 

„Ja,“ antwortete ich gereizt. „Natürlich ist es das erste Mal. Oh ich bin so wütend Joseph. Er hat mich einfach abgewiesen, weil er ein Spiel anschauen wollte. Und ich kann nicht einmal das Geschirr der letzten Woche wegwaschen, weil es nicht geht!“

 

Joseph kam unter der Spüle hervor und setzte sich auf, sah zu mir. Seine Augen glitzerten verschmitzt.

 

„Sarah, was hältst du davon, wenn du ein Bad nimmst und ich kümmer mich derweil darum? Und danach machen wir es uns gemütlich, so wie wir es geplant hatten.“

 

Ich stand einen Moment sprachlos da, ehe ich mich umdrehte und davon stürmte.

 

„Wenn du mich loswerden wolltest, hättest du erst gar nicht kommen brauchen,“ schrie ich, als ich ins Badezimmer stürmte.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach einer Stunde kam ich wieder aus dem Bad. Ich hatte mich in eine frische Jogginghose und ein Top geschmissen und meine Haare waren in einem Handtuchturban hoch drapiert.

Joseph saß auf dem Sofa und grinste mich an. Ich war noch immer wütend und stampfte an ihm vorbei in die Küche, um mir ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Als mein Blick auf die Spüle fiel, lag dort daneben das ganze Geschirr.

Abgespült …

Ich drehte mich zu Joseph um, der seinen Blick über die Lehne des Sofas zu mir geworfen hatte.

 

„Joseph …“ kam es leise von mir.

 

Und mit einem Mal kamen die ganzen Schuldgefühle über mich herein. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und als Joseph seine Arme ausbreitete, lief ich sofort zu ihm.

 

„Es tut mir so Leid,“ weinte ich gegen sein Hemd, während er seinen Arm fest um mich schlang.

 

„Du hattest ne schlechte Woche,“ murmelte er gegen meine Stirn. „Und hey, ich bin immer da für dich, das weißt du oder? Und ehrlich, dein Hausmeister ist ein Arsch. Ich habe das Spiel auch geschaut mit meinem Dad. Aber als du angerufen hast, kam ich gern. Du bist mein Mädchen, du bist mein Baby. Für dich würde ich alles tun.“

 

Ich schmiegte mich noch enger an Joseph, der mit seiner freien Hand die Decke holte und dann über mich breitete. Meine Arme schlossen sich fester um Josephs Oberkörper.

Er hatte Recht, meine Woche war wirklich schlimm gewesen und sie würden in den nächsten Wochen nicht besser werden. Und es gab nichts, wirklich gar nichts, dass mich hätte aufmuntern können.

Und dann auch noch der Besuch bei meinen Eltern.

 

„Es ist nicht fair, dass ich es bei dir dann auslasse. Du kannst am allerwenigsten dafür. Und am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag muss ich zu meinen Eltern fahren und ich hab keine Lust … ich will nicht.“

 

Josephs Hand löste das Handtuch über meinen Haaren und strich liebevoll durch meine Haare.

 

„Lieber lässt es du bei mir raus, als das du es in dich rein frisst Sarah. Ich bin da für dich okay. Und ich will, dass du glücklich bist.“ Er küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Und was den Besuch bei deinen Eltern angeht. Ich begleite dich. Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen und es ist unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten. Ich weiß, dass vermutlich noch viele folgen werden. Aber ich möchte diese Erfahrungen alle mit dir sammeln.“

 

„Joseph … ich hab dich doch gar nicht verdient,“ murmelte ich.

 

„Ach Baby,“ flüsterte Joseph gegen meine Stirn. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde. Du hast mich im Irak aufrecht gehalten, du hast mir mit deinen Briefen mehr geholfen, als jeder andere Mensch es je gekonnt hätte. Ich liebe dich Sarah, aus tiefstem Herzen. Und ich möchte, dass du mit deinen Problemen zu mir kommst und dass du all deine Sorgen mit mir teilst, okay?“

 

„Okay …“

 

„Okay.“ Joseph lächelte mich an. „Baby, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns an Heilig Abend in der Central Station treffen und von da aus etwas schönes unternehmen? Ich kann uns einen Tisch in dem italienischen Restaurant reservieren, dass du so sehr magst.“

 

„Das würdest du für mich tun?“

 

„Natürlich. Wann bist du in etwa an der Central Station?“

 

„Wenn ich pünktlich raus komme, bin ich so gegen halb sechs in der Central Station. Wo wollen wir uns denn treffen?“

 

„Was hältst du von der Anzeigetafel, wo wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben.“

 

„Das ist so romantisch Joseph,“ lachte ich leise.

 

„Du kennst mich. Für dich ist mir nichts zu viel!“

 

„Gut,“ antwortete ich ihm, ehe ich meine Augen ein wenig schloss. Nur für ein paar Minuten.

 

**=*=**

 

Hatte ich gedacht, dass meine Tage zuvor schon schlimm gewesen waren, so war Heilig Abend die Hölle in der Notaufnahme. Ich hatte sogar etwas früher angefangen, damit ich wirklich pünktlich loskam, aber es war wohl eher ziemlich missglückt.

Denn neben den ganzen Schnittwunden, Schürfwunden und Verbrennungen kam der schlimmste Schneesturm seit Jahren hinzu. Es hatte gestern Abend angefangen zu schneien. Richtig schöne, dicke Flocken und seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört. Und der Wind ging auch ziemlich stürmisch. Also kamen zu den üblichen Hausfrauen-Verletzungen noch einige Unfallopfer von Autounfällen hinzu.

 

Joseph hatte zweimal während meiner Schicht angerufen, damit ich unsere Verabredung am Abend nicht vergaß.

Die hätte ich nie vergessen und so packte ich um viertel nach fünf meine Sachen und entfloh dem Chaos meiner Arbeit. Ich hatte mich nicht einmal mehr umgezogen, da ich in 15 Minuten am Central Bahnhof sein sollte.

Ich lief zur U-Bahn und hoffte, dass ich noch einigermaßen pünktlich sein würde.

Ich sprang gerade noch in die wartende Bahn, ehe sich auch schon die Türen schlossen. Vom kurzen Weg hierher, war der Pelzkragen meiner Kapuze schon völlig mit Schnee bedeckt und ich fühlte mich wie ein Schneemann. Es gab noch einen freien Sitzplatz und mit Hilfe einer Bürste und meines Zopfgummis versuchte ich meine Haare ein wenig in Ordnung zu bringen.

Damit Joseph sich nicht vollständig blamierte, wenn ich schon in meiner Arbeitskleidung mit ihm ausging.

 

Die drei Stationen bis zur Central Station waren gleich vorbei und ich verließ den Zug mit einem Großteil der Menschen. Ich musste mich einen kleinen Moment orientieren, ehe ich wusste, in welche Richtung ich musste. Ich drückte mich durch die wartende Menschenmenge und schlug meinen Weg zum Terminal ein.

Mit der Rolltreppe ging es nach oben und dann noch einen kleinen Fußmarsch bis in den großen Warte und Empfangsbereich.

Der auch mit Menschen gefüllt war. Aber jeder der nicht Arbeiten musste, wollte wohl zu seinen Liebsten nach Hause. Hoffentlich würde es in zwei Tagen nicht genauso zugehen.

 

Auch hier quetschte ich mich durch die Menge, um zu Joseph zu kommen.

Ich war fast zehn Minuten zu spät und hoffte, dass er noch auf mich wartete. Meine Augen suchten den gesamten Bereich ab, doch ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. Ich war bei der Anzeigetafel angekommen und drehte mich langsam um die eigene Achse. Niemand, der Joseph auch nur ein wenig ähnlich sah, abgesehen von dem Soldaten, der mit einer älteren Frau diskutierte.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Das war Joseph ... aber warum trug er seine Uniform. Die ihm ausgesprochen gut stand.

Ich schulterte meine Tasche und ging zu ihnen.

 

" ... Ma'am. Die Rosen sind nicht für die Passanten bestimmt. Sie sind für meine Freundin."

 

"Die stehen hier einfach so herum. Wollen Sie sie mir wegnehmen? Ich werde schreien, wenn Sie mir zu nahe kommen!"

 

"Ma'am bitte ... geben Sie sie mir wieder!" flehte Joseph und ich sah die Rosen, die die Dame in der Hand hielt.

 

Ich trat neben meinen Freund und legte ihm meine Hand auf den Oberarm. "Hey Joseph, hier bin ich. Was ist denn los?"

 

"Hey Baby, ich wollte nur die Dame bitten, mir die Rosen wieder zu geben, die ich für dich ... Ach verdammt!"

 

Den kurzen Augenblick in dem Joseph sich zu mir umgedreht hatte, hatte die Frau genutzt und war abgehauen. Joseph ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief ein und aus.

 

"Es ist doch nicht so schlimm, Joseph. Du hast doch noch immer welche." Ich deutete auf das Bündel in seiner Rechten.

 

"Doch ... doch eigentlich ist das ziemlich schlimm. Das ganze hier ist ein Desaster! Ich hatte hundert rote Rosen für dich gekauft und hier aufgestellt. Aber die Leute haben einfach angefangen sie mitzunehmen und jetzt steh ich hier und hab noch fünf ... fünf Rosen, Sarah. Und meine Kumpel, die in einer Kapelle spielen und mich unterstützen wollten, stecken irgendwo im Schnee fest und …nichts hat geklappt! Alles ist kaputt!" Joseph war wirklich ziemlich aufgebracht.

 

"Bei was wollten dich deine Freunde den unterstützen? Und warum trägst du deine Uniform?"

 

Joseph seufzte. "Das hier hätte alles so viel anders laufen sollen."

 

Er nahm meine linke Hand in seine und ging vor mir auf die Knie. Meine Augen wurden groß und mir stieg augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht.

 

"Joseph? Was tust du da?" fragte ich ein bisschen atemlos und panisch, als er in seiner Hosentasche noch etwas suchte.

 

Passanten blieben stehen und es bildete sich langsam eine kleine Zuschauermenge um uns.

 

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Sarah. Das hier ist jetzt wirklich nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich wollte dich mit hundert roten Rosen überraschen und einer Kapelle. Aber daraus ist jetzt nichts geworden. Aber den hier," Joseph hielt triumphierend einen kleinen Ring hoch, "Den konnten sie mir nicht nehmen. Sarah, ich weiß, wir kennen uns erst seit einem halben Jahr und es ist vermutlich noch viel zu früh. Aber in diesem halben Jahr hab ich mich dir näher gefühlt, als je einer anderen Person in meinem Leben. Und ich war mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so sicher bei etwas, wie ich es bei uns bin. Wir gehören zusammen Sarah. Und kein Krieg, kein Ozean und kein Kontinent zwischen uns kann mich davon abbringen, dich aus tiefstem Herzen zu lieben. Du bist die Frau fürs Leben für mich Sarah. Ich will niemand anderen haben. Und auch wenn das heute nicht perfekt ist, wir sind es. Und weil wir perfekt füreinander sind, frage ich dich hier und jetzt: willst du meine Frau werden?"

 

Zittern … ich zitterte so stark in diesem Moment, dass ich froh war, dass Joseph meine Hand in seiner hielt, denn sie gab mir ein wenig Halt, erdete mich in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere.

Josephs blaue Augen waren hoffnungsvoll auf mich gerichtet und ich starrte zurück.

Ich ließ seine Worte noch einmal in meinem Kopf Revue passieren.

Er liebte mich aus tiefstem Herzen. Und ich war seine Frau fürs Leben.

Joseph wollte mich! MICH!

Sarah Marie Gibs!

Und wir waren perfekt zusammen!

 

„Ja,“ brachte ich heraus. „Oh mein Gott! Ja!“

 

Joseph schob den feinen Ring an meinen Finger und stand dann auf, während die stehengebliebenen Passanten laut klatschten.

Meine Hände legten sich sofort an seine Wangen und ich zog ihn zu einem stürmischen Kuss heran.

Ich brauchte keine hundert roten Rosen und keine Kapelle.

Alles was ich brauchte, war dieser Mann in meinem Leben und seine starken Arme, die mich vor allem schützen konnten, dass noch auf uns zukam.

 

„Ich liebe dich … ich liebe dich so sehr!“ flüsterte ich gegen seine Lippen, als ich kurz Luft holte.

 

Josephs Arme legten sich um meine Mitte und er drückte mich fest an sich.

Mit einem leisen Lachen löste ich mich dann schließlich von seinen weichen Lippen und umarmte ihn stark.

 

„Du bist nicht böse wegen der Rosen?“ fragte Joseph, als wir uns endlich losließen.

 

„Nein … ich hab einen Ring. Der geht wenigstens nicht kaputt! Und ich kann ihn immer bei mir tragen. Sogar bei der Arbeit, da kann ich ihn an eine Kette machen.“

 

„Dann darf ich dich jetzt in unser Lieblingsrestaurant entführen Mrs Rogers? Die Reservierung hat nämlich geklappt! Zumindest hoffe ich das!“

 

Ich lachte laut und küsste meinen zukünftigen Ehemann noch einmal, bevor ich unsere Finger miteinander verschränkte.

Das Restaurant war nicht weit von der Central Station entfernt und auch wenn es heftig schneite, so war der Weg doch ziemlich entspannt.

 

„Weiß es dein Vater?“ fragte ich, als ich mich bei Joseph untergehakt hatte.

 

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich morgen vielleicht eine Überraschung für ihn habe. Aber er weiß nicht, was es ist. Ich denke, er wird sich ziemlich freuen. Und ich denke, du solltest Zoe vielleicht noch anrufen heute Abend.“

 

„Zoe?“ fragte ich verwundert.

 

„Ja … ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe bei der ganzen Sache. Ich musste ja von jemandem deine Ringgröße erfahren. Und die erste Person, die mir einfiel war Zoe. Deine Eltern hätte ich vielleicht auch fragen können, aber ich hielt es nicht für klug.“

 

„Wir müssen es ihnen auch sagen!“

 

„Ja … aber das hat Zeit Sarah. Jetzt genießen wir erst einmal ein wunderbares Abendessen und dann fahren wir zu dir nach Hause.“

 

„Bleibst du bei mir heute Nacht?“

 

„Wenn ich denn darf, dann bleibe ich gerne bei dir.“ Joseph beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich sanft. „Ich würde es mir wirklich sehr wünschen.“

 

Joseph öffnete die Tür des Restaurants und ließ mir den Vortritt. Ich klopfte den ganzen Schnee von meiner Jacke und schob die Kapuze vom Kopf, welche ich aufgezogen hatte, als wir den Bahnhof verlassen hatten.

Ich folgte meinem Verlobten, der nach drinnen ging.

 

„Guten Abend Sir, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“ fragte der Kellner.

 

„Hi, ähm, ich habe einen Tisch für zwei Personen reserviert. Rogers, Joseph.“

 

Der Mann sah auf einer kleinen Liste nach und nickte schließlich. „Folgen sie mir.“

 

Joseph legte seinen Arm um mich und wir gingen hinter dem Mann her, der uns zu einem kleinen Tisch brachte, welcher ein wenig abgelegen lag. Joseph half mir aus meiner Jacke und gab sie an den Kellner weiter, ehe er mir den Stuhl zurecht rückte.

 

„Es tut mir Leid,“ sagte ich leise. „Aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit mehr, dass ich mich umgezogen hätte.

 

„Sarah, ganz ehrlich, es ist mir egal, was du trägst. Außerdem steht dir der Kittel auch ziemlich gut. Du siehst wundervoll aus.“

 

Joseph schob seine Hand in mein Haar und küsste mich sanft. Ich lächelte, schmiegte mich ein wenig in die sanfte Berührung.

 

„Du siehst aber auch ziemlich gut aus. Die Uniform steht dir! Sie lässt dich so erwachsen wirken und heiß … ja, du siehst heißt damit aus!“

 

Joseph lachte leise, als der Kellner zurück kam und uns die Karten reichte.

Joseph bestellte zwei Gläser Champagner für uns, zur Feier des Tages. Ich entschied mich für ein kleines Gläschen Weißwein und die frischen Ravioli mit Steinpilzfüllung. Joseph blieb bei dem Glas Sekt und einem großen Glas Wasser, dazu eine Pizza mit Schinken und Champignons.

 

„Und wie hast du dir nun unsere gemeinsame Zukunft vorgestellt?“ fragte ich, nachdem wir unser Essen hatten.

 

„Also … ich hab ehrlich noch nicht so weit gedacht. Ich wollte vor allem sicher sein, dass es niemanden mehr geben wird, der dich mir wegnehmen kann. Mir fiel vor ein paar Tagen der Brief in die Hände, wo du den Arzt erwähnt hast. Der, der dich um ein Date gebeten hat. Und ich dachte mir nur: Was wenn das wieder passiert und sie dieses Mal vielleicht ja sagt.“

 

„Das würde ich nie tun! Ich liebe dich und ich hätte auf ewig ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich es täte. Deshalb hättest du mir keinen Antrag machen brauchen, Joseph,“ erklärte ich ihm ruhig.

 

„Nein, das weiß ich Sarah. Aber es stimmt, was ich gesagt habe. Du bist die Frau für mich! Du bist die Eine, mit der ich den Rest meines langen Lebens verbringen will. Mit der ich ein dutzend Kinder haben möchte und irgendwann ein kleines Haus mit einem Garten. Vielleicht sogar einen Hund.“

 

„Ein dutzend Kinder?“ fragte ich amüsiert.

 

„Für den Anfang wäre ich auch mit zwei zufrieden.“

 

Ich lachte laut auf. „Okay, zwei Kinder für den Anfang, ein Haus mit Garten und einen Hund. Was hast du mir sonst noch zu bieten, Joseph Rogers?“

 

„Das größte Geschenk von allen. Meine unendliche Liebe zu dir und das du darauf vertrauen kannst, dass ich immer wieder zu dir nach Hause kommen werde.“

 

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Joseph war Soldat. Er würde bestimmt noch in einige Einsätze müssen, ehe er für immer zu Hause bleiben konnte.

 

„Das hoffe ich schwer für dich Joseph. Sonst muss ich kommen und dich holen.“

 

„Darauf vertraue ich!“


	7. 07

**07**

 

Nach dem Besuch im Restaurant, gingen wir noch in die Mitternachtsmesse. Ich mochte vielleicht nicht der gläubigste Mensch auf dieser Erde sein, aber dieser Gottesdienst bedeutete mir doch ziemlich viel. Er war der Erste, den ich mit meinem Verlobten zelebrierte. Und an Heilig Abend fand ich die Kirche immer besonders schön.

Es erinnerte einen daran, was im Leben wichtig war.

Liebe, Familie und ein bisschen Vertrauen in Gott.

Es musste ja so etwas wie einer höhere Macht irgendwo geben.

Und da ich die Heilig Abende bis jetzt immer mit meinen Eltern verbracht hatte, war es so schön, dass Joseph diese Tradition mit mir fortführte. Es machte mich ein bisschen stolz auf ihn.

 

Danach fuhren wir mit der Bahn nach Hause. Es hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört zu schneien, was den Weg von der Bahn bis zu meiner Wohnung zu einem echten Abenteuer machte.

Zurück in meiner Wohnung schälten wir uns aus den nassen Klamotten. Josephs Uniform hängte ich ins Badezimmer in die Dusche, damit sie schön trocknen konnte. Ein Glück hatte er immer ein paar Klamotten bei mir.

Und so saß er kurz darauf mit Brille, Jogginghose und Shirt auf meinem Sofa.

 

Es war schon nach zwei Uhr morgens und in ein paar Stunden sollten wir bei Grant sein. Aber dennoch ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, wie ein Wirbelsturm durch mein Schlafzimmer zu fegen und die ganzen verstreuten Klamotten in meinen kleinen Schrank zu stopfen.

Ich wollte, dass es ein wenig ordentlich aussah, wenn Joseph und ich das erste Mal heute Nacht hier zusammen schlafen würden.

Er war jetzt mein Verlobter und ich konnte ihn wohl kaum auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen!

 

Nach dem schnellen Aufräumen zog ich mir eine Shorts und ein Top an und ging zu Joseph ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte den TV angemacht und dieser lief leise im Hintergrund, während er durch einen Katalog blätterte. Es war das Reisemagazin, welches ich gestern aus der Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht hatte.

Ich ließ mich neben ihn auf das Sofa plumpsen und zog die Decke über meine Beine, während Joseph seinen Arm um mich legte und in den Seiten weiterblätterte.

 

„Denkst du, wir sollten nach der Hochzeit eine Reise machen?“ fragte er, als er bei den Seiten mit den Europareisen angekommen war.

 

„Können wir es uns denn leisten? Eine Reise nach Europa? Und wir haben doch noch gar keinen Termin für die Hochzeit. Wie können wir da schon über unsere Flitterwochen sprechen?“

 

„Brauchen wir denn einen Termin, um uns eine Reise auszusuchen?“ neckte Joseph mich. „Aber ich hätte da schon ein Datum im Auge;“ gestand er.

 

„Ja? Welches denn?“ fragte ich interessiert.

 

„Bitte, du darfst mich nicht hassen und natürlich hast du ein ebenso großes Mitspracherecht wie ich bei der ganzen Sache. Aber ich hatte an den 13.5. gedacht. Es ist ein Freitag und wir könnten dann ein paar Tage frei nehmen und wegfahren. Oder Alternativ wegfliegen. Was dir ehrlich gesagt lieber wäre.“

 

„Der 13.5. Das ist ein Freitag oder? Du weißt schon, dass das nicht gerade ein Tag mit einem positiven Hintergrund ist?“

 

„Sind wir etwa abergläubisch Mrs Rogers? Und wer war nochmal derjenige, der sagte 'Normal ist langweilig, Joseph. Normal kann jeder!'? Warst das nicht du?“

 

„Ja,“ lachte ich. „Das war ich wirklich. Aber Freitag der 13te? Ich hoffe, dass wird uns dann Glück bringen.“

 

„Natürlich wird er das!“ erwiderte Joseph energisch. „Glück und Liebe und den Segen Gottes. Und einen Haufen Kinder.“

 

„Wir hatten uns auf zwei geeinigt!“ sagte ich.

 

„Für den Anfang!“ lachte Joseph.

 

„Joseph, was ist dir wichtiger? Ein Haufen schreiender und lärmender Kinder, oder eine Reise nach Europa?“ Ich deutete auf den Katalog in seiner Hand. „Lass uns für den Anfang die Reise wählen. Ich möchte noch etwas von der Welt sehen, ehe wir ein Kind in die Welt setzten, ja?“

 

Joseph schien ernsthaft einen Moment zu überlegen.

 

„Okay,“ stimmte er mir zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns langsam hinlegen. Wir müssen um zehn bei meinem Dad sein, sonst wird er am Rad drehen, weil er sich Sorgen um uns macht.“

 

Mein Liebster legte den Katalog auf den Tisch und wollte sich hinlegen. Doch ich hielt ihn auf, was mir einen seltsamen Blick von ihm einbrachte.

Ich nahm Joseph an der Hand, ehe ich selbst aufstand und ihn mit mir zog.

Er tappte hinter mir her, doch als ich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, blieb er abrupt stehen, was auch mich zum anhalten brachte und ich taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.

 

„Was? Was ist?“ fragte ich Joseph, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

 

„Das … das ist dein … dein Schlafzimmer!“

 

„Ja?“ antwortete ich. „Was ist damit?“

 

„Das … ich sollte da nicht mir dir drin schlafen. Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet. Das … das sollten wir nicht!“ Er machte ein paar Schritte zurück.

 

„Joseph … hey Joseph, was ist los? Es ist nur ein Bett …“

 

„Dein Bett, Sarah. Das ist ein großer Schritt.“

 

„Größer, als mir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und mich in fünf Monaten zu heiraten? Wirklich? Größer als das? Joseph, es ist nur ein Bett. Wir haben schon so oft zusammen auf dem Sofa geschlafen, da macht es doch keinen Unterschied mehr!“ Ich ging zu Joseph und schlang meine Arme um seine Mitte, lehnte mein Gesicht an seine Brust. „Ich will in deinen Armen einschlafen Joseph. Und neben dir aufwachen und ich will auch irgendwann andere Dinge mit dir tun. Möchtest du das nicht auch?“

 

Joseph sah kurz an die Decke, ehe er wieder zu mir blickte. „Ja … schon. Aber ist es richtig?“

 

„Wer sagt uns, was richtig und was falsch ist? Joseph, für mich ist es das Richtige. Für uns ist es das Richtige!“

 

Ich legte meine Hände an seine Wangen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, ehe ich erneut unsere Hände miteinander verschränkte und Joseph vorsichtig in mein Schlafzimmer führte.

 

„Es ist alles gut. Alles gut!“

 

Ich kletterte rückwärts in mein Bett und Joseph folgte mir zögernd.

Als er endlich auf der Matratze lag, seufzte ich leise. Ich legte mich neben ihn und zog dann meine Decke über uns. Sie war eigentlich viel zu klein für uns. Aber wenn ich jetzt aufstehen würde, um eine weitere Decke zu holen, würde Joseph vielleicht gehen.

Also schmiegte ich mich einfach enger an ihn und Joseph legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um mich.

 

„Gute Nacht Joseph,“ flüsterte ich in sein Shirt.

 

„Schlaf gut, Baby.“

 

**=*=**

 

Es war später als gedacht, als wir am nächsten Morgen zu Grant liefen. Viel zu spät.

Es war bereits nach halb elf, als wir die Treppen zu Grants und Josephs Wohnung nach oben liefen. Vermutlich wäre er böse auf uns. Aber es war so gemütlich gewesen im Bett und Joseph hatte so schön geschlafen. Er hatte ruhig gewirkt und gelassen.

Ich hätte ihm ewig zuschauen können.

Doch dann hatte ich einen Blick auf die Uhr riskiert und es war viertel vor zehn gewesen.

 

Und dann hatte ich ihn wecken müssen.

Wir hatten uns so schnell wie möglich fertig gemacht und ich hatte meine Tasche gepackt und dann waren wir losgelaufen.

Und jetzt war es kurz nach halb elf. Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen!

 

Joseph sperrte die Tür auf und wir liefen sofort rein und begannen uns auszuziehen. Joseph war schneller als ich.

Mit einem lauten 'DAD!' ging er nach drinnen und ich konnte sofort ihre Stimmen hören. Ich liebte die Beziehung, die die Beiden hatten. Joseph kam mit jedem Problem, das er hatte, zu seinem Vater und Grant war immer für ihn da.

 

Ich stieg aus meinen Stiefeln und folgte meinem Verlobten in die Wohnküche.

Sie saßen bereits am Tisch und ich ging zu Grant, umarmte ihn.

 

„Ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten, Grant!“

 

Grant erwiderte die Umarmung. „Das wünsche ich dir auch, Mädchen!“

 

Er küsste mich auf die Wange und ich setzte mich dann neben Joseph an den Tisch. Es gab bereits Kaffee und ich goss mir welchen in meine Tasse. Joseph nahm sich ein paar der Pancakes und gab sich Butter und Sirup darüber.

Ich nahm mir ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf.

Grant hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Butter, Marmelade, Nutella, Schinken, Käse, Frischkäse und er hatte sogar an frisch gekochte Eier gedacht.

Es war großartig und ich fühlte mich wirklich zu Hause hier.

 

„Und was habt ihr gestern Abend gemacht?“ fragte Grant. „Wie war eure Verabredung?“

 

Joseph verschluckte sich heftig an einem seiner Pancakes und ich stellte meine Tasse ab, von der ich gerade hatte trinken wollen.

 

„Wir hatten einen wunderbaren Abend. Joseph hat auf mich in der Central Station gewartet. Dort, wo wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Und er hatte einhundert Rosen für mich gekauft. Die ihm die Passanten alle geklaut haben. Und er trug seine Uniform, extra für mich. Man hat einem Soldaten in Uniform die Rosen geklaut,“ Ich lachte leise. „Aber dann ist er vor mir auf die Knie gegangen und hat eine wunderbare Rede auf unsere Liebe geschwungen. Er hat gesagt, ich bin die eine Frau für. Diejenige, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen möchte. Und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte. Und ich habe 'ja' gesagt.“

 

Grant stellte seine Tasse in Zeitlupe ab, sah dann erst zu Joseph, dann zu mir.

 

„Du hast dieses großartige Mädchen endlich gefragt, ob sie dich heiraten möchte? Du hast es endlich geschafft, du kleiner Nichtsnutz.“

 

„Dad!“ kam es entsetzt von Joseph, ich lachte nur leise.

 

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass du bereits im Flughafen vor ihr auf die Knie gehst! Deine Mutter, Gott hab sie selig, und ich haben dich mit Sicherheit nicht so erzogen, dass du nicht solange vor etwas wichtigem davonläufst! Zwei Monate Joseph. Zwei Monate, in denn alles hätte passieren können!“

 

„Ich hätte nie etwas getan, Grant,“ versicherte ich ihm.

 

„Das weiß ich, Sarah. Ich rede auch von meinem Sohn!“

 

„Ich hab sie gefragt Dad! Ja und ich hab ein wenig länger gebraucht, aber ich wollte, dass alles gut und perfekt ist. Und nichts überstürzen!“

 

„Und dann hast du dir die Rosen klauen lassen, Joseph!“

 

„Grant, die Rosen waren nicht wichtig für mich. Viel wichtiger ist, dass was er gesagt hat und den kleinen Ring, den er mir gekauft hat. Joseph hat alles richtig gemacht. Hätte er mich früher gefragt, hätte ich vielleicht nicht mit ja geantwortet.“

 

„Darf ich den Ring sehen Sarah?“

 

Ich zeigte Grant meine linke Hand und Grant nahm sie vorsichtig in seine. Er besah sich den Ring genau, ehe er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und zu Joseph sah.

 

„Was? Was ist jetzt Dad?“

 

„Wenn du mich gefragt hättest, hättest du auch den Ring deiner Mutter haben können.“

 

„Nein … Dad. Das … Das wäre zu viel gewesen. Und … Nein, das hätte ich nicht von dir verlangen können. Nicht Mamas Ring!“

 

"Joseph, sie hätte es bestimmt gewollt, dass deine zukünftige Frau ihn bekommt."

 

"Es ist gut Grant. Ich glaube ich hätte mich nie mit einem Ring wohlgefühlt, der jemanden gehört hat, den ich nicht kenne. Es ist okay so. Ich mag meinen Ring. Joseph hat sich sehr viel Mühe damit gegeben."

 

Beide Männer schwiegen einen Augenblick, ehe Grant nickte. Ich legte meine freie Hand unter dem Tisch auf Josephs Oberschenkel.

Es war ihm mit Sicherheit nicht leicht gefallen, Zoe um Hilfe zu bitten und dann noch seinen Vater? Dafür war er nicht der Typ.

Wir frühstückten weiter und Grant fragte mich nach dem Besuch bei meinen Eltern morgen. Ich seufzte laut und stellte meine Tasse auf den Tisch.

 

"Ich hoffe inständig, dass es keinen Aufstand gibt und das sie sich einigermaßen normal verhalten. Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter nicht mit meiner Entscheidung einverstanden sein wird und das darüber heftig diskutiert werden wird. Aber es ist mir egal. Es ist mein Leben, meine Entscheidungen und ich bin glücklich damit. Vielleicht kann sie sich damit ja abfinden. Und wenn nicht, ist es ihr Problem, nicht meines. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe meine Mutter. Aber sie hat bis zu meinem Umzug hierher den Großteil meines Lebens bestimmt und wollte mich mit einem Mann verheiraten, der mich nach Strich und Faden betrogen hätte. Das ist etwas, dass sie mir noch immer übel nimmt. Aber es wird bestimmt alles gut."

 

Das war etwas, auf das ich inständig hoffte. Das sie es einfach hinnehmen würde und ihre Klappe hielt.

 

"Und dein Vater?"

 

"Er wird schweigen, wie immer. Er mag vielleicht der Verdiener und Ernährer unserer Familie gewesen sein. Aber zu Hause hatte immer meine Mutter die Hosen an. Aber ich denke, dass er das kleinere Problem werden wird."

 

Grant nickte und schwieg. Ich wusste, dass meine Familie weit weg von perfekt war.

Aber für mich zählte mein Glück. Und das hatte ich mit Joseph gefunden und in Grant hatte ich so etwas wie einen weiteren Vater bekommen. Und das war mir auch einiges wert.

 

Nach dem Frühstück gab es eine kleine Bescherung.

Ich hatte nicht gewusst, was Grant gerne mochte, außer den langen Spaziergängen auf Coney Island. Also hatte ich ihm einen Gutschein gebastelt, damit er im nächsten Sommer fünf Mal mit mir dorthin fahren durfte. Auf meine Kosten und mit allem was er sich wünschte.

Es war nicht viel, aber er freute sich trotzdem sehr.

Schließlich durfte er dann Zeit mit seiner Schwiegertochter verbringen.

 

"Und wenn ihr in die Flitterwochen fahrt? Dann hast du doch gar keine Zeit für mich," meinte Grant.

 

"So teure Flitterwochen können wir uns nicht leisten. Vielleicht ein paar Tage in den Hamptons oder wir fahren nach Washington," antwortete Joseph, der gerade eine neue Uhr ausgepackt hatte.

 

"Er hat recht," bestätigte ich. "Alles andere ist zu teuer für uns. Und die Hochzeit im Mai wird auch einiges verschlingen."

 

"Die Hochzeit im Mai? Ihr habt schon einen Termin festgelegt?"

 

"Uhm, ja. Wir hatten an den 13.5. gedacht. Es ist ein Freitag und das Datum ist witzig," erklärte Joseph.

 

"Den Witz kannst auch nur du lustig finden. Diese Art von Humor hab ich nie verstanden."

 

"Ach komm schon Dad! Du tust ja so, als ob du dich gar nicht für uns freuen würdest. Als ob das, was wir machen ganz ganz furchtbar wäre."

 

"Du weißt, dass es nicht so ist und das ich mich wahnsinnig für euch freue. Ich darf wohl noch meine Bedenken äußern. Du bist mein Sohn Joseph und Sarah ist jetzt auch ein Teil unserer Familie. Ich freue mich für dich, dass du die Liebe deines Lebens gefunden hast und das du sie gefragt hast und das ihr eure Zeit zusammen verbringen werdet. Und natürlich auf den Haufen Enkel, den ich bekomme. Aber es muss mir auch gestattet sein, zu sagen, wenn ich etwas nicht in Ordnung finde. Und gut, ich hatte heute viel zum aussetzen, das mag sein. Doch nur zu eurem Besten."

 

Ich saß neben Grant auf dem Sofa und legte ihm meine Hand auf den Arm.

 

"Es ist okay. Wir nehmen es zur Kenntnis. Aber was habt ihr nur Beide mit dem Haufen Kinder?"

 

Die Männer lachten.

 

"Wir konnten leider nur ein Kind bekommen. Meine Frau, Gott hab sie selig, hatte bei Joseph eine schwere Geburt. Sie lag beinahe zwei Tage in den Wehen und als er endlich da war und das gesund und munter, teilte uns der Arzt mit, dass wir besser keine Kinder mehr bekommen sollten. Anna hatte eine seltene Erkrankung und Joseph war schon ein Risiko. Sie hatte es gewusst, aber nichts gesagt. Darum wünschen wünschen wir uns wohl beide einen Haufen Kinder."

 

"Das tut mir Leid," antwortete ich. "Aber wir starten dennoch erst einmal klein! Und in ein paar Jahren! Wir sind doch noch so jung."

 

"Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat," sinnierte Grant und tätschelte meine Hand.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir blieben noch bis zum Nachmittag bei Grant, redeten und ich erfuhr noch viel mehr über Josephs Mutter Anna.

Wir fuhren noch in die Central Station und holten unser Zugticket für den morgigen Tag. Dann hätten wir früh mehr Zeit und konnten ein wenig länger schlafen und dadurch das die Meisten jetzt bei ihren Familien waren, kamen wir auch umgehend dran und brauchten nicht noch ewig zu warten.

 

Zu Hause kochte Joseph für uns. Toast mit Filet und einer leckeren Sauce, während ich eine zweite Decke und ein eigenes Kissen für ihn bezog.

Ich strich die Decke gerade glatt, als er in der Tür auftauchte.

 

"Denkst du, wir sollten uns eine eigene Wohnung suchen? Etwas Größeres?"

 

Ich sah auf das Bett und dann zu Joseph. "Ich denke nicht oder? Brauchen wir das denn? Ich mein die Wohnung ist jetzt nicht übermäßig groß. Aber für den Anfang? Lass uns ein bisschen Geld verdienen und dann können wir uns nach etwas Größerem umsehen. Außer du willst hier nicht mit mir einziehen."

 

"Doch, doch natürlich will ich das! Es war nur so ein Gedanke."

 

Ich ging zu Joseph und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. "Der Gedanke gefällt mir, wirklich. Aber im Moment bekomme ich noch nicht genug von dir und will so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen."

 

Joseph schlang seine Arme um meine Mitte und lachte leise gegen mein Haar. „Komm, lass uns essen gehen. Sonst wird der Toast und das Fleisch wieder kalt. Und dann schmeckt es nicht mehr und ich hab mir doch so viel Mühe gegeben.“

 

Ich zog meinen Zukünftigen noch zu einem sanften Kuss herunter, ehe ich ihm in die Küche folgte. Er hatte wirklich sehr gut gekocht und ich genoss den Gedanken, dass es in Zukunft immer so sein würde.

Bis Joseph im neuen Jahr zu arbeiten anfing, würde er immer kochen, wenn ich nach Hause kam und vielleicht sogar danach auch noch. Er hatte ein wenig geregeltere Zeiten als ich.

 

Nach dem Essen wuschen wir gemeinsam das Geschirr ab und machten uns für den Besuch bei Afra und Peggy fertig.

Ich hatte Afra versprochen, noch ein wenig zu ihr zu fahren. Ihr Mann hatte wieder zurück nach London gemusst und so war sie mit ihrer kleinen Tochter allein zu Hause.

Joseph spielte mit der kleinen Peggy im Wohnzimmer, während ich mit Afra in der Küche saß.

 

„Wir müssen vielleicht zurück,“ sagte die Brünette plötzlich.

 

„Warum?“ fragte ich überrascht. „Es geht euch doch gut hier. Warum solltet ihr zurück müssen?“

 

„Es ist Zacharys Arbeit. Er muss vermutlich wieder ganz zurück nach London und ich will nicht mit Peggy allein hier bleiben, wo wir uns dann nur ein- oder zweimal im Jahr sehen können.“

 

„Das verstehe ich,“ antwortete ich ruhig. „Aber dann bist du gar nicht zu meiner Hochzeit da?“

 

„Sarah,“ tadelte mich Afra. „Das ist mit Sicherheit etwas, dass ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen würde. Solange werden wir es schon noch hier aushalten können. Ich kann doch nicht riskieren, dass eine meiner besten Freundinnen diesen Tag ohne mich verbringt!“

 

Ich schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, ehe meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Wohnzimmer gelenkt wurde, wo Joseph mit der kleinen Margaret 'Flieger' spielte. Er lag auf dem Rücken, Peggy lag mit dem Bauch auf seinen Fußsohlen und er hob sie dann immer wieder hoch. Damit nichts passieren konnte, hielt er ihre kleinen Händchen fest. Und immer wenn Peggy hochgehoben wurde, lachte sie vergnügt auf.

 

„Er kann unglaublich gut mit ihr. Er wird mit Sicherheit einmal ein sehr guter Vater,“ sagte Afra leise neben mir.

 

Ich nickte. In diesem Moment konnte ich mir Joseph so gut vorstellen, unter einer Horde Kinder, die alle die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters wollten. Mit blonden Haare, blauen Augen und dem selben verschmitzten Ausdruck im Gesicht, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatten.

Eines Tages würden wir das auch haben.

Und wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich es eigentlich kaum noch erwarten.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als wir von den Carters nach Hause fuhren. Und später mussten wir auch wieder früh raus.

Wir machten es uns trotzdem noch auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Joseph zappte ein wenig durch das TV-Programm, während ich in einem Fachmagazin las.

Ich lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen Josephs Seite und sein Arm lag an meiner Seite und er strich immer wieder über das Shirt dort, was mich leicht lächeln ließ.

Niemals hätte ich diesen Mann als schüchtern eingeordnet. Er hatte seit seiner Rückkehr noch nichts unternommen, oder hatte mich bedrängt, mit mir schlafen zu wollen.

Aber es war gut, dass er nichts überstürzen wollte. Ich wollte das nämlich auch nicht.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Zugfahrt nach Hause am nächsten Tag, war unvorstellbar lang.

Ich saß neben Joseph, welcher wieder seine Uniform trug, und knetete nervös meine Hände. Was wenn das alles nicht gut lief? Was wenn sie Joseph wirklich nicht mochten? Aber würde das für mich wirklich etwas ändern?

Eigentlich nicht. Es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Joseph liebte und dass ich mit ihm eine eigene Familie gründen wollte.

 

Ich hatte mich für ein royalblaues Kleid entschieden, meinen dunklen Wollmantel und um meinen Hals war der warme Schal gewickelt, welchen ich von Grant zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

Zoe erwartete uns bereits am Bahnhof und begrüßte uns überschwänglich! Sie besah sich den Ring an meinem Finger genau und umarmte mich danach, drückte mich hart an sich und ich glaubte sogar ein paar Tränen in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

 

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Joseph,“ sagte sie schließlich zu ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, was ein wenig seltsam aussah, wenn man bedachte, dass Zoe ihm gerade einmal bis zur Schulter ging.

„Aber jetzt kommt. Die warten zu Hause schon alle auf dich!“

 

Zoe hakte sich bei mir unter und begleitete uns zu ihrem kleinen Auto. Ich schlüpfte auf den Rücksitz, damit Joseph vorne sitzen konnte. Da hatte er bestimmt mehr platz.

Und je näher wir nun meinem alten zu Hause kamen, umso nervöser wurde ich. Zoe warf ein paar besorgte Blicke in den Rückspiegel und ich zwang mir ein Lächeln auf, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen um mich machte.

Ich würde diesen Tag schon irgendwie überstehen und in ein paar Stunden konnten wir auch schon wieder nach Hause fahren. Nach New York.

 

Als Zoe das Auto in unsere Auffahrt lenkte, nahm ich einen letzten tiefen Atemzug und ließ die Luft langsam aus meinen Lungen entweichen.

Joseph öffnete mir die Tür und half mir beim aussteigen. Ich verschränkte unsere Finger, als wir zur Haustür gingen. Zoe folgte uns und läutete, als wir vor der Tür standen.

Mein Puls lag gefühlt bei 250 und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, als wir darauf warteten, dass uns jemand die Tür öffnete.

Zum Glück war es mein Vater, nicht meine Mutter.

Dennoch lag in seinem Blick ein wenig Erstaunen und Unverständnis, als er Joseph neben mir sah.

 

„Sarah,“ begrüßte er mich nichts desto trotz. „Es ist schön, dass du endlich hier bist. Kommt doch rein, es ist furchtbar kalt draußen.“

 

Er trat einen Schritt bei Seite und wir gingen nach drinnen. Joseph half mir aus dem Mantel und ich stopfte gerade den Schal in einen Ärmel, als meine Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Sie redete noch mit jemanden, und wir hatte noch nicht ganz ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„Schön dass du endlich da bist Sarah …“

 

Die nächsten Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen, als sie zu uns sah und Joseph erblickte. Zoe trat nun neben mich, legte ihre Hand leicht in meinen Rücken.

 

„Sarah,“ meine Mutter, „Es wäre freundlich von dir gewesen, wenn du uns gesagt hättest, dass du in Begleitung von jemandem kommst. Dann hätten wir uns darauf vorbereiten können. Möchtest du uns deinen jungen Begleiter nicht vorstellen?“

 

„Oh … ähm … ja. Mom, Dad, dass ist Joseph. Wir haben uns im Juni kennen gelernt, als ich mich in New York im Krankenhaus vorgestellt habe.“

 

„Ich erinnere mich daran,“ meinte meine Mutter kühl, ehe sie sich an Joseph wandte und ihm die Hand gab. „Joseph, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn es etwas überraschend kommt.“

 

Joseph erwiderte den Handschlag meiner Mutter. „Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Ma'am. Sir!“ Er reichte meinem Vater die Hand. „Danke, dass ich den Tag heute mit ihnen und ihrer Familie verbringen darf.“

 

„Ja … daran können wir jetzt wohl nichts mehr ändern,“ meinte meine Mutter mit einem Seufzen und ich versteifte mich.

 

„Mom,“ sagte ich mit mahnendem Ton. „Können wir kurz reden? In der Küche?!“

 

Ich löste mich von Zoe und Joseph und ging voraus in die Küche, wartete nicht darauf, dass meine Mutter mir folgte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es tun würde.

Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

 

„Was fällt dir ein, einen fremden Mann in unser Haus mitzubringen, Sarah?“ fuhr sie mich an, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

 

„Er ist kein fremder Mann! Nicht für mich! Er ist mein Freund, wir sind zusammen!“

 

„Sarah, sei nicht albern! Was willst du von einem Soldaten. Du bist viel zu jung, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Das ist bestimmt nur so eine Phase. Er holt sich nur das eine von dir und sobald du es ihm gegeben hast, wird er weg sein. Du wirst sehen.“

 

„Mom! Joseph ist nicht so! Er ist nett, klug, smart und sehr zuvorkommend! Und ich liebe ihn!“

 

„Sei doch nicht albern. Liebe … du weißt ja nicht einmal, was das ist.“

 

„Liebe ist, dass ich jeden Morgen neben ihm aufwachen möchte, für den Rest meines Lebens! Liebe ist, dass er mich täglich einmal zum Lachen bringt. Liebe ist, dass er meine Tränen trocknet, wenn ich traurig bin und mich einsam fühle. Liebe ist, dass er Gefühle in mir auslöst, die ich bis jetzt noch nicht gekannt habe! Liebe ist, dass ich ihn im Mai heiraten werde, um den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen zu können! Liebe ist, dass es mich nicht interessiert, was du oder Dad davon haltet! Ich brauche Joseph in meinem Leben! Weil er mich nämlich glücklich macht, wie noch nie jemand zuvor in meinem Leben! DAS ist Liebe, Mom!“

 

Mutter war blass geworden, während ich gesprochen hatte. „Du wirst ihn heiraten? Ohne unsere Zustimmung?“

 

„Ich würde sehr viel wert auf deine oder Daddys Zustimmung legen, aber ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht bekommen werde. Also 'Ja' ich werde ihn auch ohne eure Zustimmung heiraten!“

 

Meine Mutter machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Und ich hatte ehrlich Angst vor ihr in diesem Moment, aber ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und wich nicht vor ihr zurück.

 

„Es sei dir eines gesagt sein Sarah. Solltest du später einmal in Schwierigkeiten kommen, brauchst du nicht auf unsere Hilfe zählen. Du wolltest sie nicht, als wir dir einen guten Ehemann gesucht hatten, also wirst du sie in Zukunft auch nicht bekommen. Dieser Mann dort draußen … dieser … dieser Soldat, ist nicht gut genug für dich! Unsere Zustimmung wirst du nicht bekommen! Hast du das verstanden?“

 

„Ja, Ma'am!“

 

Meine Mutter machte einen Schritt zurück.

 

„Und jetzt lass uns essen gehen, ehe alles noch wegen dir kalt wird. Und danach möchte ich, dass du fährst! Du hast dringende Sachen zu erledigen!“

 

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, ehe ich meiner Mutter ins Wohnzimmer folgte, wo alles für das große Essen hergerichtet worden war. Joseph stand neben Zoe und unterhielt sich mit ihr und ihren Eltern. Zoes Augen wurden groß, als sie mich sah. Sofort kam sie zu mir und legte ihre Hand an meinen Arm.

 

„Was … was ist passiert? Du bist ja weiß wie eine Wand Sarah!“

 

„Ich möchte nach Hause Zoe. Jetzt … sofort!“

 

Meine beste Freundin nickte. „Nach dem Essen, ja? Dann fahr ich euch sofort zum Bahnhof. Oder wir können auch noch schnell zu mir nach Hause, dann können wir reden, okay?“

 

Ich nickte und Zoe nahm mich fürsorglich in den Arm, ehe sie mich zu Joseph und ihren Eltern brachte.

Als Joseph mich sah, sagte er nichts, legte nur seinen Arm um mich. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und wünschte mir, dass wir nie hierher gekommen wären. Das wir einfach zu Hause in unserer kleinen Wohnung geblieben wären und uns etwas chinesisches zu Essen bestellt hätten.

 

„Lasst uns bitte essen,“ verkündete meine Mutter in fröhlichem Ton.

 

Schweigend ließ ich das hier über mich ergehen, antwortete brav auf Fragen, die mir gestellt wurden und mimte die gute Tochter, die ich sein sollte.

Meine Tanten und Onkel stellten viele Fragen und auch Joseph wurde von ihnen freundlich in die Gespräche mit eingebunden.

Es hätte beinahe perfekt sein können, wären da nicht die vernichtenden Blicke meiner Mutter gewesen, die sie uns über den Tisch hinweg schenkte.

 

Nach dem Essen tat ich das, was meine Mutter von mir gefordert hatte und verabschiedete mich von meiner Familie. Schließlich hatte ich Dringendes zu erledigen.

Joseph half mir in der Garderobe in meine Jacke und wand den Schal liebevoll um meinen Hals.

Er hatte noch nichts zu mir gesagt und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm sagen konnte, was meine Mutter zu mir gesagt hatte.

 

Zoe kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von meinem Vater.

 

„Ihr müsst wirklich schon gehen?“ fragte Dad.

 

„Es tut mir Leid, Daddy. Aber … ich wäre gern noch geblieben. Frag einfach Mom.“

 

In seinen Blick legte sich Besorgnis, doch er nickte kurz. Er reichte Joseph die Hand.

 

„Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen Joseph. Und ich hoffe, sie geben Acht auf mein Mädchen und kümmern sich gut um sie.“

 

„Natürlich Sir!“

 

„Soll ich euch an den Bahnhof fahren?“ fragte Zoe und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Ich konnte die frische Luft jetzt gut gebrauchen.

Mein Dad brachte uns noch an die Tür und er umarmte mich fest.

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Sarah. Ich kümmer mich schon darum, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt!“ flüsterte er leise in mein Ohr und ich schlang meine Arme noch ein wenig fester um meinen Dad.

 

„Danke,“ hauchte ich, ehe ich mich von ihm löste und zu Joseph ging, welcher schon am Gartentor auf mich wartete.

 

Es würde ein langer Weg nach Hause werden.

Noch länger, als er hier her gewesen war.


	8. 08

**08**

 

Während der gesamten Zugfahrt lehnte ich an Joseph und schwieg. Mein Freund drängte mich nicht dazu zu reden, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ihm wohl ein paar Fragen auf den Lippen brannten.

Und dafür liebte ich ihn gerade abgöttisch.

Ich hatte wirklich mit vielem für heute gerechnet, aber damit das meine Mutter mich dafür verstoßen würde.

Ihre eigene Tochter.

Ich schmiegte mich noch enger an Joseph, der seinen Arm fester um mich legte und sein Gesicht in mein Haar grub.

 

"Ich liebe dich," sagte er leise.

 

Meine Finger legten sich um seine Hand und ich drückte fest. Ich wollte jetzt einfach nicht reden.

 

"Weißt du, ich hatte eine nette Unterhaltung mit deinem Vater. Er hatte einen guten Eindruck gemacht und er freut sich sehr, dass es dir gut geht und das du jemanden gefunden hast. Ich glaube er mag mich. Er hat sogar sein Einverständnis gegeben, dass ich dich heiraten darf. Wir haben zumindest einen aus deiner Familie auf unserer Seite."

 

Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft, meine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Das hatte ich nicht mitbekommen. Und es nahm mir eine enorme Last vom Herzen.

Vielleicht konnte Daddy ja mit Mutter sprechen und vielleicht konnte er sie ja umstimmen.

 

Kurz vor der Central Station half Joseph mir auf und brachte mich nach draußen. Es war kühl und Joseph zog mich an sich, während wir nach unten in die U-Bahn gingen.

Es war ziemlich viel los und er stellte mich vor sich hin, sodass ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen konnte. Joseph führte mich ins Innere der Bahn, unsere Hände waren dabei miteinander verschlungen. Es gab keinen freien Sitzplatz mehr und Joseph lehnte sich an eine der Trennwände.

Als die Bahn sich in Bewegung setzte, hielt Joseph weiter meine Hand und ich sah aus dem Fenster.

Der Geräuschpegel war enorm laut und es half mir zumindest für einen Moment abzuschalten.

 

Die dreißig Minuten nach Brooklyn waren schnell vorbei und ich folgte Joseph nach draußen. Es blies ein kalter Wind und es hatte wieder angefangen leicht zu schneien. Ich suchte meinen Schlüssel aus der Handtasche und gab ihn meinem Mann. Er ließ uns nach drinnen und nur wenige Augenblicke später waren wir auch schon in der Wohnung.

Joseph half mir aus meinem Mantel und nahm mir den Schal ab, ehe er sich selbst auszog und wir ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Er setzte mich auf das Sofa und legte seine Hand in meine Haare, zwang mich sanft, ihn anzusehen.

 

"Ich lass dir jetzt ein Bad ein und du machst es dir gemütlich. In der Zwischenzeit mach ich uns eine heiße Schokolade und dann können wir machen, was du willst. Okay?"

 

Ich nickte und versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken. Joseph gab mir einen Kuss, ehe er im Bad verschwand. Ich ließ mich ein wenig ins Sofa sinken, schloss ein wenig die Augen.

 

"Baby, das Bad ist fertig."

 

Ich öffnete meine Augen und nahm seine Hand. Joseph führte mich ins Badezimmer.

 

"Kannst du mir mit dem Reißverschluss helfen?" fragte ich ihn.

 

Natürlich half er mir dabei und ich wartete darauf, bis er weg war, bevor ich mich ganz auszog und in die Wanne stieg. Joseph hatte mein Lieblings-Schaumbad verwendet und ich ließ mich tief in den Schaum sinken.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich in der Wanne gelegen hatte, als es an der Tür klopfte und Joseph seinen Kopf reinsteckte.

 

"Möchtest du deine Schokolade hier oder dann im Wohnzimmer?"

 

Ich öffnete meine Augen. "Wenn du bleibst, würde ich sie gern hier trinken. Ich mag nicht alleine sein."

 

"Alles klar."

 

Kurz darauf kam Joseph mit zwei Tassen zurück. Ich hatte mich ein wenig aufgesetzt und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Der Schaum verdeckte meinen Körper noch und Joseph setzte sich vor der Wanne auf den Boden, sodass er mich ansehen konnte.

Noch immer herrschte Chaos in mir.

 

"Möchtest du darüber reden, was heute Mittag passiert ist?" fragte Joseph leise.

 

Ich blickte auf den Inhalt meiner Tasse.

 

"Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen," antwortete ich ihm. "Meine Mutter hat so reagiert, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Sie ist nicht einverstanden, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin und das wir heiraten. Sie hat mich rausgeworfen. Sie mag dich nicht ... und dabei hat sie dir nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben. Es tut mir Leid."

 

"Das muss es nicht. Du kannst nichts dafür. Und es ist nicht fair von ihr. Du bist ihr Kind, ihre Tochter. Keine Mutter sollte so mit ihrem Kind umgehen."

 

"Ich hoffe, dass ich nie so werde."

 

Joseph nahm meine Hand wieder in seine.

 

"Baby, dafür hast du ein viel zu großes Herz. Du kannst gar nicht so werden. Unseren Kindern wird es einmal gut gehen und wir werden sie abgöttisch lieben."

 

Ich schenkte Joseph ein Lächeln, welches er erwiderte.

 

"Komm, lass uns dem restlichen Tag im Bett verbringen," schlug Joseph vor. "Wann musst du morgen in die Arbeit?"

 

"Ich hab Zwischendienst. Ich sollte gegen halb fünf zu Hause sein." Ich reichte Joseph meine Tasse und tastete nach einem Handtuch.

 

Mein Freund stand ebenfalls auf und verschwand schnell aus dem Badezimmer, ehe ich aus der Wanne stieg. Ich trocknete mich ab und band meine Haare in einen unordentlichen Zopf. Danach zog ich mir meinen kurzen Pyjama an und folgte Joseph. Er war bereits im Schlafzimmer und schlug gerade unsere Decken zurück.

Er trug nur eine Shorts und legte sich schon einmal hin. Er hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt und ich genoss den Moment, in dem ich ihn ohne Störung beobachten konnte. Es gab nur wenige Momente, in denen wir uns bis jetzt nackt gesehen hatten. Eigentlich waren wir bis jetzt immer ziemlich angezogen gewesen.

 

Und jetzt trieb es mir beinahe die Tränen in die Augen.

Joseph hatte so viele Narben ... überall auf seinem Rücken, seinen Armen, etwas das aussah wie eine Schusswunde an seiner Seite. Vermutlich nur ein Streifschuss, aber es raubte mir fast den Verstand. Zu wissen, dass es schlimmer hätte enden können, dass ich ihn vielleicht nie hätte kennen lernen können.

Ich überbrückte den Abstand zwischen dem Bett und der Tür in Nullkommanichts. Joseph wurde sofort rot und ich wollte ihn nicht überfordern, also blieb ich stehen, vor dem Bett und wartete auf seine Einladung.

 

"Baby? Sarah, was ist los?" fragte Joseph.

 

Ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper. "Es ... die Narben. Du hast nie gesagt, dass du verletzt wurdest," kam es leise über meine Lippen.

 

Joseph sah an sich runter, dann wieder zu mir. Er klopfte auf die Matratze vor sich.

 

"Komm her," forderte er mich auf.

 

Ich stieg zu ihm aufs Bett, setzte mich vor Joseph, meine Arme noch immer um mich geschlungen. Joseph hob die Decke und legte sie um meine Schultern, wickelte mich darin ein, dass es schön warm wurde. Ich schob meine Hände raus, um die Decke an ihrem Platz zu halten.

 

"Nicht alle Narben stammen von meinen Einsätzen," erklärte er ruhig. "Die vielen Kleinen auf meinen Schultern sind von meiner Akne. Ich hatte das ganz schlimm als Jugendlicher. Ein paar auf den Armen stammen auch daher. Die hier," Joseph deutete auf seine Seite, auf die Größte von allen.

"Die hab ich aus der Grundausbildung. Einer meiner Kameraden war unvorsichtig mit seinem Gewehr. Er hat mich getroffen, zum Glück war es nur ein Streifschuss. Aber es tat höllisch weh. Mom hätte mich fast umgebracht, als ich nach Hause kam. Die hier unter dem Auge kommt von einem kleinen Steinchen, dass mich getroffen hat, als ich hier um die Ecke mal auf ein Taxi gewartet hab." Joseph legte seine Hand an meine Wange. "Keine dieser Narben hab ich aus dem Irak mitgebracht. Es ist alles hier passiert. Bei kleinen Unfällen oder ein paar Prügeleien. Halb so schlimm …"

 

Halb so schlimm ... ich nickte leicht. "Darf ich ... darf ich sie mir ansehen?"

 

Joseph nickte und ich rutschte näher zu ihm. Vorsichtig löste ich eine Hand aus der Decke und ich ließ meine Finger federleicht über die Erhöhungen von Josephs Haut gleiten. Mein Freund ließ es ohne ein Wort zu sagen über sich ergehen.

Nur manchmal kam ein leises Schnauben oder Lachen von ihm, wenn ich eine empfindliche Stelle erwischte.

Ich ließ meine Hand schließlich über seinen Arm gleiten, bis sie in Josephs lag.

 

"Versprich mir, dass du immer auf dich aufpassen wirst und das du immer wieder zu mir zurück kommst."

 

"Ich werde immer auf mich aufpassen, Sarah. Und ich werde immer, immer wieder zu die zurück kommen. Ich werde dich nie mehr allein lassen."

 

Joseph zog mich in seine Arme, ließ sich dann zurück in die Kissen fallen. Die Decke verrutschte ein wenig und wir drapierten sie zusammen so, dass wir beide zugedeckt waren. Es war schön, Josephs so zu spüren. Jede Stelle an der sich unsere Haut berührte stand ein bisschen unter Feuer.

Unsere Blicke waren aufeinander gerichtet und ich legte meine Hand an Josephs Wange. Mein Daumen glitt immer wieder über die feine Narbe unter seinem rechten Auge.

Als Joseph sich nach vorn beugte, um mich zu küssen, kam ich ihm nur zu gern entgegen.

Er küsste mich langsam und liebevoll, während sich seine Hand an meine Seite legte.

 

Die Worte meiner Mutter kamen mir in den Sinn 'Er holt sich nur das eine von dir und sobald du es ihm gegeben hast, wird er weg sein. Du wirst sehen.'

Langsam löste ich den Kuss und Joseph sah mich fragend an. Und mit einem Mal sprudelte es aus mir heraus. All die grässlichen Dinge, die sie heute über ihn und uns gesagt hatte.

 

"Du weißt, dass nichts davon wahr ist, oder? Ich bin mit Sicherheit keiner dieser Männer, der nur mit einem Mädchen schlafen will. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich damit gern noch etwas länger warten. Ich ..." Joseph brach ab und sah schüchtern zu mir. "Es gab bis jetzt noch nie ein Mädchen, bei dem ich mir sicher war ... es .... ich will dich nicht enttäuschen."

 

Ich lächelte matt. "Keine Sorge. Du kannst mich gar nicht enttäuschen." Ich schloss meine Augen.

"Ich fühl mich so müde."

 

"Dann schlaf," antwortete Joseph. "Es war ein anstrengender Tag für dich."

 

Joseph nahm mich noch fester in den Arm und ich betete meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Es war unglaublich beruhigend, seinen Herzschlag zu hören und seine Wärme zu spüren.

So schön.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag Joseph nicht mehr neben mir. Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber seine Bettseite war noch warm. Ich setzte mich langsam auf und bemerkte, dass die Tür einen Spalt offen war. Ich schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und tappte nach draußen.

Im Wohnzimmer war es finster, doch in der Küche brannte Licht. Ich ging hin und fand Joseph an die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt.

 

"Joseph, was ist los?"

 

"Nichts ... ich bin wach geworden und hatte Durst. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut. Du hast mich nicht geweckt. Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen."

 

Ich hielt Joseph meine Hand hin und er nahm sie.

Die Decke war noch warm, als wir wieder darunter schlüpften. Ich schmiegte mich wieder an meinen Freund, der seinen Arm um mich legte. Da es finster war, konnte ich alles besser fühlen, als ich meine Hand über Josephs Haut gleiten ließ.

 

"Hab dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich eine wunderschöne Frau heiraten werde?" meinte Joseph plötzlich.

 

Ich lachte laut auf. "Sie ist ein wahrer Glückspilz, so jemanden wie dich zu bekommen."

 

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine kurze Weile, ehe meine Augen wieder zu fielen und ich wieder einschlief.

 

**=*=**

 

Die nächsten Monate flogen nur so dahin. Und immer wenn ich dachte, es würde ein wenig ruhiger werden, gab es etwas Neues.

Das neue Jahr begrüßte mich gleich mit einer fetten Erkältung und ich war beinahe eine Woche ans Bett gefesselt. Joseph wollte mich nicht alleine lassen und man musste ihn fast in die Arbeit prügeln.

Afra und Grant sahen unter tags nach mir, was schön war. Aber ich war erwachsen und ich konnte allein damit klar kommen. Es war auch eher für meinen Mann, um ihn zu beruhigen.

 

Anfang Februar legten Joseph und ich den Tag der Hochzeit wirklich fix auf den 13. Mai. Wir machten eine Termin in der Kirche und buchten eine kleine Location, wo wir mit unseren Gästen noch ein wenig feiern konnten. Es waren nicht viele Leute. Meine Eltern, wenn sie denn kommen würden, Grant, Zoe und ihre Eltern, Afra mit ihrer Familie, Josephs Freunde und Kollegen sowie seine Onkel und Tanten. So in etwa waren es vielleicht 30 Leute.

Wir ließen schlichte Einladungen drucken und ich machte mir sogar die Mühe, jede von ihnen per Hand zu adressieren und dann wegzuschicken.

 

**=*=**

 

Mitte März schleppten mich meine Freundinnen zum Kleid kaufen. Ich wollte nichts allzu extravagantes, es sollte schlicht sein und hübsch. Vielleicht nicht zu lang, etwas über die Knie, mit langen Ärmeln.

 

Zoe wusste den perfekten Laden und während ich in ein Kleid nach dem anderen gesteckt wurde, genossen sie und Afra Champagner und Kuchen. Das würden sie mir auch schulden, wenn wir hier fertig waren. Ich erklärte der Frau, Diana, in der Umkleidekabine, was ich mir in etwa vorstellte. Joseph würde Uniform tragen, dass stand fest und es sollte zu ihm passen. Und es sollte in mein knappes Budget von 500 Dollar passen.

 

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln verschwand die Dame und ließ mich in meiner Unterwäsche zurück. Ich wartete etwa 20 Minuten, in denen Zoe kurz mit einer Flöte Champagner für mich vorbei schaute. Ich begann mich grad zu fragen, ob die Frau mich vergessen hatte, als sie mit fünf Kleidern wieder kam.

Sie half mir in das erste Kleid. Es war bodenlang, hatte einen schönen Schnitt. Aber es war nicht so ganz das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Afra und Zoe stimmten mir zu, als ich es ihnen zeigte.

Es folgten noch zwei lange Kleider. Alle wirklich wunderschön, aber nicht meins. Ich war schon ein wenig frustriert, als Diana mir das vierte Kleid zeigte.

 

Es ging mir über die Knie, als ich es anhatte, und das Oberteil war mit Spitze besetzt. An der Taille war ein schmaler Gürtel angebracht, der seitlich gebunden wurde. Und dazu hatte mir Diana noch ein dunkelblaues Jäckchen und die passenden Schuhe rausgesucht.

Etwas Farbe konnte ja wirklich nicht schaden! Und ich mochte blau!

Diana half mir noch in das Jäckchen, ehe ich zu Afra und Zoe nach draußen ging.

 

„Oh mein Gott,“ hauchte meine beste Freundin.

 

Afra nickte zustimmend.

 

"Du siehst atemberaubend aus. Und egal was das Kleid kostet, du musst es nehmen Sarah!"

 

"Keine Sorge," versicherte mir Diana. "Es liegt voll in Ihrem Budget. Und wenn ich noch etwas anmerken dürfte? Es gäbe da ein bezauberndes Wäsche-Set, dass Ihnen unglaublich gut stehen würde. Bustier-Corsett, Höschen und Strümpfe. Darf ich es ihnen zeigen?"

 

"Oh mein Gott bitte!" stöhnte Zoe. "Sarah muss perfekt aussehen. Auch unten drunter!"

 

"Zoe!" zischte ich.

 

Doch Diana war bereits mit einem schelmischen Grinsen verschwunden und hatte mich der Obhut meiner Freundinnen überlassen. Afra trat neben mich und drapierte meine Haare ein wenig nach oben.

 

"Nur ein bisschen hochstecken, ganz schlicht und ein leichtes Make-Up. Mehr würde ich gar nicht machen, wenn es soweit ist. Du siehst bezaubernd aus Sarah. Joseph wird sprachlos sein, wenn er dich so sieht."

 

Ich blickte in die Gesichter der beiden Frauen, denen ich hiermit am meisten vertraute. Und ich fühlte mich in diesem Kleid wirklich wunderschön und mit dem Jäckchen und den Schuhen war es perfekt.

Diana kam mit einer wirklich schönen Garnitur zurück. Sie half mir aus dem Kleid und ich probierte die Wäsche noch an. Sie passte auch. Diese Frau hatte wirklich einen guten Blick was Kleidergrößen betraf.

 

Da keine Änderungen mehr vorgenommen werden mussten, konnte ich alles gleich mitnehmen. Afra würde alles bis zur Hochzeit für mich aufbewahren. Sie würden erst Ende Mai zurück nach England gehen. Und auf der einen Seite war ich froh, dass sie noch bei meiner Hochzeit dabei war.

Aber andererseits stimmte es mich enorm traurig, dass sie dann aus meinem Leben verschwinden würde. Und auch Peggy. Ich hatte einen Narren an der beinahe Zweijährigen gefressen.

 

Zur Feier unseres Shopping-Erfolges lud ich Zoe und Afra noch zum Essen ein, ehe Zoe am frühen Abend wieder heimfuhr. Wir brachten meine beste Freundin noch zum Zug, ehe sich auch Afras und mein Weg trennte.

Die Fahrt nach Brooklyn kam mir heute nicht so lang vor und auch der kurze Weg nach Hause war unbeschwert und leicht.

 

Joseph saß auf dem Sofa und hatte einen Berg Papier vor sich ausgebreitet. Als er mich sah, hellte sich sein Blick auf.

 

"Kein Kleid?" fragte er.

 

Ich zog mich aus, ehe ich zu ihm ging und mich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Seine Arme legten sich schützend um meine Taille und ich küsste ihn zur Begrüßung.

 

"Doch, ich hab ein Kleid gefunden. Aber es ist bei Afra, weil es Unglück bringt, wenn der Bräutigam es vorher sieht."

 

Der Blonde lachte leise. "Aber wenn du meine Uniform siehst, ist das nicht schlimm?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Außerdem weiß jeder, wie die Galauniform aussieht." Ich drehte mich ein wenig und sah auf den Papierkram auf dem Tisch. "Was ist das alles?"

 

"Ja ... darüber sollten wir reden." Joseph setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und nahm einen der Zettel hoch, ohne mich loszulassen. „Das ist ein Jobangebot. Man hat mir eine Stelle bei der Nato angeboten. Ich müsste nicht wirklich auf Einsätze, es wäre ein Job in einem der strategischen Interventionsteams, dass Missionen plant und vorbereitet. Ich würde nur im absoluten Notfall in den Außeneinsatz."

 

"Und wo ist der Haken?" So ein Angebot würde kaum so glatt ohne Haken daher kommen.

 

"Ich müsste alle paar Wochen für ein paar Tage nach Washington. Es wäre auch nie lang. Ich habe um Bedenkzeit gebeten, da ich erst mit dir darüber reden wollte. Was du davon hältst und ob ich es tun darf."

 

Tun dürfen ... "Du darfst tun, was immer du möchtest Joseph. Es wäre ein großer Schritt für dich und ist bestimmt auch deiner Karriere nicht im Weg. Ich denke, es ist eine Chance, die du nutzen solltest. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde es mich beruhigen, wenn ich weiß, dass du hier im Land bist, als am anderen Ende der Welt in einem erneuten Krieg. Und was sind schon ein paar Tage in Washington. Es ist auch nicht so weit weg. Und wenn ich Zeit habe, könnte ich dich ja vielleicht einmal begleiten. Nimm es an Joseph!"

 

„Denkst du, dass das wirklich klug ist? Ich muss jetzt auch für dich mitdenken. Was wenn du einmal krank bist und ich weg muss? Wer kümmert sich dann um dich? Oder wenn etwas mit unseren Kindern ist? Ich kann dich doch nicht dauernd damit allein lassen.“

 

„Weißt du, es ist absolut süß, dass du daran denkst. Aber wie glaubst du, hab ich es bis jetzt geschafft? Wir werden einen Weg finden Joseph. Und das gemeinsam. Und wir können nicht jetzt vor Dingen zurückschrecken, die später einmal sein könnten oder werden. Es ist unsere gemeinsame Zukunft und wir werden sie so nehmen, wie sie kommt. Mit allen Höhen und Tiefen.“ Ich zupfte ihm den Zettel aus der Hand.

„Und als erstes nimmst du jetzt diesen Job an!“

 

Es war nun wirklich an uns, unsere eigene Zukunft zu formen. Und mit diesem großen und sehr wichtigen Schritt sollten wir sie beginnen.

Unsere erste gemeinsame Entscheidung.


	9. 09

**09**

 

Josephs Geburtstag war ein kleines Spektakel. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so viele Leute auf einem Haufen gesehen. Ein Teil seiner Familie war da, seine Freunde aus der Army und sogar ihre Nachbarn waren da.

Aus Gründen des Platzmangels waren wir in Grants Wohnung ausgewichen und ich versorgte alle so gut ich konnte. Mit Hilfe von Josephs Tanten. Sie waren alle ziemlich nett und sie nahmen mich gleich in ihre Familie auf. Erzählten mir all die peinlichen Kindergeschichten, die es über meinen zukünftigen Ehemann zu wissen gab. Und davon gab es eine Menge. Joseph schien ein kleiner Chaot gewesen zu sein, bis er in die Army gegangen war.

Und er versuchte, seine Tanten davon abzubringen, mir all diese Peinlichkeiten zu erzählen. Was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.

 

Es war schön, all die Dinge von ihm zu erfahren. Wie er sich bei einem Radunfall den ersten Zahn ausgeschlagen hatte. Wie er mit einer seiner Cousinen versucht hatte, dass Meerschweinchen zu baden, mit einem tragischen Ende für das kleine Tier und monatelangen Schuldgefühlen für Joseph. Von seiner ersten Jugendliebe, die nichts von ihm hatte wissen wollen, weil er einfach ein wenig tollpatschig gewesen war. Wobei seine gesamte Familie unter Eid schwor, dass er damals so niedlich ausgesehen hatte, mit der Zahnlücke vorn und der großen Brille. Normal hätte ihm jede Frau erliegen müssen, meinte seine Großmutter mit einem Zwinkern.

 

Joseph stand neben mir, mit einem hochroten Kopf und trank von seinem Bier.

Ich versuchte mich wirklich zusammen zu reißen, aber ich konnte das Lachen einfach nicht verhindern. Natürlich hatte mir Grant Fotos von ihm gezeigt und ich wusste, wie er damals in etwa ausgesehen hatte. Aber dazu dann auch noch die Geschichten zu hören, war einfach zu gut

 

Um mich von seiner Familie loszueisen, stellte Joseph mir seine Freunde vor. Was auch eine lustige Gruppe von fünf Jungs war, die er seit seiner Grundausbildung kannte. Sie waren alle ziemlich zuvorkommend und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mir mit der Zeit auch ihre Namen merken konnte. Aber im Moment war es einfach eine absolute Reizüberflutung mit Namen und Gesichtern und einfach allem.

Und auch sie hatten ein paar Geschichten auf Lager, die sie unbedingt loswerden wollten, allen voran Josephs bester Freund Wilson Ramirez. Unter anderem wollten sie mir unbedingt die Story zu Josephs Schusswunde erzählen. Und so wie sie mir das ganze erzählten, konnte ich gar nicht mehr wirklich böse sein, da es einfach eine unglückliche Aneinanderreihung von Umständen gewesen war, die zu diesem Missgeschick geführt hatten. Vor allem, weil es auch Wilson gewesen war, der den Schuss abgefeuert hatte. Und es war ihm mindestens genauso unangenehm, wie vor wenigen Wochen Joseph.

Je näher ich die Männer, die mit Joseph dienten, kennen lernte umso beruhigter war ich. Sie waren diejenigen, die ihm den Rücken freihielten, die ihn im Kampf unterstützten und die jetzt sogar mit ihm in dieses SEK wechselten, weil Joseph es angeregt hatte.

 

Der Abend war fröhlich und leicht und nahm mir ein wenig die Angst und die Aufregung vor der Hochzeit, die in wenigen Wochen stattfinden würde.

Mit all diesen großherzigen und gütigen Menschen an unserer Seite konnte doch gar nichts mehr schief gehen.

 

**=*=**

 

Am Morgen der Hochzeit tigerte ich unruhig durch das Gästezimmer von Afras Wohnung.

Ich war so nervös, dass ich dauernd dachte, mich übergeben zu müssen. Aber immer, wenn ich mich auf den Weg zur Toilette machte, ebbte dieses Gefühl wieder ab. Peggy betrachtete dieses Schauspiel skeptisch von ihrer Spielecke im Wohnzimmer aus, während ihre Mutter für uns Frühstück machte. Es war noch finster draußen und nur vereinzelt hörte ich ein paar Vögel zwitschern.

 

"Sarah! Tu mir einen Gefallen und setz dich hin! Du machst mich noch rasend," meinte Zachary, der gerade in der Zeitung las.

 

Ich ließ mich augenblicklich auf einen der Esszimmerstühle plumpsen und wrang den Saum meines Pyjamahemdes zwischen meinen Händen hin und her. Der Dunkelhaarige verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Afra stellte eine Tasse Tee vor mich und einen Teller mit zwei Scheiben Toastbrot mit Marmelade.

 

"Das wirst du jetzt essen und trinken. Und wenn du damit fertig bist, werden wir anfangen dich für deinen Mann hübsch zu machen."

 

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich die Tasse und trank einen Schluck von dem Pfefferminztee. Er war heiß und ich verbrannte mir damit die Zunge, aber irgendwie beruhigte es mich ein bisschen. Langsam kauend aß ich den Toast und mit jedem Bissen ließ auch das Gefühl der Übelkeit nach.

Eigentlich gab es ja für mich keinen Grund, nervös zu sein oder aufgeregt oder mir auch nur im entferntesten Sorgen zu machen. Ich liebte Joseph und daran zweifelte ich keinen Augenblick und auch das, was wir taten war richtig! Wir gehörten schließlich zusammen.

Aber Zoe hatte vor zwei Tagen angerufen und gesagt, sie hätte eine Überraschung für mich und würde jemanden mitbringen. Und seitdem zerbrach ich mir den Kopf, wer das sein könnte. Meine Eltern hatten abgesagt, wie erwartet und von meinem Bruder hatte ich keine Antwort erhalten. Auch damit hatte ich gerechnet. Aber wen zum Henker könnte Zoe mitbringen und es wäre auch noch eine Überraschung?

 

Nach dem Frühstück scheuchte Afra mich in das Gästezimmer und half mir beim anziehen. Sie war schon geschminkt und hergerichtet und brauchte nur noch in ihr hübsches Kleid zu steigen.

Aber jetzt galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal mir.

 

Afra half mir in die Wäsche und schnürte mir die Corsage zu. Sie hatte mir einen Bademantel bereit gelegt, damit ich nicht halb nackt in ihrem Gästezimmer saß. Peggy kam zu uns gewatschelt, als Afra mir das Haar nach oben steckte. Sie kletterte auf meinen Schoß und sah ihrer Mama zu, während sie mich hübsch machte.

Afra schob Peggy ein bisschen hin und her, während sie mich schminkte. Sie hatte nicht viel gemacht, aber ich fühlte mich so hübsch, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Meine Freundin half mir gerade ins Kleid, als es an der Tür läutete. Peggy lief sofort los und kurze Zeit später hörte ich gedämpfte Stimmen durch die geschlossene Tür.

 

"Stehst du still," ermahnte mich Afra als ich mich ein wenig drehte.

 

Sie band die Schleife an meiner Seite und half mir dann noch in die Schuhe.

Afra betrachtete mich ein letztes mal eingehend, ehe sie ihre Hände an meine Wangen legte.

 

"Du siehst umwerfend aus Sarah. Joseph wird hin und weg sein."

 

Ich schlang meine Arme um Afra und drückte sie an mich, als es an der Tür klopfte und Zoe ihren Kopf herein steckte. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und kam dann rein, schloss sich unserer Umarmung an. Ich küsste beide auf die Wangen.

 

"Ich bin euch so dankbar für alles," sagte ich.

 

"Das ist noch nicht alles. Ich hab dir eine Überraschung versprochen." Zoe küsste mich kurz auf die Wange und wischte mir den Lippenstift weg. "Ich hol ihn jetzt."

 

Zoe nahm Afra mit sich und erneut wunderte ich mich was oder besser wer es sein könnte. Ich betrachtete mich gerade im Spiegel, als sich die Tür öffnete und mir stockte der Atem. Während ich mich umdrehte, stiegen mir dir Tränen in die Augen.

 

"Daddy," hauchte ich.

 

Er schloss die Tür und breitete seine Arme aus. Ich lief umgehend zu ihm und ließ mich in seine Umarmung ziehen.

 

"Hey Baby," flüsterte er. "Du siehst umwerfend aus. Deine Granny wäre stolz auf dich."

 

"Wie? ... Woher? ... Ich dachte du und Mom kommt nicht?"

 

"Deine Mom ist nicht hier. Aber ich konnte mir doch nicht den großen Tag meines Mädchens entgehen lassen. Ich bin dein Vater und lasse mir das nicht nehmen. Nicht einmal von deiner Mutter."

 

Ich drückte ihn wieder fest an mich. Das war wirklich die größte Überraschung für mich und eine schöne noch dazu. Ich hatte mir immer gewünscht, von meinem Vater an den Altar geführt zu werden. Welches Mädchen wünschte sich das nicht?

 

"Bist du glücklich?" fragte er mich und ich nickte.

 

"Ja ... ja ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein."

 

Es klopfte erneut an der Tür und Afra holte uns, da die Wagen da waren.

 

"Bist du da, wenn ich an der Kirche ankomme?" fragte ich meinen Dad.

 

"Natürlich Engelchen, ich werde mit dem jungen Gentlemen und der liebevollen Lady da fahren. Und dann werd ich an der Kirche auf dich warten."

 

Ich ließ nur ungern seine Hand los, aber sein Versprechen machte es mir ein bisschen leichter. Dad ging mit Zachary und Peggy, kurz darauf folgten Zoe, Afra und ich.

 

Der Wagen brachte uns in kürzester Zeit zur Kirche und je näher wir der Kirche kamen, umso aufgeregter wurde ich.

Was wenn das doch nicht so gut war? Was wenn es zu früh war? Wenn wir noch nicht bereit dafür waren und in ein paar Monaten feststellten, dass es nicht funktionierte.

Zoe hielt die ganze Zeit über meine Hand und die Anwesenheit meiner beiden Freundinnen gab mir ein wenig Sicherheit, weil ich überzeugt davon war, dass sie mich nicht in mein Verderben laufen lassen würden.

 

Vor der Kirche warteten ein paar Leute auf uns, unter ihnen mein Vater und Grant, die sich unterhielten. Dieses Bild ließ mein Herz aufgehen, denn bis zum auftauchen meines Vaters hätte mich Grant zu Joseph gebracht.

Und bei dem Gedanken an meinen künftigen Mann begannen tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zu flattern.

Das hier war so richtig!

 

Ich erklomm die Stufen und wurde von allen in Empfang genommen.

Es gab noch eine kurze Unterhaltung mit dem Pater, ehe Grant mit Zachary und Peggy nach drinnen. Oh ich konnte mir die Verwirrung förmlich vorstellen. Warum kam Grant ohne mich? Bestimmt dachten einige jetzt, ich würde kneifen und würde Grant vorschicken, um die Nachricht zu überbringen.

 

Aber so viel Zeit wollte ich ihnen gar nicht geben.

Ich hakte mich bei meinem Dad unter, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe sich die Türen öffneten. Ich tat einen tiefen Atemzug, was meinen Vater dazu veranlasste, dass er mir die Hand tätschelte. Zoe reichte mir den Blumenstrauß, den sie zusammen mit Joseph ausgesucht hatte und schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. Es war nichts klassisches, sondern ein Strauß bunter Blumen. Margeriten, Dahlien, Mohnblumen, weiße Rosen, Efeu ... alles was ich mochte und was eine unglaublich tiefe Bedeutung hatte.

Afra und Zoe betraten vor uns die Kirche und Dad wartete noch einen Moment, ehe er sich mit mir in Bewegung setzte. Er hatte seine freie Hand über die meine gelegt, aber ich konnte dennoch nicht aufhören, zu zittern. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass alle Augen auf mich gerichtet waren und jetzt im Moment war es so. Alle sahen mich an. Der Griff um den Arm meines Vaters verstärkte sich, doch ich wurde ruhiger, als ich Joseph erblickte.

 

Er stand vorne beim Altar, in seiner weißen Gardeuniform und es raubte mir den Atem. Er sah so unglaublich gut aus.

Joseph hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht, auch sein Blick war auf mich gerichtet. Doch bei ihm machte es mir nichts aus. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass er wirklich der Eine für mich war. All die Zweifel waren mit einem Mal weggefegt.

Wir legten den Weg bis zum Altar zurück und er kam mir nicht mehr so ewig lang vor, wie am Anfang. Jetzt wo ich ein Ziel vor Augen hatte.

Mein Vater küsste mich auf die Wange, ehe er meine Hand in die von Joseph gab. Er hatte seine Handschuhe ausgezogen und die Wärme seiner Finger durchflutete meinen ganzen Körper. Joseph führte meine Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie sanft.

 

Der Pater trat vor und unsere Gäste erhoben sich.

Wir hatten uns für eine kleine und klassische Zeremonie entschieden und der Priester war ein absolut guter Mann und hatte das wirklich Nötigste reingepackt.

Zum Eheversprechen kam Peggy zu uns nach vorn, da sie die Ringe trug. Sie kletterte ungeniert auf Josephs Schoß und ich lachte leise. Das war so typisch für das kleine Mädchen. Sie nahm sich einfach das, was sie haben wollte. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob sie mit Zoe verwandt war.

 

"Liebe Brüder und Schwester, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um Zeugen der Eheschließung von Sarah Marie Gibs und Joseph Rogers zu sein. Sie haben sich dazu entschlossen, den Bund vor Gott einzugehen. Sie haben mich gebeten, diesen Bund mit ihren eigenen Worten zu besiegeln. Joseph, bitte."

 

"Sarah, ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir nur gute Zeiten durchleben, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich in guten und weniger guten Zeiten mit vollem Vertrauen in dich, an deiner Seite sein werde. Ich kann dir auch nicht versprechen, dass wir niemals steinige Wege vor uns haben werden. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich bei all deinen Vorhaben unterstützen und begleiten werde. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir immer einer Meinung sein werden, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dich immer achten und schätzen werde und das ich niemals ein Geheimnis vor dir haben werde. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir niemals Traurigkeit erleben werden, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich immer halten, umarmen und trösten werde. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir immer fair und gerecht behandelt werden. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich immer für dich einsetzen werde und dass dich mein Herz auf immer begleiten wird. Denn du, Sarah, du bist mein größtes Geschenk, mein Sonnenschein, mein Glück, mein Leben und meine große Liebe."

 

Joseph nahm den Ring aus Peggys Hand und schob ihn an meinen Finger. Ich hatte seine Worte einmal gelesen, doch als er sie jetzt zu mir sprach, berührten sie mein Herz tief. Tiefer als je irgendetwas zuvor.

Ich nahm den größeren Ring von Peggy, die erwartungsvoll zu mir aufblickte. Ich hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, bis ich die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.

 

"Joseph, ich liebe dich, weil die Farben meiner Welt zu leuchten beginnen, wenn ich bei dir bin. Ich liebe dich dafür, wie du mit den Menschen umgehst, die mir wichtig sind. Ich liebe es, wie du täglich aufs Neue dem Schicksal die Stirn bietest. Ich liebe die Art, wie du mich ansiehst, wenn du glaubst, dass ich es nicht merke. Ich liebe es, wenn du mich küsst, als wäre ich das wertvollste, zerbrechlichste Geschenk, das du jemals erhalten hast. Joseph, ich liebe dich, weil du mein Herz berührt hast. Weil du meine Seele mit deiner Nähe streichelst. Ich liebe dich, weil du das Besondere bist, auf das ich mein bisheriges Leben lang gewartet habe. Joseph, ich verspreche dir mit diesem Ring, dich zu lieben, zu ehren und dir die Treue zu halten. In guten, wie in schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, bis ans Ende der Welt. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich all die Kinder lieben werde, die Gott uns einmal schenken wird, und sie mit der gleichen Liebe, Zuneigung und Hingabe behandeln werde, wie dich."

 

Ich schob Joseph den Ring an den Ringfinger der linken Hand.

 

"Reicht einander nun die Hände," forderte der Priester.

"Sarah und Joseph, ihr habt vor Gott und allen Anwesenden eure Liebe bekundet. Mit dem Zeichen der Dreieinigkeit, dem Vater, dem Sohn und dem heiligen Geist, segne ich nun eurer Ehebündnis. Ihr seit nun vor Gott und der Welt Mann und Frau."

 

Ich hielt weiterhin Josephs Hand in meiner und strich Peggy einmal durch die Haare, die nun signalisierte, dass sie zu mir wollte. Er setzte sie auf meinen Schoß und ich hielt das kleine Mädchen nah bei mir. Den Absatz mit den Kindern hatte ich in letzter Minute noch eingefügt, da mir eingefallen war, wie sehr Joseph sich Kinder wünschte.

Der Priester beendete die Zeremonie und wir verließen zusammen mit unseren Gästen die Kirche. Wir kamen einige Zeit nach den Anderen aus der Kirche und wurden mit lautem Jubel begrüßt. Ich war im ersten Moment ein wenig von der Sonne geblendet und hob meine Hand, um meine Augen ein wenig abzuschirmen. Ich konnte gar nicht wirklich reagieren, als mich Joseph zu sich zog und mich stürmisch küsste. Es gab lauten Jubel und laute Pfiffe und ich löste mich lachend von meinem Mann.

 

Kaum waren wir die Stufen unten, wurden wir mit Glückwünschen überhäuft.

Es war nicht, dass alle nacheinander kamen, nein ... alle auf einen Haufen und ich wurde von einem zum Anderen gereicht. Geküsst, umarmt, manchmal alles auf einmal. Und ich war so froh, als endlich mein Vater vor uns stand. Er war ein etwas ruhigerer Gratulant. Er umarmte zuerst mich.

 

"Ich gratuliere dir Sarah. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt."

Danach wandte er sich an Joseph. "Ich gratuliere Ihnen Joseph. Sie haben das wunderbarste Mädchen auf diesem Planeten gefunden und haben das unverschämte Glück, sie jetzt auch noch Ihre Frau zu nennen. Kümmern Sie sich gut um meine Tochter Joseph. Geben Sie Sarah alles, was sie zum Leben braucht und seien Sie für sie da!"

 

"Das werde ich Sir! Ich werde gut auf Sarah acht geben und versuchen ihr alles zu geben, was sie braucht. Ich werde sie glücklich machen!"

 

"Davon bin ich überzeugt," antwortete mein Vater mit einem Lächeln, dann wandte er sich an mich, nahm meine Hände wieder in seine. "Ich kann leider nicht zu eurer kleinen Feier bleiben. Anders würde deine Mutter Verdacht schöpfen. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse."

 

Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme. "Wie könnte ich Daddy ... Du hast mir einen großen Traum erfüllt. Du warst hier, du hast mich zum Altar geführt und dafür bin ich so dankbar."

 

Er küsste mich auf die Stirn, schüttelte noch einmal Josephs Hand, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte. Ich hielt mich an Josephs Arm fest, da ich einen Moment Angst hatte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Sein Kommen war das schönste Geschenk bisher gewesen und ich wünschte mir, dass er länger hätte bleiben können.

Joseph schlang seinen Arm um meine Schultern und brachte mich zu einem der Autos, dass auf uns wartete.

Es waren die ersten Minuten, die ich mit Joseph allein war.

Josephs Hand legte sich an meine Wange und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen.

 

"Wie geht es dir Mrs. Rogers?" fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Ich legte meine Hand an sein Gelenk und hielt seine Hand an der Stelle.

 

"Wie sollte es mir gehen. Es geht mir gut, heute ist mein Hochzeitstag. Ich habe den Mann geheiratet, den ich über alles Liebe."

 

"Und trotzdem wirkst du traurig."

 

Ich lächelte matt. "Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass Daddy länger hätte bleiben können. Ich weiß ... ich weiß, es ging nicht. Es war nur so viel auf einmal. Die ganzen Eindrücke, die Zeremonie ... dich in dieser unglaublich schönen Uniform. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass dieser Tag überhaupt einmal kommen würde. Und jetzt bin ich froh, ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können, ehe wir uns unseren Gästen widmen müssen. Wie geht es dir? Wie war dein Abend gestern?"

 

Joseph lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, zog mich an seine Seite und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

 

"Mein Abend," sinnierte Joseph. "Ermüdend. Erschreckenderweise! Meine Freunde, allen voran Wilson, haben alles daran gesetzt, mich betrunken zu machen. Aber ich wollte dir nicht halb tot und mit einem Kater unter die Augen treten. Was wohl ziemlich ungehobelt gewesen wäre. Du hast dir solche Mühe gegeben. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie wunderhübsch du bist? Dieses Kleid und ... jetzt der Ring an deinem Finger." Joseph lehnte sich ein wenig zu mir. "Und dein Eheversprechen. Das mit den Kindern. Du bist das Beste, was mir hat passieren können. Ich liebe dich!"

 

"Ich liebe dich auch," antwortete ich ihm. "Und ja, es wäre ungehobelt gewesen, wenn du heute betrunken erschienen wärst. Es freut mich, dass dir das Kleid gefällt. Aber deine Uniform ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern."

 

"Du hast auf das dunkle Blau meiner Abzeichen geachtet," bemerkte Joseph.

 

"Darauf hatte wohl eher Zoe ihr Augenmerk. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Mitsprachrecht, nachdem ich das Kleid ausgesucht hatte. Auch nicht mehr, bei dem was unter dem Kleid ist." Ich zwinkerte Joseph zu und er grinste zurück.

 

"Das bekomm ich ja vielleicht zu sehen, wenn ich Glück habe," meinte er trocken.

 

"Ja," stimmte ich zu. "Wenn du ein braver Ehemann bist und nicht heute Nacht gleich auf dem Sofa schlafen willst, dann, aber auch wirklich nur dann, darfst du es sehen."

 

Wir lachten Beide und ich wünschte mir, dass wir jetzt einfach nach Hause fahren könnten und uns unsere Schlabberklamotten anziehen konnten und einfach auf das Sofa legen. Aber das ging leider nicht, denn der Wagen kam vor dem kleinen Restaurant zum stehen, dass wir für unsere kleine Feier gebucht hatten.

Vor dem Restaurant warteten bereits alle auf uns und wir wurden erneut stürmisch begrüßt. Wir bedankten uns mit einem weiteren Kuss bei unseren Gästen.

 

**=*=**

 

Der Tag war perfekt gewesen.

Die Feier in dem Restaurant war ausgelassen und schön. Wir bekamen unglaubliche Geschenke. Mein Vater hatte ein kleines Fahrrad dagelassen, was mich erneut zu Tränen rührte. Wir bekamen auch einige Geldgeschenke, mit dem Hinweis, wir sollten uns ein schönes neues zu Hause damit bauen.

Aber das größte Geschenk bekamen wir wohl von Grant, Afra & Zachary und Zoe mit ihren Eltern und Josephs Jungs.

 

"Wir haben uns lange überlegt, was wir euch schenken können," meinte meine beste Freundin. "Denn ihr habt eigentlich alles, was ihr braucht, denn ihr habt euch. Aber du hast mir nach Josephs Rückkehr erzählt, wie gern er einmal ein paar Wochen in Italien verbringen würde, nur mit dem Auto von Ort zu Ort fahren würde und sich das Land ansehen möchte. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du gesagt, dass er meinte, er wolle einfach nur einen Flug buchen und dann würde es losgehen. Nun, ich habe mit Grant, Wilson und Afra darüber geredet und sie meinten, dass es wohl kein besseres Geschenk für euch geben würde, als euch einen Flug nach Rom zu schenken. In diesem kleinen Umschlag sind die Flugtickets. Wir haben alles für euch geregelt. In zwei Wochen geht es los."

 

"Und wir möchten, dass ihr Spaß habt," meinte Grant. "Ich möchte, dass ihr in dieser Zeit nicht an das denkt, was zu Hause auf euch wartet, oder das ihr euch mit euren Problemen beschäftigt. Wir alle möchten, dass ihr diese drei Wochen zusammen nutzt und die gemeinsame Zeit genießt, ohne an den nächsten Tag denken zu müssen. Höchstens ein paar Tage vor dem Abflug solltet ihr euch Gedanken darüber machen, wie ihr wieder nach Rom kommt. Aber ansonsten habt ihr nur an euch zu denken."

 

Zoe gab mir das Kuvert in meine zitternden Hände und ich starrte ungläubig darauf. Darin waren Flugtickets. Nach Italien.

Joseph war aufgestanden und umarmte seinen Vater und Zoe auf einmal, während ich noch immer leise vor mich hinweinte, bis mich Zoes Mom in eine Umarmung zog. Es war wirklich das größte und wohlbedachteste Geschenk, dass wir am heutigen Tag bekommen hatten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir alle umarmt und uns bei allen bedankt hatten. Josephs Kollegen lachten nur und meinten, dass Zoe wohl mehr Mumm hatte, als die halbe Kompanie zusammen, da sie eines wunderschönen Morgens einfach auf den Stützpunkt marschiert war und sich Wilson mitten aus einer Übung geschnappt hatte.

Aber das war so typisch für sie.

 

Meinen ersten Tanz mit Joseph als Mann und Frau genoss ich sehr. Er war so ein begnadeter Tänzer und in diesem Moment existierten nur wir Beide, als er mich liebevoll, aber bestimmt über das Parkett führte. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, seine rechte Hand ruhte an meiner Taille. Es war schön, seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen und als das Lied vorbei war, küssten wir uns sanft.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Musik änderte und die Party begann.

Ich tanzte mit vielen an diesem Abend. Grant, Zachary, Zoe, Afra und Peggy. Und immer wieder mit meinem Mann.

 

Kurz nach Mitternacht wurden wir von unseren Gästen nach draußen begleitet. Der offizielle Teil war nun vorbei und Joseph gehörte mir allein.

Er öffnete mir die Tür zum Wagen und ich stieg mit einem letzten Winken ein, ehe er die Tür schloss und dann auf der anderen Seite einstieg. Der Fahrer fuhr los, als wir angeschnallt waren und brachte uns zurück in meine kleine Wohnung in Brooklyn. Zoe und Grant würden sich um alles kümmern. Sie würden die Geschenke mitnehmen und zu Grant bringen, damit wir sie morgen abholen konnten.

Aber für diesen Moment wollte ich nur noch nach Hause, in unser Bett und Joseph halten, mit ihm vereint zu sein.

 

Zu Hause fuhren wir mit dem Aufzug nach oben und Joseph bestand darauf, mich ganz altmodisch über die Türschwelle zu tragen. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen und ich steckte Joseph an, was dazu führte, dass unsere alte Nachbarin ihren Kopf bei der Tür raus streckte und uns einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf, was uns nur noch lauter lachen ließ.

Ich sperrte die Tür auf und schlang dann meine Arme um Josephs Nacken, ehe er mich hochhob. Er hatte damit keinerlei Probleme und trug mich mit sicherem Schritt in unsere kleine Wohnung. Ich kickte die Tür mit meinem Fuß zu und wartete darauf, dass Joseph mich wieder auf dem Boden absetzte. Doch er hielt mich weiter fest in seinen Armen und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Meine Finger gruben sich in sein dichtes Haar und ich nahm ihm die Mütze ab, warf sie irgendwie in Richtung Sofa.

 

Joseph trug mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer und erst dort ließ er mich wieder auf den Boden. Ich stand vor ihm, sah in dieses wundervolle Gesicht und lächelte, ehe ich mich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihn zu küssen. Josephs Hände legten sich an meine Seite, strichen sanft daran auf und ab. Als ich mich wieder von ihm löste, waren Josephs Augen auf meine gerichtet.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und zog mir langsam die Jacke aus, die ich ordentlich zusammen legte und auf den kleinen Sessel legte, der neben dem Bett stand. Joseph bewegte sich auch und begann sich langsam auszuziehen. Ich drehte mich um, denn ich wollte den wunderbaren Mann sehen, der mich im Moment zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machte.

Er schob sich die Jacke langsam von den Schultern und legte sie auf den kleinen Hocker, der auf seiner Seite des Bettes stand. Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als er zu mir sah und seine Hände gerade an den Saum seines Shirts legte, welches er unter der Uniform getragen hatte. Ohne Umschweife zog er es sich aus und ich merkte, wie meine Knie ganz weich wurden.

Es war mit Sicherheit nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Joseph oben ohne oder gar nackt sah. Aber der Tag heute hatte etwas entscheidendes zwischen uns geändert, er würde jetzt für immer mein sein.

 

Ich öffnete die Schleife an meinem Kleid, bis mir einfiel, dass der Reißverschluss hinten war und ich dabei wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen konnte. Also ging ich zu Joseph und drehte mich zu ihm um, schob meine Haare ein wenig bei Seite, sodass er den Reißverschluss leicht aufmachen konnte. Josephs Hände legten sich an meine Schultern und schoben das Kleid weg. Ich schloss genießend die Augen, als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte. Seine Hände glitten an meinem Körper nach unten, schoben den lästigen Stoff weg, bis ich heraussteigen konnte.

Josephs Arme legten sich um mich und er drückte mich fest an seinen Körper. Ich legte meine Hände über seine Arme, drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, damit ich ihn küssen konnte.

Ich drehte mich in seiner Umarmung und Joseph führte mich langsam zum Bett, bis ich mich setzen konnte. Joseph strich kurz über meine Wange, ehe er sich die Hose auszog und wir uns gemeinsam ins Bett legten.

 

Wir lagen auf unseren Seiten, erkundeten vorsichtig mit unseren Händen den Körper des Anderen, während sich unsere Lippen immer wieder langsam berührten.

Die letzten Lagen Stoff verschwanden nach und nach, unsere Körper zogen sich magisch an, ich suchte ständig die Nähe von Joseph, wollte jedes Stückchen Haut von ihm auf meiner spüren. Ich stöhnte laut in einen Kuss, als seine Hand zwischen meine Beine glitt. Es war als ob mein ganzer Körper unter Feuer stehen würde, das Verlangen endlich mit ihm vereint zu sein beherrschte meine kompletten Gedanken.

Joseph verschränkte unsere Hände, als er langsam in mich eindrang. Ich hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, da es ein wenig weh tat. Aber nach all dem, was ich bis jetzt dazu gelesen hatte, war es nicht so schlimm.

Joseph küsste mich sanft, immer wieder berührten sich unsere Lippen federleicht, während er sich langsam bewegte.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl am Anfang, doch langsam wich es anderen Gefühlen, leidenschaftlicheren Empfindungen und ich löste meine Hände aus Josephs Griff, legte sie an seine Wangen, ehe ich sie in seinen Nacken gleiten ließ, um ein wenig Halt zu finden.

Jedes bisschen meiner Haut stand in Flammen.

 

Als Joseph seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, drückte er mich ganz fest an sich und ich stöhnte ein wenig lauter, hielt ihn ebenso fest an mich gedrückt. Meine Hände glitten durch sein dichtes Haar, während er sein Gesicht an meine Halsbeuge drückte.

Er zog sich langsam aus mir zurück, was mir ein leises Keuchen entlockte und er blickte mich mit großen entschuldigenden Augen an. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und Joseph beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss zu mir runter, während er seine Hand wieder zwischen meinen Beinen verschwinden ließ.

Ich stöhnte heiser auf, als sein Finger über meine Klitoris strich und er sie langsam mit wechselndem Druck massierte und ich kurz darauf auch meinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

 

Ich hatte das Gefühl, keinen Knochen mehr im Körper zu besitzen und ließ mich von Joseph in seine Arme ziehen. Ich lag halb auf ihm, eines meiner Beine lag zwischen seinen und ich missbrauchte seine Schulter als Kissen.

Joseph hielt mich, streichelte mit seiner Hand über meinen Oberarm, während ich meine Augen schloss und seinem Herzschlag lauschte.


	10. 10

**10**

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ich in einem Kokon aus wohliger Wärme gefangen.

Aber als ich mich umdrehte, musste ich feststellen, dass mein Mann nicht mehr neben mir lag. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis ich realisierte, dass Joseph wirklich nicht mehr neben mir war. Ich setzte mich ein wenig auf.

 

"Joseph?" fragte ich leise.

 

Doch ich hörte nichts, also schlang ich das Laken um mich und stand langsam auf. Ich tapste aus dem Schlafzimmer und hörte Geräusche aus der Küche. Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

 

"Joseph?" fragte ich erneut.

 

"Hey Baby!" Joseph steckte seinen Kopf aus der kleinen Tür. "Wieso bist du wach? Es ist erst kurz nach acht."

 

"Ja? Ich könnte die gleiche Frage dir stellen. Was machst du hier?"

 

"Frühstück. Los, geh wieder ins Bett. Ich komm in ein paar Minuten. Schlaf noch ein wenig."

 

Joseph kam aus der Küche und umarmte mich kurz, gab mir einen Kuss, ehe er mich umdrehte und mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern wieder ins Bett schickte. Jeden anderen Mann hätte ich dafür wohl geohrfeigt, aber Joseph ließ ich das durchgehen und verschwand mit einem Lachen. Ich kroch wieder unter die Decke und legte mich in die weichen Kissen.

Ich breitete mich vollständig auf der Matratze aus und genoss erneut das wohlig warme Gefühl.

 

Joseph weckte mich fast eine Stunde später mit dem Frühstück.

Er hatte frischen Kaffee gemacht, Obstsalat, Toast, Rührei, ein bisschen Speck und Joghurt. Ich setzte mich, weiter in das Laken gehüllt, auf und mein Mann platzierte das Tablett über meinem Schoß, ehe er auf seine Seite des Bettes kletterte. Ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck vom Kaffee und schloss genießend die Augen. Der tat richtig gut, nach dem anstrengenden Tag gestern.

 

"Danke für das Frühstück," sagte ich zu Joseph, als ich die Tasse abgestellt hatte.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und ich bekam einen zärtlichen Kuss von ihm. "Das ist doch selbstverständlich," meinte er mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Meine Mom hat immer gesagt, es sind die kleinen Gesten, die einen glücklich machen, die einander so wertvoll machen und für die man einander liebt. Und ich liebe dich."

 

Meine Hand legte sich an Josephs Wange und ich strich sanft darüber. "Was mich glücklich macht, bist du!" antwortete ich ihm. "Und der Tag gestern. Und weißt du warum? Weil es der erste gemeinsame Tag für den Rest unseres Lebens war. Und heute ist der zweite!"

 

Ich küsste Joseph noch einmal, ehe ich mir eine der zwei Gabeln schnappte und zu essen begann. Es war so köstlich!

 

**=*=**

 

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag im Bett. Ich verließ es nur kurz, um schnell duschen zu gehen, ehe ich wieder neben Joseph saß und mit ihm die Italien-Reiseführer durchging. Ich bekam es noch immer nicht ganz gebacken, dass wir für drei Wochen nach Italien durften, unsere erste gemeinsame Reise!

Vor der Hochzeit hatten wir beschlossen unsere Flitterwochen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nachzuholen. Im nächsten Jahr, wenn Joseph sich in seinem neuen Job eingearbeitet hatte und sich unser Leben ein wenig beruhigte. Aber die Reise war eine wirklich große und äußerst schöne Überraschung, für uns Beide.

 

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Reise mit Rom abschließen?" fragte mich Joseph.

 

"Ja, warum nicht? Heben wir uns die ewige Stadt bis zum Schluss auf. Wollen wir dafür in Venedig beginnen?"

 

Joseph nickte und machte eine Notiz auf seinem Block.

Venedig war ein guter Start. Wir würden gleich am Tag unserer Landung noch dorthin fahren, in unser Hotel einchecken, vielleicht die Stadt ein wenig erkunden und dann ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. Wir wollten zwei Nächte dort verbringen, ehe wir weiter fuhren.

Das Wetter sollte zu dieser Jahreszeit wunderbar sein in Italien, Anfang Juni, noch nicht zu warm, nicht mehr zu kalt, was bedeutete, dass auch die Chance bestand, im Meer baden zu gehen. Im Norden vielleicht noch nicht, aber dann im Süden. In Neapel oder Amalfi oder auf Capri.

Es würde so viel zu sehen geben, zu entdecken und ich fragte mich, ob uns die drei Wochen reichen würden.

 

"Das wird schon klappen," meinte Joseph mit einem Lächeln. "Und wenn wir dieses Mal nicht alles sehen, dann vielleicht bei unserem nächsten Besuch."

 

**=*=**

 

Zwei Woche später, Sonntag Nacht, ging es los. Grant brachte uns zum Flughafen, denn er wollte sich von uns verabschieden. Mein Magen war ein aufgewühltes Etwas. Ich war nervös und so aufgeregt, dass meine Stimme beim sprechen zitterte. So nervös war ich nicht einmal bei unserer Hochzeit gewesen!

Wir gingen zum Check-In unserer Fluggesellschaft. Die junge Frau dort war sehr nett und hilfsbereit. Sie gab unsere Daten ein, nachdem sie sie mit unseren Reisepässen verglichen hatte. Ich hatte meinen noch zum Amt gebracht, damit mein Name auf dem Dokument stimmte. Jetzt war ich auch vorm Staate New York Sarah Rogers und nicht nur vor Gott.

 

Nachdem auch unser Gepäck aufgegeben war, durften wir den Boardingbereich betreten, allerdings durfte Grant dorthin nicht mehr mit und so verabschiedeten wir uns von ihm. Er wünschte uns viel Spaß, einen schönen Aufenthalt und das wir hoffentlich gesund wieder kamen. Joseph ermahnte ihn, vorsichtig zu sein und ebenso gut auf sich aufzupassen. Und ich erinnerte ihn daran, an seine Bluthochdrucktabletten zu denken.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem leisen Grummeln scheuchte er uns dann zur Sicherheitskontrolle.

 

**=*=**

 

Das was wir in den drei Wochen zu sehen bekamen, würden wir wohl für den Rest unseres Lebens nicht mehr vergessen!

Der Flug von New York nach Rom war ruhig und angenehm gewesen und ich hatte die meiste Zeit davon verschlafen. Am Flughafen hatten wir auf unser Gepäck gewartet, ehe Joseph mich an der Hand nahm und wir gemeinsam zu der Autovermietung gingen, um unser Auto zu holen.

Wir mussten ziemlich viel angeben, es wurden Kopien von unseren Führerscheinen gemacht, ehe uns der Mann am Schalter erklärte, wie unser Wagen funktionierte.

 

Wir hatten uns zu Hause noch für eine Alternative Route entschieden. Der Weg würde uns erst einmal in den Norden von Italien führen. Heute würden wir noch bis Florenz fahren. Über Siena und uns die wichtigsten Sachen auf dieser Strecke anschauen.

Und das Wetter war wundervoll. Es war warm, die Sonne schien vom Himmel und es war früher Morgen. Was bedeutete, dass wir den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung hatten.

 

Von Siena aus ging es dann nach Florenz. Einer ebenso wundervollen Stadt, wie Siena und wir verbrachten den restlichen Nachmittag dabei uns die Sehenswürdigkeiten anzuschauen, ehe wir am Abend schnell im Hotel duschten und dann in einem der kleinen Restaurants.

Es war unglaublich warm, auch am späten Abend noch und wir schlenderten noch ein wenig durch die Straßen.

 

Unser Weg führte uns in den nächsten Wochen weiter über Genua, den Gardasee, Venedig, Bologna, Pescara, Bar, Palermo, zurück über Messina nach Salerno.

Wir machten einen Abstecher auf die wunderschöne Insel Capri, wo wir auch eine Nacht in einem kleinen Hotel verbrachten. Und ich hatte noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen, als den roten Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer. Einfach traumhaft.

Neapel und Pompeji waren ebenfalls auf unserer Liste. Auf dem Weg den Vesuv hoch holte ich mir einen bösen Sonnenbrand im Nacken und Joseph neckte mich. Denn trotz der vielen Zeit in der Sonne war ich noch immer ein wenig blass. Aber ich konnte daran nichts ändern.

Ich war einfach einmal ein blasses Kind.

 

Unser letztes Ziel auf der langen Reise war Rom, die ewige Stadt und hier verbrachten wir auch beinahe fünf Tage. Denn an unserem letzten Tag flogen wir am Abend zurück in die Staaten.

In Rom hatten wir alles mitgenommen, was ging.

Den Petersdom mit der sixtinischen Kapelle und dem vatikanischen Museum., das Kolosseum, das Pantheon. Wir hatten die Hügel des alten Roms besucht, das Forum Romanum.

Den Trevibrunnen, die spanische Treppe, die Piazza Navona, Kaiser Hadrians Villa und so vieles mehr.

Wir fanden dazwischen auch ein wenig Zeit zu shoppen und das gute Essen und den italienischen Wein zu genießen.

 

Nach dem einchecken in den Flieger, saß ich glücklich und müde neben meinem Mann und sah die ewige Stadt unter uns immer Kleiner werden.

Das war wirklich das beste Geschenk von allen gewesen.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach unserer Rückkehr begann der Alltag für uns Beide.

Joseph trat seine neue Stelle an und war viel, mehr als wir ursprünglich gedacht hatten, in Washington. Wir telefonierten viel, jeden Tag, wenn er dort war und ich vermisste ihn schrecklich.

Wenn ich wusste, dass er zu Hause war, versuchte ich meine Schichten umzulegen. Und Mary gewährte mir diese Wünsche die meiste Zeit auch, sodass ich jede freie Minute mit meinem Mann verbringen konnte. Und wenn sie mir nicht frei geben konnte, dann versuchte sie zumindest, dass ich nur eine Tagschicht arbeiten brauchte und keine Dienste bekam. Die konnte ich dann machen, wenn Joseph wieder in Washington war.

 

Und ehe wir uns versahen, rückte Weihnachten immer näher.

Joseph musste die zwei Wochen vorher wieder nach Washington und ich war allein zu Hause. Ich kämpfte jeden Morgen mit Übelkeit und fühlte mich müde und schlapp. Aber ich wollte meinen Mann nicht beunruhigen. Ich war gut darin, es zu überspielen und so verabschiedete ich ihn am Morgen des 12. Dezembers, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zug machte.

Ich hatte das Glück noch ein wenig liegen blieben zu können und kuschelte mich fest in meine warme Decke ein. Unsere Eheversprechen liefen in letzter Zeit immer wieder durch meinen Kopf und ich hatte jemanden gefunden, der sie mir aufs Papier brachte. So richtig edel mit Tinte und gerahmt. Das würde mein Geschenk für Joseph zu Weihnachten werden und ich freute mich darauf, es bald holen zu können.

 

Gerade als ich mich umdrehte, verkrampfte sich mein Magen erneut und ich musste schauen, dass ich aus dem Bett kam um noch rechtzeitig auf die Toilette zu kommen.

Ich hatte heute noch nichts gegessen, nur vorhin einen kleinen Schluck Wasser getrunken. Somit kam nichts weiter als Galle. Das war doch nicht mehr normal. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich heute nach meiner Schicht einmal zu einer unserer Ärztinnen in der Notaufnahme gehen. Sie sollte mir Blut abnehmen, um eine Infektion ausschließen zu können.

 

An Schlafen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken und ich quälte mich zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich mir meine Kleider zum Arbeiten heraus suchte. In zwei Stunden musste ich im Krankenhaus sein, also zog ich mich an und machte mir dann einen Pfefferminztee in der Küche.

Das hatte mir schon in den letzten Tagen über diese Übelkeit hinweg geholfen und ich war froh, dass es auch heute zu helfen schien. Also beschloss ich kurzerhand eine Kanne damit mit in die Arbeit zu nehmen.

Ich packte meine Handtasche und machte mich dann auf den Weg in die Klinik.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war ein relativ ruhiger Tag in der Notaufnahme und trotzdem war ich froh, wenn ich mich hinsetzen konnte. Was immer da auch gerade durch meinen Körper wütete, es machte mich fertig!

Ich war kurzatmig, ich fühlte mich schwindlig und die Müdigkeit machte mich fertig.

Ganz zu schweigen von der Übelkeit. Ich hätte mich beinahe übergeben, als sie einen Mann mit einer schweren Stichverletzung eingeliefert hatten und ich das Blut gesehen hatte.

Das war einfach nicht normal für mich.

Also suchte ich mir Hilda, eine unserer Ärztinnen und erklärte ihr die Situation.

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir gleich Blut abnehmen muss. Komm, wir machen erst einmal einen Ultraschall.“

 

Sie brachte mich in eine der Kabinen und ich legte mich auf die Liege. Hilda war nett und sie nahm sich all die Zeit in der Welt die sie brauchte. Das Kontaktgel war kalt und fühlte sich eklig auf meiner Haut an. Hilda nahm ein paar Einstellungen vor, ehe sie den Ultraschall über meinen Bauchraum gleiten ließ. Ich wusste, was sie sich besah, Leber, meine Galle, Bauchspeicheldrüse, meinen Magen. Alles was als Ursache für die Müdigkeit in Frage kam.

Ich war mit meinen Gedanken grad bei Joseph, als Hilda mich ansprach.

 

" ... deine Regel?"

 

"Bitte was? Ich hab grade nicht aufgepasst."

 

"Ich wollte wissen, wann du deine letzte Regel hattest Sarah."

 

Ich musst ernsthaft überlegen. Ich schenkte dem Ganzen generell immer wenig Beachtung. Ich hatte sie nie regelmäßig und wenn ich meine Periode hatte, hatte ich auch keine Probleme.

 

"Mitte Oktober, glaub ich. Warum?"

 

Hilda fuhr mit dem Kopf des Gerätes ein wenig nach unten und drehte dann den Bildschirm in meine Richtung. Es waren verschwommene graue, weiße und schwarze Schemen zu deuten, aus denen ich nicht wirklich schlau wurde. Hilda legte ihren Finger auf eine kleinen dunkelgrauen Fleck.

 

"Du bist schwanger Sarah. Zwar noch nicht sonderlich weit, wenn ich schätzen müsste, vielleicht dritte oder vierte Woche. Aber das ist dein Baby. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

 

Ich stemmte mich auf die Ellbogen hoch und starrte auf den kleinen Fleck. Das ... das war doch nicht möglich! Wir waren doch vorsichtig gewesen die ganze Zeit!

 

"Und du bist dir sicher?" fragte ich Hilda.

 

"Zu 99,9 Prozent. Kein Zweifel. Ich würde dir empfehlen, in den nächsten Tagen Dr. Morales zu besuchen. Sie kann es dir dann bestätigen und du darfst nur noch bedingt arbeiten. Am Besten ist, du gehst gleich zu ihr hoch. Ich rufe an, damit sie dich einschieben."

 

Hilda nahm einen Schwung Papierhandtücher und machte das Ultraschallgel wieder weg und ich setzte mich hin.

Ich war schwanger …

Joseph und ich bekamen ein Baby. Oh mein Gott …

 

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Hilda. "Du bist ein wenig blass um die Nase."

 

"Nein ... es ist ... ich habe nicht damit gerechnet. Das ... ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles. Mir geht es gut," versicherte ich der Ärztin.

 

"Dann fahr hoch in die Gyn. Ich sag denen gleich Bescheid, dass du kommst. Joseph wird sich bestimmt freuen oder?"

 

"Ja ... ich denke schon. Er ist in Washington seit heute morgen. Ich ... was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

 

"Oh Kindchen." Hilda setzte sich zu mir auf die Liege. "Es ist alles nur halb so wild. Als erstes gehst du jetzt in die Gyn und danach nach Hause. Mary findet schon jemanden, der deine Schicht übernimmt. Und dann rufst du heute Abend deinen Mann an und sagst ihm die freudige Nachricht."

 

Hilda hatte Recht, ich musste es Joseph auch so schnell wie möglich sagen. Und heute Abend hatte er sowieso anrufen wollen, ob er gut in Washington angekommen war und wie sein erster Tag gewesen war.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Ärztin auf der Gyn bestätigte das Ergebnis von Hilda. Ich war in der dritten Woche schwanger und es sah bis jetzt alles sehr gut aus. Der Fötus war normal entwickelt und normal groß.

Ich durfte nur noch eingeschränkt arbeiten, keine 24 Stunden Dienste mehr, nur noch Tagschichten und ich durfte auch nicht mehr als sechs Stunden pro Tag arbeiten. Und ich durfte keinen Kontakt mit Blut oder sonstigen verunreinigten Materialien haben. Was bedeutete ich wäre die nächsten Monate an den Schreibtisch gefesselt und würde die Ärzte zu ihren Visiten begleiten.

 

Doktor Morales schickte mich nach Hause, ich sollte mich erst ein wenig erholen, hatte sie gesagt und den Rest der Woche frei nehmen. Ich ging noch einmal zu Mary und besprach das ganze mit ihr. Sie war ziemlich verständnisvoll und meinte auch, ich solle es erst einmal meinem Mann sagen und sie würde sich schon um alles weitere, was die Arbeit betraf, kümmern.

Ich sollte das jetzt alles erst einmal selbst auf die Reihe bekommen.

 

Und das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Es auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Meine Gedanken rasten, während ich mit der U-Bahn nach Hause fuhr und ich wünschte mir, dass Zoe oder Alfa noch hier gewesen wären. Zoe war im Moment auf einer Reise mit Wilson. Sie hatten sich nach unserer Hochzeit ein paar Mal getroffen und meine beste Freundin hatte ihn Josephs bestem Freund einen guten Mann gefunden.

Und Afra war wieder zu Hause in England. Sie war mit Zachary und Peggy während unserer Italien-Reise nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Wir schreiben zwar regelmäßig Briefe, aber das half mir im Moment auch nicht weiter.

Mit Sicherheit hätte ich zu Grant gehen können. Aber es wäre unfair gewesen, es ihm vor Joseph zu sagen. Also musste ich wohl warten, bis mein Mann mich anrufen würde.

 

Also tigerte ich unruhig in der Wohnung hin und her, machte die Wäsche, wusch das Geschirr und räumte das Badezimmer auf.

Gegen achtzehn Uhr läutete endlich das Telefon und ich hob mit zitternden Händen ab.

 

"Hey Baby, wie geht es dir?" kam Josephs Stimme aus der Leitung.

 

"Joseph!" Ich sank auf den weichen Stuhl neben dem Sofa und wusste mit einem Mal nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte.

 

"Baby?" Er klang besorgt.

 

"Joseph, ich muss dir etwas sagen ... ich ... ich war heute beim Arzt …"

 

"Sarah, ist alles in Ordnung?"

 

"Ich weiß es nicht Joseph ... ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich bin schwanger Joseph." Meine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern abgeebbt.

 

Auch Joseph war für einen Moment still am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich hörte nur sein Atmen.

 

"Sarah ... Sarah ist das wahr?"

 

Ich nickte. "Ja," wisperte ich. "Joseph, ich hab Angst."

 

"Scheiße ..." hörte ich meinen Mann fluchen. "Baby ... ich komm heim. Ich komme so schnell ich kann, ja!"

 

"Aber deine Arbeit …"

 

"Baby, meine Arbeit kann warten! Du nicht! Ich bin bald zu Hause, dass verspreche ich dir!"

 

"Okay ..." Ich spürte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ich das Telefon fest umklammerte.

 

"Ich liebe dich Sarah. In ein paar Stunden bin ich zu Hause. Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus. Und so schnell kannst du dann gar nicht schauen, bin ich auch schon zu Hause. Ich liebe dich!"

 

Danach legte er auf. Ich umklammerte den Hörer immer noch fest. Erst nach einiger Zeit hängte ich es wieder ein und machte mich so klein es ging, um in dem kleinen Sessel Schutz zu finden. Ich zog noch die Decke vom der Lehne, ehe ich meine Augen schloss.

 

**=*=**

 

"Sarah!"

 

Ich schreckte aus dem unruhigen Schlaf hoch, als die Wohnungstür laut ins Schloss fiel.

 

"Sarah?!"

 

"Joseph ..." flüsterte ich leise.

 

Ich stöhnte leise, als ich mich aufsetzte. Ich war ein wenig blöd gelegen und mein Nacken tat mir ziemlich weh. Ich saß gerade aufrecht, als Joseph schon vor mir kniete und meine Hände in seine nahm. Er sah müde aus und erschöpft. Das hatte ich nicht gewollt. Ich hatte gewollt, dass es eine schöne Nachricht werden würde. Aber jetzt war er beinahe vier oder fünf Stunden unterwegs gewesen und das alles nur, weil ich Angst hatte.

 

"Wie geht es dir?" Seine Finger glitten über meine Arme.

 

Ich wandte meinen Blick kurz ab und sah an die Decke, um meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

 

"Es ist doch zu früh oder? Ich meine ... wir sind doch noch gar nicht bereit für ein Baby. Was wenn wir es nicht schaffen? Was wenn wir die schlechtesten Eltern der Welt sind und wir unserem Baby nicht das geben können, was es verdient?"

 

Tränen bahnten sich nun ungehalten über meine Wangen, während Joseph versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Er schloss mich in seine Arme und wir sanken zusammen auf den Boden, wo er mich hin und her wiegte, immer wieder meine Haare küsste und mich so fest an sich presste, dass ich dachte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Aber genau das war es, was ich wollte. Ich wollte ihn bei mir haben und wissen, dass Joseph immer für mich da sein würde, egal was passierte.

 

Joseph brachte mich kurze Zeit später ins Bett. Er legte mich unter die warme Decke, ehe er schnell ins Bad verschwand. Ich knuffte mir mein Kissen zurecht, schlang meine Arme darum und rollte mich zusammen. Ich fühlte mich so elend, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Und das lag jetzt nicht allein an der Schwangerschaft, eher an der Tatsache, dass ich nicht wusste, welche Art von Eltern wir sein würden.

Bei Joseph zweifelte ich keine Sekunde daran, dass er ein guter Vater sein würde. Aber bei mir? Ich hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung wie man mit Kindern umging und nach der Erziehung meiner Mutter zweifelte ich daran, dass ich je besser sein würde als sie. Was wenn ich auch so gemein und grausam zu meinem Baby sein würde, wie sie zu mir? Das war etwas, was ich auf keinen Fall wollte.

 

Ich hatte Joseph nicht gehört, als er aus dem Bad gekommen war. Erst als er sich hinter mich legte und einen Arm um mich schlang. Er presste sein Gesicht an meine Schulter, küsste mich dort sanft, während sich sein anderer Arm unter meinen Nacken schob, um mich noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht richtig gewesen war, dass ich Joseph solche Sorgen gemacht hatte, es war gut das er jetzt hier war.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und schmiegte meine Wange an Josephs Haare.

 

"Es wird alles gut Baby. Ich bin jetzt da," flüsterte Joseph in mein Ohr.

 

"Washington?"

 

"Der Captain hat mir frei gegeben, bis ins neue Jahr. Ich soll mich um meine Familie kümmern, meinte er. Das sei jetzt wichtiger, als die ganzen Projekte. Die sind im neuen Jahr auch noch da. Jetzt sag mir, was die Ärztin gesagt hat."

 

Joseph legte seine Hand über meinen Bauch und ich atme tief ein. Ich legte meine über seine.

 

"Es gibt noch nicht so viel zu sagen. Es sind erst drei oder vier Wochen. Aber es sieht alles in Ordnung aus. Der Fötus ist normal groß und es sieht gesund aus. Mehr werden wir wohl erst in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten erfahren."

 

"Das wir bestimmt aufregend," meinte Joseph glücklich. "Aber warum bist du so traurig Sarah. Das sollte zu einem der glücklichsten Momenten unseres Lebens zählen."

 

Josephs Arm schlang sich noch ein wenig fester um mich.

 

"Was wenn ich etwas falsch mache Joseph? Was wenn ich meinem ... unserem Baby nicht die Liebe zukommen lasse, die es verdient? Wenn ich genau so werde wie meine Mutter?"

 

"Niemals ... du hast ein so ein großes Herz Sarah. Du kannst gar nicht so werden wie sie. Und du hast ja auch ein bisschen was von deinem Vater. Und der hat auch ein großes Herz und liebt dich über alles." Joseph drückte einen Kuss in meinen Nacken. "Und du wirst sie auch lieben."

 

"Sie?" fragte ich amüsiert.

 

"Es wird bestimmt ein hübsches, blondes Mädchen. Mit großen blauen Augen und großen Locken und deiner kleinen Stubsnase."

 

Ich lachte leise und drehte mich in Josephs Umarmung um. Sein Gesicht zierte ein strahlendes Lächeln und ich konnte nicht umhin, es zu erwidern. Hier in Josephs Armen zu liegen nahm mir viel von der Angst, die sich den ganzen Tag über in mir breit gemacht hatte.

Wir hatten uns auch geschworen gemeinsam durch dick und dünn zu gehen, als wir geheiratet hatten. Und ich hatte Joseph versprochen, mich um die Kinder zu kümmern und sie so zu lieben, wie ich Joseph liebte. Und das konnte, was ich für meinen Mann empfand konnte ich nur schwer in Worte fassen.

Ich löste einen Arm und legte meine Hand an Josephs Wange, strich sanft über die Haut.

 

"Ich liebe dich," flüsterte ich leise, ehe ich Joseph liebevoll küsste.

 

Er drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken, hielt mich weiter fest, während ich auf ihm liegen blieb. Mein Kopf lag auf Josephs Schulter, als ich langsam einschlief, umschlossen von Wärme und Josephs starken Armen.

 

**=*=**

 

Joseph verbrachte die Zeit am Stützpunkt, während ich halbe Schichten im Krankenhaus arbeitete.

Am nächsten Tag erzählten wir Grant von unserer kleinen Überraschung. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich so sehr für Andere freuen konnte. Er weinte sogar ein wenig und das rührte auch mich zu Tränen. Diese beiden Männer waren eine solche Bereicherung für mein Leben und jedes Kind, dass Joseph und ich bekommen würden, wäre hier gut aufgehoben. Und vielleicht wäre es gar nicht schlecht, wenn es wirklich ein Mädchen werden würde. Sie würde sowohl ihren Vater, als auch ihren Opa um den Finger wickeln.

 

Ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten erinnerte mich Mary an die Weihnachtsfeier am Abend. Ich bestätigte noch einmal, dass wir kommen würden. Joseph hatte mich begleiten wollen und ich hatte mich sehr darüber gefreut.Auch meine Kollegen freuten sich auch darauf, meinen Mann endlich kennenzulernen.

Wilson hielt Joseph über Washington täglich auf dem Laufenden. Es gab nichts wirklich ereignisreiches von der Front zu berichten und ich bereute es nicht mehr, dass Joseph nach Hause gekommen war.

 

Am Abend fuhren wir zusammen mit der U-Bahn in die Klinik. Joseph trug eine dunkle Stoffhose und ein graublaues Longsleeve. Er sah umwerfend darin aus. Und da er im Moment nicht nach Washington musste, hatte er sich auch einen Vollbart stehen lassen, was ich unheimlich sexy fand.

Ich hatte ein grasgrünes Kleid gewählt und eine schwarze Strickjacke dazu. In unsere dicken Winterjacken gemummelt gingen wir durch die verschneiten Straßen und betraten durch den Haupteingang das Krankenhaus. Der Pförtner winkte uns zu, während ich Joseph nach hinten in unsere Aufenthaltsräume brachte. Wir wurden lautstark begrüßt und man drückte uns auch gleich ein Gläschen Sekt in die Hand. Ich wollte grade etwas sagen, als auch schon Mary an mir vorbeiging, mir das Glas wieder wegnahm und es gegen ein Wasser ersetzte.

 

"Schön, dass ihr es geschafft habt," meinte sie, als sie mit uns anstieß.

 

"Das hätten wir uns nie nehmen lassen," antwortete Joseph mit einem Lächeln.

 

Es war eine nette Veranstaltung. Es gab gutes Essen an einem Buffet, genug zu trinken und es spielte Musik aus einem kleinen CD-Spieler. Joseph wurde von meinen Kolleginnen umschwärmt, während einer der Assistenzärzte mich belaberte. Gregg war auch derjenige, der mich damals um ein Date gebeten hatte, während Joseph noch im Irak gewesen war.

Wenn wir es genau betrachteten, war er vermutlich sogar derjenige, der mich ermutigt hatte, zu meinen Gefühlen für Joseph zu stehen und dafür war ich im ziemlich dankbar. Abdererseits hatte Gregg nie begriffen, dass da nie was zwischen uns laufen würde und das ich mich nie für ihn entscheiden würde. Nicht einmal, als Joseph und ich geheiratet hatten.

Er versuchte einfach immer wieder sein Glück. Heute auch wieder.

Ich lächelte freundlich und nickte immer wieder, während er mir die neusten technischen Finessen seines Autos aufzählte.

 

Mein Mann schien meine Misere zu bemerken und kam zu uns. Er legte fürsorglich einen Arm um meine Mitte, wobei seine Hand ein bisschen auf meinem Bauch ruhte. Joseph küsste mich auf die Stirn, als ich zu ihm hochsah.

 

"Hey Baby, hast du mich vermisst?" fragte Joseph neckisch und ich lachte leise.

 

"Ein wenig. Darf ich dir Gregg vorstellen? Er ist Assistenzarzt in der Notaufnahme. Er ist es, dem du mich zu verdanken hast. Gregg, dass ist mein Mann, Joseph."

 

"Ah, ist das so?" hakte Joseph nach. Er hielt Gregg die Hand hin. "Hi, freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Ich muss mich wohl bei Innen bedanken."

 

Gregg nahm Josephs Hand und schüttelte sie, wobei er ziemlich unzufrieden drein blickte. Er verabschiedete sich dann ziemlich schnell von uns und ich schmiegte mich an Joseph, schlang meine Arme um seine Mitte. Joseph sah mich frangend an und ich lehnte mein Gesicht nur an seine starke Schulter.

Ich war ziemlich müde. Ich schlief im Moment zwar sehr sehr gut, aber die Übelkeit machte mir doch ziemlich zu schaffen. Es schlauchte ganz schön und für mich gab es fast nichts schlimmeres.

 

"Lass uns ein wenig tanzen," schlug Joseph vor, während er seine Hand beruhigend über meinen Rücken gleiten ließ.

 

Ich nickte bestätigend und Joseph stellte unsere Gläser auf einen der nahen Tische, ehe er mich auf die Tanzfläche brachte.

 

**=*=**

 

Der Abend war alles in allem äußerst amüsant gewesen. Und es war schon ein gutes Stück nach Mitternacht, als wir von der U-Bahn nach Hause gingen.

Joseph war ein wenig betrunken und pfiff die Melodie von 'Don't stop believing' ziemlich laut. Ich konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn es war in den vergangenen 18 Monaten ziemlich selten vorgekommen, dass ich Joseph betrunken gesehen hätte. Nicht einmal bei unserer Hochzeit. Das heute war das erste Mal und ich amüsierte königlich.

 

"Komm schon Sarah, du mus mitsingen! Du kanns doch so gut singn!"

 

Ich lachte laur auf, während sich meine Hand an Josephs Brust legte, um ihn ein wenig zu stabilisieren. Er hatte seinen Arm fest um mich geschlossen und hielt mich an seiner Seite.

 

"Ich werde nicht singen," erklärte ich meinem Mann resolut. "Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

 

"Oh komm schon," schmollte Joseph. "Nur die erste Strophe ... nur bis wir su Hause sind."

 

Und wer war ich, diesem Mann etwas zu verweigern?

Ein Glück hatten wir nicht mehr allzu weit nach Hause, aber bis dahin musste ich Joseph ein wenig beruhigen. Unsere Nachbarin konnte nämlich ein ganz schönes Biest sein, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte. Und wir waren ihr ja generell zu laut.

 

"Okay. Okay, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst leise zu sein, wenn wir am Haus angekommen sind. Ich möchte nicht schon wieder Streit mit Miss Denver."

 

"All's klar," versprach mir Joseph.

 

Joseph begann wieder zu pfeifen und ich wartete, bis er den richtigen Rhythmus und die passende Tonlage gefunden hatte. Ich war jetzt nicht die begnadeste Sängerin, aber es reichte, um jetzt ein wenig Spaß zu haben.

 

„Just a small town girl - Livin' in a lonely world - She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy - Born and raised in south Detroit - He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room - A smell of wine and cheap perfume - For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on, and on, and on - Strangers waiting - Up and down the boulevard - Their shadows searching in the night - Streetlights, people - Living just to find emotion - Hiding somewhere in the night ...“

 

Ich ließ die letzten Töne des Refrains ausklingen, als wir um die Ecke zu unserem Haus abbogen.

Ich liebte dieses Lied über alles und die Story dahinter erinnerte mich immer ein bisschen an uns selbst. Joseph, der große starke junge Mann aus der großen Stadt und ich, dass kleine schüchterne Mädchen aus der Kleinstadt, dass in die große Stadt zieht, um ihr Glück zu finden.

 

Joseph war auch leise, wie er es mir versprochen hatte. Nur als wir aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen, zog er mich in eine heftige Umarmung und küsste mich stürmisch.

Im ersten Moment war ich ein wenig erstaunt, doch dann legte ich meine Hände an seine Wangen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft.

 

„Wofür war der?“ fragte ich Joseph, als er sich wieder von mir löste.

 

„Weil ich dich liebe,“ antwortete er mit einem leichten Grinsen.


	11. 11

**11**

 

Sarahs Schwangerschaft schritt ohne Probleme voran und Joseph versuchte jeden Arzttermin mit ihr machen. Er hielt dann immer ihre Hand und lauschte den Erklärungen der Ärztin, die ihnen erklärte, was gerade in Sarahs Körper vor sich ging, wie sich ihr Baby entwickelte.

Nach dem ersten Schrecken, (und Joseph würde nie leugnen, dass er mindestens genauso erschrocken gewesen war, wie seine Frau) konnten sie sich beide endlich darüber freuen und Joseph fand das Sarah mit jedem Tag schöner wurde. Er hatte es bis jetzt immer nur gehört und hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass Schwangere eine solche Schönheit ausstrahlten.

Aber bei Sarah konnte er es nur bestätigen. Sie strahlte eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, die er so noch nicht von ihr gekannt hatte.

 

Im Frühjahr begannen sie nach einer etwas größeren Wohnung zu suchen, da sie dem Kind wenigstens ein eigenes Zimmer bieten wollten. Sie fanden ein kleines nettes Drei-Zimmer-Appartement in der Nähe von Grants Wohnung und es hatte sogar einen kleinen Garten in dem sie später einmal mit ihrem Nachwuchs spielen konnten.

Joseph organisierte den Umzug und alles weitere, während er Sarah freie Hand ließ bei der Gestaltung des Kinderzimmers. Sie wählte eine dezente, ziemlich neutrale Tapete in hellem blau mit Sternen und die Möbel, welche sie gemeinsam kauften, waren weiß.

 

An ihren gemeinsamen Abenden lagen sie auf dem neuen größeren Sofa und Joseph hielt Sarah in den Armen, ließ seine Hand immer wieder über die Wölbung ihres Bauches streicheln. Er war fasziniert davon, wenn er die Tritte des Kleinen spüren konnte und er hätte alles dafür gegeben, zu wissen, was es wurde.

Aber Sarah wollte es nicht wissen. Sie wollte sich überraschen lassen.

Und so akzeptierte Joseph ihren Wunsch, denn was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig. Er wollte mit Sicherheit nicht deswegen mit seiner schwangeren Frau streiten.

 

Joseph musste in dieser Zeit zum Glück auch nicht allzu oft nach Washington.

Nur am Wochenende vor dem vierten Juli. Von Samstag bis Montag. Er zusammen mit Wilson.

Sarah und er hatten oft darüber geredet und sich dafür entschieden, dass sie nicht noch am Abend des dritten Juli zurückfahren würden, sondern Sarah wollte, dass er und Wilson noch eine Nacht in Washington blieben und dann am vierten Juli ausgeruht zurückfuhren.

Es war natürlich vernünftig, aber er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück zu Sarah.

Dennoch sah er es ein, dass sie und Wilson recht hatten und es besser wäre, wenn sie ausgeruht am nächsten Morgen zurückfuhren.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Konferenz war ziemlich langweilig und Joseph fragte sich nach jeder Sitzung, warum er sich eigentlich auf diesen Job eingelassen hatte.

Aber er war sicher und er konnte jederzeit nach Hause und war nicht tausende Kilometer von Sarah und dem Baby weg. Das war jetzt ein großer Vorteil und die Langeweile ein kleiner Preis, den er dafür zahlen musste.

 

Nach der letzten Sitzung an diesem Tag verabredeten sie sich noch mit ein paar anderen Jungs, um ein paar Bier in einem nahen Diner zu trinken. Joseph wollte vorher noch schnell bei Sarah anrufen und hören, dass es ihr gut ging. Er vermisste sie schrecklich.

Wilson klopfte ihm wissend auf die Schulter und ging mit den Anderen schon einmal voraus. Joseph ging in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer, legte dort seine Mütze auf das Bett neben sich und stellte das Telefon so, dass er sich hinlegen konnte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis am anderen Ende jemand abhob.

 

„Rogers?“ Josephs Augenbraue schoss nach oben.

 

„Dad? Hi! Mit dir hab ich jetzt irgendwie nicht gerechnet,“ gestand Joseph. „Geht es Sarah gut?“

 

„Joseph!“ Sein Vater klang erfreut. „Ja, Sarah geht es gut. Sie ist nur ein wenig müde und hat sich hingelegt. Sie meint, das warme Wetter macht ihr heute ziemlich zu schaffen und sie hat mich angerufen, um ihr ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und du weißt doch, dass ich mich immer über ein wenig Gesellschaft freue. Aber wie geht es dir Junge? Wie ist Washington?“

 

„Washington ist schön. Die Konferenz allerdings ist ziemlich öd und eintönig. Ich bin froh, dass sie jetzt vorbei ist und wir morgen früh nach Hause fahren können. Wilson und ich gehen noch mit ein paar Jungs was trinken und ich versuch früh schlafen zu gehen. Ich vermisse Sarah und will morgen dann so früh wie möglich nach Hause.“

 

Joseph hörte seinen Vater am anderen Ende leise lachen. „Sie ist gerade aufgewacht. Warte einen Moment.“

 

Es raschelte kurz, ehe sich seine Frau meldete. „Hey Baby,“ grüßte er Sarah. „Wie geht es dir?“

 

„Hey Joseph. Ach es geht. Ich fühl mich nur so müde heute und erschöpft. Ich könnte die ganze Zeit schlafen. Und das Baby ist ziemlich aktiv und strampelt die ganze Zeit herum, was das schlafen dann auch fast wieder unmöglich macht. Aber wie geht es dir? Gehst du noch mit Wilson weg?“

 

„Ja, wir treffen uns noch mit ein paar Jungs in einem Diner. Wilson ist schon dort und ich geh auch gleich hin. Ich wollte nur kurz hören wie es dir geht. Vielleicht freut sich das Baby nur, morgen wieder seinen Daddy zu sehen.“

 

„Darauf freut sich nicht nur das Baby,“ sagte Sarah seufzend. „Ich bin froh, wenn du wieder da bist. Ich vermisse dich schrecklich.“

 

„Ich dich doch auch Süße. Nur noch ein paar Stunden und ich bin wieder da.“

 

„Ich weiß,“ bestätigte Sarah. „Dann will ich dich nicht mehr länger aufhalten. Sei brav, übertreib es nicht und fahr morgen vorsichtig.“

 

„Das werde ich. Ich liebe dich!“

 

„Ich dich auch!“

 

Nach einem kleinen Kuss legte Joseph auf und streckte sich kurz. Eigentlich hätte er auch hier bleiben können und schlafen. Nach dem Tag heute konnte er Sarah verstehen. Er war auch ziemlich müde. Aber ein Abend mit den Jungs konnte auch ziemlich lustig werden. Außerdem hatte er noch nichts gegessen.

So raffte sich Joseph wieder auf und folgte seinen Kameraden ins Diner.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht geworden, ehe sie sich in ihrem Hotelzimmer wieder fanden. Es war ein doch ganz lustiger Abend geworden und jeder hatte ein paar Geschichten zum Besten gegeben. Sie hatten viel gelacht.

Doch weder Joseph, noch Wilson hatten mehr als ein Bier getrunken, da sie ja für den morgigen Tag fit sein wollten. Sie zogen sich noch schnell aus, falteten ihren Uniformen, mehr oder weniger, schön zusammen, ehe sie unter die Decken ihrer Betten schlüpften.

Josephs Herz schlug schnell, bei dem Gedanken in ein paar Stunden wieder bei Sarah zu sein. Und sie waren sogar schneller als mit dem Zug, da sie ja dieses Mal ein Auto bekommen hatten.

Mit einem glücklichen Seufzen drehte er sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

 

**=*=**

 

Er wachte abrupt auf, als das Telefon neben dem Bett zu läuten begann.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, wer zum Teufel würde jetzt bei ihnen anrufen? Mit einem lauten Stöhnen drehte sich Joseph auf die andere Seite und presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen. Es würde schon wieder von alleine aufhören.

Aber es hörte nicht auf, erst als Wilson mit einem lauten Schnauben den Hörer abnahm und etwas unverständliches hineinbrummte.

Als er sich aufsetzte, drehte sich auch Joseph halb um und sah zu seinem besten Freund.

Dieser nickte ein paar Mal, ehe er ihm den Hörer reichte.

 

„Jemand für dich. Eine Mary. Sie sagt, es geht um Sarah.“

 

Joseph schoss aus seiner liegenden Position hoch und riss Wilson förmlich das Telefon aus der Hand. Dieser stand nun langsam auf und begann sich still anzuziehen, während Joseph den Hörer an sein Ohr drückte.

 

„Mary? Was ist mit Sarah? Was ist los?“

 

„Das Baby, es kommt! Sarah wurde vor etwa einer Stunde mit frühzeitigen Wehen eingeliefert. Die Ärzte dachten, es wäre vielleicht nur etwas harmloses, dass sie von alleine wieder aufhören würden. Aber wie es scheint, hat euer Kind es ziemlich eilig. Man hat Sarah auf ein Zimmer gebracht und wir warten darauf, dass sich der Muttermund weit genug öffnet, dass die Geburt losgehen kann. Ich würde dir raten, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen Joseph!“

 

Auch wenn Mary ruhig mit ihm sprach, in ihrer Stimme lag etwas ernstes.

 

„Sag Sarah, ich bin unterwegs! Wir kommen sofort zurück! Und Mary … sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe!“

 

„Okay.“

 

Joseph legte den Hörer zurück, ehe er ebenfalls aus dem Bett stieg und sich anzog. Er knöpfte sich gerade das Hemd zu, als Wilson aus dem Bad kam.

 

„Ich fahre,“ bemerkte er ruhig. „Und du brauchst mich gleich erst gar nicht so anzuschauen! Es geht um deine Frau und um dein ungeborenes Kind. Du bist nicht in der Lage, vernünftig Auto zu fahren, Joseph!“

 

„Du hältst dich doch nur an den Verkehrsregeln!“ bemerkte der Blonde trocken.

 

„Das wäre von Vorteil,“ erwiderte Wilson. „Aber ich werde schnell fahren und vor allem hab ich meine Gedanken auf der Straße, was man von dir dann vermutlich nicht behaupten kann und ich würde liebend gern in einem Stück in New York ankommen.“

 

„Du übertreibst.“

 

„Ja? Wirklich? Weißt du, es ist mir egal, was du im Moment davon halten willst, aber ich lasse dich nicht fahren. Du magst mein Vorgesetzter sein Joseph, aber du bist in erster Linie auch mein bester Freund und du hast jetzt andere Sorgen, als mich nach New York zu fahren. Und jetzt schnapp dir deine Sachen, damit wir losfahren können!“

 

Joseph wusste innerlich, dass Wilson vermutlich recht hatte.

Der Ältere schnappte sich ihre Taschen und ging schon mal an die Rezeption, um sie auszuchecken, während er noch schnell die Zähne putzte. Auf seine Krawatte konnte er jetzt verzichten. So schnappte er sich nur noch seine Jacke, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.

Auf den Aufzug konnte und wollte Joseph jetzt nicht warten und lief die drei Stockwerke nach unten.

Wilson wartete schon auf ihn und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage, zu ihrem Wagen.

 

**=*=**

 

Das waren die längsten dreieinhalb Stunden in Josephs bisherigen Leben, bis Wilson endlich auf den Parkplatz der Notaufnahme von Sarahs Krankenhaus fuhr und er aus dem Auto sprintete.

Er ignorierte die wartenden Menschen, die ihrem Unmut lautstark kund taten. Doch das konnte er ignorieren, denn er hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen. So schnell wie möglich zu seiner Frau zu kommen und ihr in dieser Situation beizustehen.

 

Die Schwester hinter dem Empfang taxierte ihn auch mit einem finsteren Blick, ehe sie ihn erkannte.

 

„Joseph! Warten Sie hier! Ich rufe Mary sofort an und gebe ihr Bescheid, dass Sie hier sind.“

 

„Danke … dass … vielen Dank!“

 

Die Frau sprach in leiser Stimme in ein Telefon und meinte dann, dass Joseph einen Moment im Wartebereich Platz nehmen sollte, bis Mary kam.

Joseph saß keine fünf Minuten, als Sarahs Chefin um eine Ecke gelaufen kam. Sie war noch nicht einmal bei ihm, als Joseph schon stand.

 

„Wo ist sie?“

 

„Sie bereiten den OP vor. Das CTG des Babys sieht nicht gut aus und Sarah hat solche Schmerzen, dass Doktor Morales nicht mehr länger warten will. Sie holt das Baby per Kaiserschnitt. Es dauert noch eine Weile, ich bring dich unterdessen zu Sarah.“

 

Joseph nickte. Er wollte nichts mehr, als endlich bei seiner Frau sein.

Er folgte Mary durch die Gänge und sah sich nach einer Weile mit seinem Vater konfrontiert, der vor einem Zimmer stand. Mary legte ihm kurz die Hand auf den Arm, ehe sie im Zimmer verschwand. Joseph blieb bei seinem Vater stehen.

 

„Dad … was machst du hier?“

 

Grant seufzte. „Ich habe Sarah hier her gebracht und ich konnte sie nicht alleine lassen. Ich wollte bei ihr sein, zumindest so lange, bis du da bist. Und das bist du ja nun.“

 

Joseph bemerkte, wie müde sein Vater aussah und schloss ihn kurz in seine Arm. Grant war eine solch große Stützte für sie Beide und Joseph konnte nur erahnen, welche Qualen es ihm bereiten musste, erneut eine Frau in solchen Schmerzen zu sehen.

 

„Danke Dad,“ flüsterte er gegen das graue Haar seines Vaters.

 

Grant klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, ehe er sich von Joseph löste.

 

„Schon gut. Aber jetzt geh zu deiner Frau. Sie wartet schon lange genug auf dich.“

 

„Was machst du jetzt?“

 

Grant sah zu Joseph auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren und mich ein wenig schlafen legen. Und dann werde ich warten, bis du mir ein paar Neuigkeiten zu berichten hast. Lass dir damit aber Zeit. Es kann auch erst morgen sein. Versprich mir nur, dass du dich gut um Sarah kümmerst.“

 

„Das werde ich, Dad. Das werde ich!“

 

Grant klopfte Joseph noch einmal auf die Schultern, ehe er den Gang entlang, Richtung Ausgang ging.

Joseph blickte ihm noch einen kleinen Augenblick hinterher, ehe er sich umdrehte und nach kurzem Anklopfen in das Zimmer trat.

 

Das Bild das sich ihm bot, war schrecklich.

Sarah lag auf einem Bett, ihre Haare waren völlig zerzaust und ihr Gesicht war ganz rot. Über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen und ihre Finger bohrten sich in die dünne Decke, die über sie gebreitet war. Joseph legte seine Jacke auf einen nahen Stuhl, ehe er zu Sarah und den Schwestern trat.

 

„Hey Baby,“ grüßte er seine Frau leise und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

 

„Du!“ grollte Sarah und Joseph sah sie erstaunt an. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend und sie löste eine Hand, welche sich dann in seinen Unterarm krallten. Joseph versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber es tat ziemlich weh.

„Du bist Schuld! Es ist alles deine Schuld! Die ganzen Schmerzen und das hier alles! Und dann bist du nicht einmal zu Hause, wenn es los geht, sondern hunderte Kilometer weit weg und ich muss deinen Vater bitten, mich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen und er muss auch noch bei mir bleiben, nach allem was er schon mit seiner Frau mitmachen musste! Und dann entscheidet sich dein Kind auch noch dazu, es mir nicht einmal leicht zu machen! Dieser kleine Sturkopf will einfach nicht auf die Welt kommen und jetzt müssen sie mich auch noch operieren!“

 

Ein Schrei rang sich Sarahs Kehle empor, als sie sich nach vorn beugte und gegen den Schmerz ankämpfte. Joseph legte seinen Arm schützend um seine Frau, die nach der erneuten Wehe gegen ihn prallte und in sein Hemd weinte.

 

„Ich kann nicht mehr … mach das es aufhört Joseph. Mach dass es endlich aufhört!“ flehte sie ihn an und Josephs Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen.

 

Er beugte sich ein wenig zu Sarah nach unten und küsste sie auf die Wange, lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Es ist bald alles vorbei Schatz. Noch ein bisschen länger und du hast es geschafft. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es gleich vorbei sein wird.“

 

Er ließ seine Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken streicheln und sah auf, als das Telefon an der Wand klingelte. Mary hob an und nickte zwei Mal.

 

„Wir müssen los,“ erklärte sie Sarah und Joseph, als sie ans Bett trat und die Seitenteile nach oben fuhr. „Doktor Morales wartet auf uns im OP. Du kannst uns bis dorthin begleiten, aber du kannst nicht mit rein Joseph!“

 

Der Soldat nickte, ehe er neben dem Bett und seiner Frau mitging. Er ließ Sarah nicht einen Moment los, auch wenn es kompliziert war, sich so zu bewegen.

Noch nie hatte er so viel Angst gehabt wie in diesem Moment. In keinem Kriegsgebiet, dass er bis jetzt besucht hatte, denn da war es bis jetzt nur um sein Leben gegangen und er hatte die Lage selbst unter Kontrolle gehabt. Doch hier musste er auf Andere vertrauen und das war ihm schon immer schwer gefallen.

 

Mary wartete einen kleinen Moment vor dem Eingang des OPs, damit Joseph sich noch von Sarah verabschieden konnte.

 

„Ich warte hier. Genau hier und werde nirgends hingehen,“ flüsterte er gegen ihre Stirn.

 

**=*=**

 

Joseph wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, als endlich jemand zu ihm trat. Es hatte ihn verletzt, dass er Sarah nicht in den OP hatte begleiten dürfen. Es war eigentlich eine Frechheit, er war schließlich ihr Mann.

Doch als die Ärztin nun vor ihn trat, erhob er sich. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Anderen war ernst und Joseph befürchtete mit einem Mal das Schlimmste. Was, wenn etwas mit dem Baby nicht in Ordnung war oder noch schlimmer: mit Sarah.

Das würde er nicht überstehen.

 

„Mr. Rogers?“ Joseph nickte. Er brachte in diesem Moment einfach keine Worte heraus.

„Ihre Frau hat den Kaiserschnitt gut überstanden. Sie wird im Moment noch versorgt und dann auf ihr Zimmer gebracht. Ihr Sohn wird im Moment auf die Neonatal-Station gebracht, wo man sich weiter um ihn kümmern wird. Es gab bei der ersten Untersuchung einige Dinge, die uns ein wenig Sorgen machen und wir möchten das gerne abklären. Ich würde Sie bitten noch einmal hier zu warten. Eine der Schwestern wird sie dann zu ihm bringen, sobald die ersten Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind.“

 

Nach diesen Worten drehte die Ärztin sich um und ließ ihn mit diesem bisschen Information zurück.

Erschöpft sank Joseph in den unbequemen Stuhl zurück und schlug die Hände übers Gesicht.

Sarah ging es gut, dass waren die besten Nachrichten, die man ihm hatte bringen können.

Und er hatte einen Sohn. Einen Jungen … aber mit ihm schien etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein.

Joseph hasste es, wenn man ihm nicht genau erklärte, was los war. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung von diesen medizinischen Dingen, dass war Sarahs Gebiet, nicht seines. Und er wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als bei seiner Frau zu sein.

Wie es ihr wohl ging?

Ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war bei ihr?

 

Dieser ganze Tag war ein einziges Chaos gewesen. Der Anruf um ein Uhr morgens von Mary, dass man Sarah ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert hatte, weil ihre Wehen eingesetzt hatten.

Zwei Monate zu früh und dass verstand Joseph. Das da etwas nicht stimmte. Mary hatte ihm gesagt, er solle so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus kommen. Aber wie sollte er das um ein Uhr nachts machen? Der erste Zug würde erst gegen fünf Uhr fahren und bis dahin war es vielleicht zu spät!

Wilson und das Auto waren seine Rettung gewesen. Sein bester Freund hatte darauf bestanden ihn zu fahren. Und jetzt im nach hinein wusste Joseph, dass es richtig gewesen war, Wilson fahren zu lassen, auch wenn sie am Anfang heftig diskutiert hatten.

Aber seine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit um Sarah und das Baby gekreist, sodass er nicht auf die Straße aufgepasst hatte.

 

Joseph fuhr sich übers Gesicht, ehe er seine Ellbogen auf den Oberschenkeln abstützte und seine geschlossenen Hände an die Lippen legte.

Hoffentlich würde er einen von Beiden bald sehen dürfen, sonst würde er vermutlich durchdrehen.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war Mary, die nach weiteren langen dreißig Minuten zu ihm kam und ihn stumm aufforderte mit ihr zu kommen. Joseph erhob sich von seinem Platz und folgte der Krankenschwester. Sie führte ihn durch unzählige Gänge und Joseph gab nach einer Weile auf, sich den Rückweg einzuprägen.

Sie würden ihn schon wieder zurück bringen, oder zu Sarah.

 

Sie blieben vor einem großen Fenster stehen, hinter dem sich einige Brutkästen befanden. Mary blieb davor stehen und zeigte auf den vordersten Kasten.

 

„Das da ist dein Sohn. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Doktor Morales dir bereits gesagt hat, aber es geht ihm nicht sehr gut. Bei der ersten Untersuchung konnten wir feststellen, dass er einen Herzfehler hat und etwas stimmt auch nicht mit seinem Trommelfell. Aber er ist ein Kämpfer und ich bin mir sicher, dass er einmal groß und stark werden wird. Möchtest du zu ihm?“

 

Joseph begriff Marys Worte nicht so richtig. Was er verstand war, dass sein Sohn nicht gesund war.

Aber er wollte ihn sehen, ihn in seinen Armen halten, also nickte er.

 

„Dann komm.“

 

Mary ging zur Tür und drückte sie langsam auf. Joseph folgte ihr auf dem Fuß und stand wenige Augenblicke vor dem Kasten. Er starrte hinein, ohne wirklich begreifen zu können, dass das da sein Sohn war.

 

„Du kannst ihn auch halten Joseph. Körperwärme wird ihm gut tun. Möchtest du ihn halten?“

 

Joseph sah hoch und sah sich mit Marys braunen Augen konfrontiert, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand.

 

„Kann ich ihm nicht weh tun?“ fragte er zögernd und Mary schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nein, du kannst ihm nicht weh tun. Komm her, setz dich in den Stuhl hier. Am besten, du ziehst deine Jacke aus und knöpfst das Hemd auf, damit ich ihn dir auf den Oberkörper legen kann.“

 

Joseph umrundete den Brutkasten und zog sich dabei die Uniformjacke aus, welche er ordentlich über den Stuhlrücken hängte. Er befolgte Marys Anweisung und öffnete sein Hemd, ehe er sich in den Stuhl setzte.

Die Krankenschwester schien keinerlei Berührungsängste zu haben und schob den Stoff kurzerhand noch ein wenig weiter auseinander, ehe sie den Brutkasten öffnete und den Jungen herausholte.

Er wirkte schon in Marys Armen klein, doch als er auf Josephs Brust lag, kam er ihm so unglaublich zerbrechlich vor. Er war knappe 45 Zentimeter groß, erklärte ihm Mary, während sie Josephs Hände auf dem Baby platzierte, dass es sicher lag.

Und er war ein wenig über 2500 Gramm schwer. Ziemlich klein für den Status der Schwangerschaft. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass er bald an Gewicht zulegen würde und auch an Größe.

Sie strich dem Baby noch einmal über den Kopf, ehe sie Joseph mit ihm allein ließ.

 

Egal was Mary ihm gerade erzählt hatte, jetzt wo der Junge hier bei ihm lag, gab es nichts Schöneres.

Dann war er eben zu klein, hatte einen Herzfehler und ein kaputtes Trommelfell. Was zählte das schon?

Denn in Josephs Augen war er perfekt!

Er war sein Sohn. Sein und Sarahs Sohn. Er war ihr Wunder!

Vorsichtig schloss Joseph seine Arme um den kleinen Wurm und hielt ihn somit warm. Er spürte den schnellen Puls des Jungen und dessen warmen Körper.

Joseph beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und grub seine Nase in die feinen Härchen auf dem Kopf des Babys und atmete diesen einzigartigen Geruch ein, ehe er seine Lippen dagegen drückte.

Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten, die sich gebildet hatten und schloss seine Arme nur noch ein wenig fester um das Baby.

Das hier war das größte und schönste Wunder, dass er bis jetzt erlebt hatte.

 

„Wir werden immer für dich da sein,“ versprach er ihm mit leiser Stimme. „Du wirst nie allein sein.“

 

**=*=**

 

Als Joseph endlich zu Sarah kam, war er froh, dass es ihrem Baby gut ging. Aber sie sah so unendlich müde aus. Es musste so anstrengend für sie gewesen sein, ganz allein, ohne ihn.

Er zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und legte sie auf das Fensterbrett, ehe er sich in einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett setzte. Sie schien zu schlafen und er nahm ihre zierliche Hand vorsichtig in seine und küsste sie liebevoll.

Die Schwester hatte gesagt, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde, ehe man den Jungen zu ihnen bringen würde. Sie mussten erst sicher gehen, dass es ihm soweit gut ging. Und Joseph verstand es auf der einen Seite, aber andererseits hatte Sarah ihn vermutlich noch nicht einmal gesehen.

 

Sarahs Lider flatterten, ehe sie sich langsam öffneten und sich ihr Blick auf Joseph richtete. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und ließ seine freie Hand durch ihr verschwitztes Haar gleiten. Sie hatte ihm das schönste Geschenk von allen gemacht. Und er war nicht einmal die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite gewesen.

 

„Es tut mir Leid,“ murmelte sie verschlafen, was Joseph eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehen ließ.

 

„Was?“ fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

 

„Das ich dich so angeschrien habe vorhin. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Es tut mir so Leid Joseph, das hattest du nicht verdient.“

 

Er hob ihre Hand erneut an seine Lippen, während er mit der anderen über ihren Kopf strich.

 

„Ich hätte bei dir sein müssen. Du hattest jegliches Recht dazu, mich anzuschreien.“

 

Es wurde langsam finster draußen und als Sarah sich nun ein wenig aufsetzen wollte, half Joseph ihr dabei. Er fuhr das Bett ein Stück nach oben und richtete ihr die Kissen, damit sie bequem sitzen konnte und nicht zu viel Druck auf die OP-Wunde auszuüben.

Sie unterhielten sich mit leisen Stimmen und Joseph erzählte Sarah von seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihrem Sohn. Wie perfekt der kleine Junge in seine Hände gepasst hatte, wie er ruhig gegen seine Brust geatmet hatte, wie schnell der Puls des Babys geschlagen hatten. Von den feinen Haaren, die sein Köpfchen bedeckten und den perfekten Fingern und Zehen.

Sarah hielt dabei Josephs Hand und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, welches er erwiderte.

 

**=*=**

 

Joseph war irgendwann eingeschlafen, als ein leises Klopfen ihn wieder aufwachen ließ. Er hob den Kopf und sah zur Tür, wo nun eine Schwester mit dem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm eintrat. Es war nun finster draußen und Joseph schaltete das kleine Licht neben Sarahs Bett an.

Die Schwester legte den Jungen nun in Sarahs Arme und Joseph stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Der Kleine passte so perfekt dorthin und wenn Sarahs leises Schluchzen als etwas gedeutet werden konnte, dann wohl als Freude.

Joseph bekam nur am Rand mit, wie sich die Schwester verabschiedete, während er seine Frau dabei beobachtete, wie sie ihr Kind zum ersten Mal in Händen hielt.

 

Vorsichtig schob Sarah das Tuch zurück, in welches der Junge eingewickelt war und ließ ihre Finger vorsichtig über die feinen Haare auf dem Kopf des Babys gleiten.

Joseph erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und setzte sich nun zu Sarah aufs Bett, einen Arm schlang er um ihre Schultern, während er das Tuch weiter öffnete und ein Paar perfekter kleiner Hände entblößte. Mit zehn perfekten Fingern.

Sarahs Zeigefinger glitt über die Wange ihres Sohnes, während ihr Kopf gegen Josephs Schulter sank. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

 

„Wir brauchen einen Namen für unseren Sohn, Sarah,“ erinnerte Joseph sie leise.

 

Ihr Blick blieb auf dem kleinen Jungen liegen, der nun langsam die Augen öffnete. Er rümpfte die Nase und seine kleinen Händchen glitten zu seinem Mund, während er strampelte. Joseph erkannte in den klaren blauen Augen so viel von Sarah, dass es ihm für einen Moment den Atem raubte. Der Junge war eine perfekte Mischung aus ihnen Beiden.

 

„Er ist dein Ebenbild,“ hauchte Sarah.

 

Joseph lachte leise und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich sehe so viel von dir in ihm. Seine Augenbrauen, seine Nase … der Mund. Er ist wunderschön. Dennoch braucht er einen Namen,“ lachte Joseph.

 

„Grant … wie dein Vater,“ antwortete Sarah. „Und Steven, nach meinem Großvater.“

 

Josephs Hand glitt über den kleinen Kopf und der Junge drehte ihn in seine Richtung und zappelte wieder in Sarahs Armen.

 

„Steven Grant Rogers. Ich denke, das ist perfekt,“ stimmte Joseph seiner Frau zu.

 

„Er ist perfekt Joseph,“ flüsterte Sarah, völlig von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt.

 

Josephs Hand legte sich an Sarahs Wange und er drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. Er küsste seine Frau nun sanft, langsam und tief. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Sarahs. Sie schmiegte sich sich ein wenig an ihn, während Steven wieder ein wenig strampelte.

 

„Danke Sarah. Was kann man sich Schöneres an einem vierten Juli wünschen, als von der Frau, die man über alles liebt einen wundervollen Sohn geschenkt zu bekommen. Ich liebe dich Sarah!“ Joseph küsste sie erneut und Sarah lachte in den Kuss.

 

„Was hättest du nur getan, wenn es ein Mädchen geworden wäre?“ kicherte sie und auch Joseph konnte in Lachen nicht verhindern.

 

„Ich hätte sie verwöhnt, wie es sich für eine Prinzessin gehört hätte.“

 

Sarah lachte laut, während sie den kleinen Jungen nun an ihre Brust legte, um ihn zu füttern.

 

_Hier der Link zu 'Kiss' ... dem kleinen OS den ich damals für den internationalen Fanworks Day 2015 geschrieben hab: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3363806_


	12. 12

**12**

 

Die erste Zeit nach Steves Geburt war für uns nicht leicht.

Er musste eine lange Zeit im Krankenhaus verbringen, um seinen Herzfehler zu beobachten, ihn zu kategorisieren und um zu sehen in wie weit er sich später einmal auf sein Leben auswirken würde. Es war ein Glück und eine wahre Erlösung für mich und Joseph, als sie uns nach ein paar Wochen sagten, dass der Fehler wohl nicht permanent sein würde und sich im Alter verwachsen würde.

Steve würde, wenn er einmal Älter wäre, jährlich zur Kontrolle müssen. Aber das war wohl ein geringer Preis dafür, dass er halbwegs gesund werden würde. Vielleicht einmal Blutdrucktabletten, aber das blühte ja fast jedem, der ein gewisses Alter erreichte und einen nicht gerade gesunden Lebensstil an den Tag legte.

 

Doch was den Ärzten nach wie vor mehr Sorge machte war das Asthma.

Steves kleine Lungen arbeiteten nicht zu 100 Prozent, was sich vermutlich mit den Jahren auch geben würde, aber sie unterlagen auch einer ständigen Entzündung, die sich nur mit Kortison unter Kontrolle bringen lassen würde. Und für den akuten Verlauf wären Salbutamolhaltige Arzneimittel angesagt.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Joseph und ich das zu Hause unter Kontrolle haben würden. Nach mehr als drei Wochen im Krankenhaus wollte ich nur noch eines: Nach Hause.

 

Es war uns nicht schlecht gegangen in der Zeit. Joseph war die meiste Zeit bei mir und Steve gewesen, er hatte nur zwei Mal dringend nach Washington fahren müssen. Und auch Grant und mein Vater hatten uns besucht. Es war wunderbar gewesen die beiden alten Herren zu sehen, als sie ihren einzigen Enkel in den Armen hielten, ganz überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. 

Meine Kolleginnen hatten uns immer wieder besucht und Steve verzauberte sie alle. Mit seinen großen blauen Augen und den langen goldenen Wimpern und dem flauschigen blonden Härchen auf seinem kleinen Kopf. Mary hätte ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr hergegeben.

 

Als der Tag endlich kam, an dem ich mit Steve nach Hause gehen durfte, hätte ich vor Freude in Tränen ausbrechen können. Joseph war in Washington und würde erst am späten Abend nach Hause kommen. Also packte ich unseren Jungen in warme Sachen ein, setzte ihm eine Mütze auf, ehe ich ihn den Kinderwagen legte, welchen Grant uns gebracht hatte. Zusammen mit Steve machte ich mich dann auf den Weg zur U-Bahn. Der Oberarzt der Station hatte uns noch die Medikamente für ein paar Tage mitgegeben und eine Verordnung für die Zukunft, damit wir immer etwas zu Hause hatten.

Die Fahrt aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause war anstrengend, weil ich Angst hatte, das irgendetwas bei Steve einen Anfall auslösen konnte und er doch noch so klein war und ich es nicht sehen konnte, wenn er litt.

Aus dem Bahnhof raus, schob ich den Wagen in Richtung unseres Wohnhauses. Ich überlegte kurz noch bei Grant vorbeizuschauen. Er lag zwar nicht wirklich auf dem Weg, aber er würde sich bestimmt freuen, Steve zu sehen. Und mich. Und ich wäre für ein wenig Gesellschaft wirklich dankbar gewesen, zumindest bis Joseph nach Hause kam.

Aber ich wollte Steve endlich in sein eigenes Bettchen legen, ihn zudecken und ihn endlich bei uns zu Hause wissen. Und das am Besten für eine lange Zeit, in der er auch gesund und munter war.

Ein Glück war unser Aufzug funktionsfähig und ein leises Seufzen kam über meine Lippen, als sich die Türen schlossen und das Gefährt sich endlich in Bewegung setzte. Steve lag schlafend in seinem Korb und schlief seelenruhig. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und legte meine Hand kurz an seine Wange, ließ meinen Daumen über seine kleine Backe streichen, was ihn nur kurz die Nase rümpfen ließ. 

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln stieg ich aus dem Aufzug, als sich die Türen wieder öffneten und ging zu unserer Haustüre. Ich kramte den Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Es war wohlig warm drinnen, da die Sonne gerade durch das Wohnzimmerfenster schien, was mich aber kurz innehalten ließ war der Duft nach frischem Kaffee und Kuchen. Eine meiner Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben und ich schob den Wagen nach drinnen in den kleinen Eingangsbereich, wo ich meine Sachen abstellte und Steve dann heraus holte.

Ich lehnte ihn vorsichtig an meine Schulter, ehe ich ins Wohnzimmer trat und mir der Atem stockte. Es waren all unsere Freunde hier versammelt. Josephs Kollegen und Zoe und ... Joseph, hinter welchem ein großes 'Willkommen zu Hause' Banner hing.

 

"Oh mein Gott," flüsterte ich.

 

"Willkommen zu Hause Sarah," sagte Zoe, als sie mich liebevoll in ihre Arme schloss. "Und willkommen zu Hause Steven." Zoe schlug die warme Decke zurück. "Oh, er ist so süß Sarah. Sieh dir nur seine kleinen Fingerchen an."

Zoe nahm mir meinen Sohn aus den Händen und ging damit zu Josephs Kameraden, welche sich gleich um meine beste Freundin scharrten, um den Sohn ihres Lieutenants ansehen zu können. Mein Mann allerdings kam zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Auch meine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um seine breiten Schultern und ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust.

 

"Er ist endlich zu Hause Sarah. Jetzt wird alles gut." 

 

**=*=**

 

Joseph hatte Recht gehabt. Von dem Tag an, als wir Steve nach Hause brachten ging es ihm besser. Ich ging regelmäßig mit ihm zum Kinderarzt, damit ihm nichts schlimmes passieren konnte.

Joseph machte eine gute Karriere in Washington und er konnte auch immer öfter zu Hause bleiben.

Und Steve wuchs zu einem wunderbaren und gesunden Kind heran. Sein Herz machte ihm keine Probleme und er hielt uns ganz schön auf Trab, als er erst Krabbeln und dann Gehen lernte. Joseph und ich waren gut mit ihm beschäftigt.

 

Und eine weitere große Erleichterung für uns war, als Joseph einen Job in New York bekam und er die meiste Zeit zu Hause war. Und unser neues zu Hause war traumhaft. Nach Steves zweitem Geburtstag hatten wir beschlossen uns ein kleines Häuschen mit Garten zu suchen, damit er dann später auch einmal draußen spielen konnte und er sicher war und nicht auf der Straße spielen musste, wie einige der Kinder in unserem alten Haus. Außerdem war meine alte Wohnung für drei Leute doch ein wenig zu klein.

Der Umzug fand ohne großes Aufsehen statt. Josephs Freunde, Grant und Zoe, alle halfen sie uns dabei und das ganze Schauspiel war auf einen Tag vorbei. Alles aus der alten kleinen Wohnung raus und rein in unser neues zu Hause.

Es war auch nicht gerade groß. Aber für unsere Verhältnisse reichte es vollkommen aus. Erdgeschoss mit Küche, Esszimmer, einem kleinen Badezimmer, Wohnzimmer und im ersten Stock waren unsere Schlafzimmer und das große Bad, sowie ein Büro für Joseph, damit er auch von zu Hause aus arbeiten konnte. Und der Garten reichte für einen kleinen Gemüsegarten und einer Schaukel für Steve. Was mir persönlich am Wichtigsten war.

Er sollte schließlich eine glückliche Kindheit haben.

 

Ich fing auch kurz nach Steves drittem Geburtstag wieder an zu arbeiten. Nur in Teilzeit und meistens die Spät- oder Nachtdienste, damit ich den Tag mit Steve verbringen konnte, wenn Joseph nicht zu Hause war.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich nach einer Schicht von Freitag auf Samstag nach Hause kam, saß Joseph an unserem Esszimmertisch und wartete bereits auf mich. Er sah müde aus, als ob er die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte. Ich hängte meinen Mantel an den Haken und stellte meine Tasche auf den Boden daneben, ehe ich zu meinem Mann ging und ihm die Arme um den Hals legte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

Joseph schenkte mir ein Lächeln und schob seine Kaffeetasse in meine Richtung.

Ich ließ mich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl sinken und führte den Becher an meine Lippen. Der Kaffee war frisch und heiß und weckte meine müden Geister ein wenig. Ich hatte vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden zu schlafen, ehe mein Sohn nach mir verlangte.

 

"Wie geht es Steve?" fragte ich Joseph, der sich mit einem Seufzen in den Stuhl sinken.

 

"Wir hatten eine anstrengende Nacht. Er war gestern Abend so müde, nachdem du weg warst. Aber er wollte partout nicht ins Bett und dann bin ich noch mit Steve in die Wanne. Das warme Wasser hat nicht nur mich müde gemacht ... Steve hat schon halb geschlafen, als wir raus sind und ich hab ihn dann noch abgetrocknet und in seinen Schlafanzug gesteckt. Doch als wir ins Bett wollten, war er ziemlich bockig." Joseph seufzte erneut. "Ich musste bei ihm bleiben und als ich in der Nacht wach geworden bin, hatte er ein wenig Fieber. Er schläft noch immer in unserem Bett."

 

Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Steve hatte keinerlei Anzeichen gehabt, dass er krank werden würde.

 

"Und mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen Sarah. Ich weiß nicht, wie ernst wir es nehmen müssen, aber ich glaube Steve hört auf seinem linken Ohr sehr schlecht. Als ich ihn heute Nacht beruhigen wollte, hat er nicht auf mich reagiert, erst als ich ihn auf seine rechte Seite gedreht habe."

 

Das war eine Erkenntnis, die mich aus heiterem Himmel traf. Ich stellte die Tasse hin und sah skeptisch zu meinem Mann.

 

"Aber ... das kann nicht sein. Steve hat immer gut gehört. Das war bestimmt nur, weil er müde war," meinte ich.

 

Joseph zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Wir können es ja später ausprobieren, wenn er wach ist." Joseph stand von seinem Platz auf. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch eine Weile zu unserem Kind legen. Es war bestimmt auch eine anstrengende Nacht für dich."

 

Joseph hatte Recht. Es war in der Tat eine anstrengende Schicht gewesen. Ich stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und folgte meinem Mann nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer. Steve hatte seine Chance genutzt und hatte sich in dem Doppelbett breit gemacht. Ich machte noch einen kurzen Abstecher in unser Bad, um mir einen Pyjama anzuziehen. Joseph lag bereits neben Steve und hatte unseren Sohn ein wenig zurecht gelegt, damit auch ich noch Platz bei ihnen hatte.

Ich schlug meine Decke zurück und schlüpfte in die weichen Kissen. Meine Hand wanderte an Steves Wange und strich sanft über die Haut. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu Joseph und mit dem Gesicht zu mir. Ich ließ meinen Daumen über Steves linkes Ohr gleiten, ehe ich ihn auf die Stirn küsste und sich seine kleinen Augen langsam öffneten. Sie wurden gleich ein wenig größer, als er mich erkannte und ein lautes 'Mama' über seine Lippen kam. Schnell wetzte Steve zu mir und kuschelte sich an meine Brust, während ich meine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest an mich drückte.

 

"Hey Süßer, na hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte ich ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

"Dud Mama. Is hab dis vermisst."

 

Er war einfach zu süß. "Können wir noch ein wenig hier liegen bleiben, Stevie? Ich bin noch müde und würde gern mit dir und Papa ein wenig liegen bleiben. Ist das okay für dich?"

 

Steve nickte und schloss augenblicklich wieder seine strahlend blauen Augen. Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und ich spürte Josephs Hand auf meiner, als er wieder näher an Steve rutschte. Ich hob meinen Kopf und traf auf Jospehs Blick, in welchem so unglaublich viel Liebe steckte und ich mich kurz streckte, um ihn auch küssen zu können.

 

"Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Joseph leise gegen meine Lippen, ehe er mich noch auf die Stirn küsste.

 

Und ich liebte ihn auch, über alles.

 

**=*=**

 

Joseph hatte Recht gehabt, was Steves Ohr betraf. Er hörte auf dem Linken wirklich schlechter als auf dem rechten Ohr. Es fiel mir in den Tagen nach dem Joseph es erwähnt hatte auf.

Und jetzt marschierte ich aufgebracht im Zimmer des Arztes auf und ab. Steve saß auf einem der beiden Stühle und sah fragend zu mir auf. Ich hatte einen Arm um meine Mitte geschlungen, die andere Hand lag über meinem Mund.

Es war doch wirklich unmöglich, das Steve jetzt neben seinem Asthma und der Anämie auch noch auf dem linken Ohr taub war. Das war doch alles viel zu viel für so einen kleinen Jungen? Und wie sollten Joseph und ich das alles schaffen?

 

Wir hatten den Scharlach im Winter überstanden und hatten gedacht, dass wir mit der Antibiotikatherapie alles richtig gemacht hatten. Aber wie es schien hatten wir eine Superinfektion nicht bemerkt, die sich in seinen Nebenhöhlen und dem Mittelohr ausgebreitet hatte. Steve hatte ein wenig über Ohrenschmerzen geklagt im frühen Herbst, aber es war nach zwei Tagen vorbei gewesen, also hatten wir den Schmerzen keine größere Beachtung mehr geschenkt.

Was anscheinend ein Fehler gewesen war.

 

"Mrs. Rogers, jetzt nehmen Sie bitte wieder Platz. Es ist alles nur halb so schlimm. Steven wird in der Lage sein, richtig zu hören ... ohne eine Opteration."

 

Ich hielte inne und blickte auf den Arzt. Ich wusste, dass das Feuer in meinen Augen der Grund war, warum der Mann zusammenzuckte.

Ich ging zu meinem Stuhl und setzte mich, ehe Steve auf meinen Schoß hob. Er sah zu mir auf, ehe er mit meinen Fingern zu spielen begann. Er verstand noch nicht so ganz, warum wir heute hier waren. Er hatte auch ziemlich misstrauisch auf den Arzt reagiert. Doch er hatte sich schnell von mir beruhigen lassen, sodass der Arzt und seine Helferin die nötigen Tests hatten durchführen können.

Und wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war Steve auf dem linken Ohr zu 65 Prozent taub.

 

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass Sie es überhaupt in Betracht ziehen wollten, dass ich meinen Sohn operieren lassen könnte! Steve hat für seine drei Jahre schon viel zu viel durchstehen müssen!"

 

Der Arzt sah flehend in meine Richtung.

 

"Entschuldigen Sie Mrs. Rogers. Das habe ich nie gesagt. Steven wird für den Anfang nur ein Hörgerät brauchen. Und ich verstehe ihre Ängste und Zweifel durchaus. Aber so schlimm ist es nicht. Er hat noch 35 Prozent seines verbleibenden Gehörs und er wird das Gerät auch nur in besonderen Fällen brauchen."

 

"Besondere Fälle?" fragte ich nach, während meine Hand durch Steves Haar glitt.

 

"Ja," bestätigte der Arzt. "Wenn er sich zum Beispiel an lauten Orten aufhält oder mit Personen Umgang hat, die nichts von seinem eingeschränkten Hörvermögen wissen. Dann wäre es klüger, wenn er es tragen würde. Zu Hause muss er es nicht tragen, Mrs. Rogers."

 

Ich sah auf meinen kleinen Jungen hinab. Er ließ sich von ihrer Unterhaltung nicht beeindrucken. Hatte ihm der Arzt am Anfang noch Angst eingeflößt, jetzt war er viel viel ruhiger.

 

"Okay," stimmte ich dem Arzt zu. "Passen sie ihm eines dieser Geräte an."

 

Steve sah wieder verwirrt zu mir auf, ehe ich aufstand und mit ihm auf dem Arm dem Arzt folgte. Er brachte uns in ein kleines Zimmer, wo eine der Helferinnen sich mit Steve daran machte, ihm das kleine klobige Gerät anzupassen. Er beantwortete all ihre Fragen ehrlich und sie war ziemlich gut im Umgang mit Steve. Er lächelte und lachte über ihre Scherze. Es war schön ihn endlich so aufblühen zu sehen. Und auch wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war es wohl nicht so schlimm.

Ein weiteres Ärgernis für uns, für Steve ... aber es war kein Weltuntergang.

 

**=*=**

 

Joseph wartete bereits auf uns, als wir nach Hause kamen. Er hatte wohl nur einen kurzen Aufenthalt in Washington gehabt heute und war sogar noch vor uns zu Hause gewesen.

Und er hatte Essen für uns gemacht. Als ich Steve aus seiner Jacke befreit hatte, lief er augenblicklich zu seinem Vater, der ihn aus dem Lauf heraus auffing und hoch hob. Steve lachte vergnügt und schlang seine kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals.

 

"Was hast du denn da Hübsches in deinem Ohr?" fragte Joseph und ließ einen Finger über Steves Ohrmuschel gleiten.

 

Steve lachte und schob Josephs Hand von sich. "Damit ich besser hören tann," antwortete unser Junge.

 

Ich kam zu Joseph und Steve und warf einen Blick in einen der Töpfe, welche auf dem Herd standen. Joseph hatte Gemüse mit Nudeln und Salat gemacht. Eine gute Wahl, denn Steve konnte wirklich alle Vitamine brauchen, die er kriegen konnte.

 

"Keine OP?" fragte Joseph mich, als er einen Kuss auf meine Wange hauchte.

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Nein. Das Gerät wird ihm reichen. Es muss ihm immer wieder angepasst werden, aber das ist alles, was Steve ertragen muss."

 

"Es ist genug," meinte Joseph und ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

 

"Er wird es schaffen. Er hat schließlich uns als Eltern. Wir werden ihm den Halt geben, den er braucht. Wir werden es schaffen, Joseph." Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Zusammen schaffen wir alles."

 

Joseph legte seinen freien Arm um mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, ehe Steve auch seinen Arm um meinen Hals schlang und sich zwischen uns zwängte.

 

"Is hab eus lieb!"

 

Dafür erntete er von uns Beiden einen dicken Kuss auf seine Wangen und wir alle lachten laut auf.

 

Das hier war meine Familie.

 

Meine kleine perfekte unperfekte Familie.


	13. 13

**13**

 

Unser Leben war nun wirklich von Glück durchzogen.

Joseph und ich hatten alles, was wir uns je erträumt hatten. Ein kleines Haus, ein gesundes Kind und eine liebende und sich sorgende Familie.

Alles was ich mir je erträumt hatte, hatte ich in New York gefunden. Hätte man mir das vor sechs Jahren gesagt, hätte ich nie daran geglaubt. Und auch wenn wir von kleineren Rückschlägen heimgesucht wurden.

 

Meine Mutter war im letzten Frühjahr gestorben, hatte sich aber bis zu ihrem letzten Tag um meinen Vater gekümmert. Dieser lebte eine Weile allein zu Hause und Joseph und ich besuchten ihn so oft mit Steve, wie wir konnten. Aber wir mussten ihn nach ein paar Monaten dennoch in ein Heim geben, weil er es allein nicht schaffte, zu viele Dinge anstellte. Die Ärzte sagten, er leide unter Demenz. Einer Krankheit, bei der er alles kurz zuvor Geschehene zu vergessen schien. Er erkannte mich, jedoch nicht Joseph oder Steve. Auch an Zoe konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Und sie war auch diejenige, die mich in der Zeit auf dem Laufenden hielt, in der ich nicht nach ihm sehen konnte.

 

Meine beste Freundin und Steves Freund Owen hatten selbst geheiratet und nun ein kleines Mädchen. Und es war mir ziemlich zuwider, ihr nun diese Bürde auch noch auferlegen zu müssen. Aber Zoe tat es gern, hatte sie meinen Vater doch auch immer sehr gern gehabt.

Es tat mir in der Seele weh, ihn so sehr Leiden zu sehen. Aber es half nichts. So war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge und daran konnte man nichts ändern. Und in dem Heim ging es ihm nun wirklich gut. Er war rund um versorgt und er hatte Menschen um sich, mit denen er sich unterhalten konnte und die es auch nicht störte, wenn er ihnen die selben Geschichten immer wieder erzählte.

 

Für Joseph und mich lief es auch in der Arbeit sehr gut. Seit Steve am Vormittag in den Kindergarten ging, hatten wir beide wieder mehr Zeit zu Arbeiten und somit auch wieder ein wenig mehr Geld zur Verfügung, damit wir uns ein paar kleinere Wünsche erfüllen konnten.

Steve bekam ein Rad und aus der kleinen Schaukel die an einem der Äste unseres großen Apfelbaumes gehangen hatten, war endlich durch eine Größere ersetzt worden und für den Sommer hatten wir uns einen kleinen Pool geleistet. Mir reichte das Wasser darin nicht einmal bis zum Bauchnabel, aber für Steve war es tief genug und es war so wunderbar, ihm beim planschen zuzusehen.

 

Grant hatte Steve zu seinem fünften Geburtstag ein ferngesteuertes Auto geschenkt und mit dem spielte er immer auf dem Gehsteig vor unserem Haus, wo er dann auch mit den anderen Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft spielte. Zumindest, wenn sie es nicht übertrieben. Steve versuchte immer mit ihnen mitzuhalten, aber sein Asthma schränkte ihn in dieser Hinsicht einfach zu sehr ein, weil ihm der lange Atem zum laufen und toben fehlte. Und er hatte bereits mehr als einmal einen Anfall damit provoziert. Und wir konnten ihn deswegen nicht einmal schimpfen, weil er es ja nicht mit Absicht tat.

 

**=*=**

 

Und als Joseph endlich Urlaub hatte, war es das höchste für Steve, denn er musste nicht in den Kindergarten sondern durfte mit seinem Vater zu Hause bleiben, durfte mit ihm nach Coney Island und in den Zoo und ins National History Museum. Doch bei diesem Ausflug durfte auch ich mit. Es war schließlich noch immer der Platz, an welchem Joseph und ich unser erstes Date gehabt hatten, nachdem er aus dem Krieg zurückgekommen war.

 

Und diesen Ort nun mit unserem Sohn zu teilen, war für uns Beide etwas besonderes und zugleich sehr schönes. Denn Steve war fasziniert von allem, was es hier zu sehen gab. Die ganzen Tiere und allem voran das große Dinosaurier-Skelett im Eingangsbereich des Museums. Joseph musste ihn die ganze Zeit über auf seinen Schultern tragen.

 

"Warum dibt es jetzt nicht solche Tiere Mama?" Ich ging neben meinem Mann und meinem Sohn und sah zu ihm auf, als er mich ansprach.

 

"Weißt du, es gibt manchmal Dinge, die kann man nicht so genau erklären. Für das Aussterben der Dinosaurier gibt es einige Theorien, aber die meisten sagen, dass wohl ein großer Meteorit irgendwo auf der Erde eingeschlagen ist und durch die ganze Asche wurde die Sonne verdeckt und es war dann ziemlich kalt auf der Erde und das hat den Dinosauriern nicht so gut getan."

 

"Wie kalt Mama? So kalt wie im Winter?"

 

"Wohl eher noch ein wenig kälter," meinte Joseph. "Es gibt Plätze auf der Erde, da ist es immer kalt. Sogar noch kälter, als hier im Winter. Stell dir das mal vor Steve, dann müsstest du immer die große Wollmütze von Tante Zoe tragen, wenn du rausgehen willst."

 

Steve verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an die Wollmütze. Er hatte sie letztes Weihnachten von Zoe und Owen bekommen. Aber sie war ihm viel zu groß und wir zwangen ihn wirklich, sie aufzusetzen, wenn er nach draußen ging, weil wir nicht eine weitere Ohrinfektion riskieren wollten. Und weil er einfach zu niedlich damit aussah. Mit seinen etwas großen Ohren, den blonden Haaren, die ihm immer ein wenig in die Augen zu hängen schienen, obwohl wir sie regelmäßig abschnitten und der großen Lücke zwischen seinen vorderen Zähnen. 'Hinreißend' hatte Zoe das ganze kommentiert, als wir ihr ein Foto mit der Post geschickt hatten.

 

Wir verbrachten einen wunderbaren Tag im Museum und als wir Steve am Abend erschöpft und tiefschlafend in sein Bett legten, wussten Joseph und ich, dass wir alles richtig gemacht hatten.

Ich schloss Steves Zimmertür leise hinter mir und ging dann nach unten zu Joseph, ließ mich neben meinen Mann auf das Sofa fallen, welcher sofort seinen Arm um mich schloss und mich fest an seine Seite zog. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust, während mein Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte und ich meine Füße hochlegte. Das ganze Laufen hatte nicht nur Steve geschafft. Auch ich war heute totmüde und ausgelaugt. Und morgen musste ich zum Zwischendienst, was meine Laune nicht gerade steigen ließ. Aber Jammern half nichts. Da musste ich einfach durch.

 

"Sarah?" Ich hob meinen Blick und sah zu Joseph auf. Ich konnte erkennen, dass er ziemlich hart über etwas nachdachte und es ihn wohl schon eine Weile beschäftigte.

 

"Was? Was ist?" fragte ich ihn.

 

"Steve ist doch jetzt schon groß oder? Und ich meine, wir lieben unseren Sohn wirklich über alles und es geht uns gut. Wir haben alles, was wir uns je erträumt haben. Aber ... ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir noch etwas zu unserem vollständigen Glück fehlt."

 

Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, um Joseph besser ansehen zu können. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren seine letzten kindlichen Züge verloren, sein Kinn war ein wenig markanter geworden und ich fand, dass es ihn noch viel attraktiver machte, als früher. Und um seine Augen zogen sich kleine Fältchen, die immer deutlich hervor kamen, wenn er lachte oder sich über etwas freute. Und seit er in New York arbeitete, ließ er sich auch immer öfter einen Vollbart stehen.

 

"Und was denkst du fehlt uns noch zu unserem vollständigen Glück?" fragte ich ihn und nahm seine Hand in meine.

 

Ich hatte in den ersten Jahren unserer Ehe gelernt, dass es Joseph nicht so leicht viel über seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu sprechen, wie es am Anfang den Anschein gemacht hatte. Er war ziemlich nachdenklich und die ersten Monate mit Steve hatten ihn ein wenig ängstlich mit dem Thema Verlust werden lassen. Wir hatten darüber in den ersten Tagen nach Steves Geburt gesprochen, weil wir nie wirklich gewusst hatten, ob er es schaffen würde, wie lange er leben würde und ob wir ein gesundes Kind mit nach Hause nehmen würden.

Ich verstand Joseph in dieser Hinsicht. Er hatte seine Mutter früh verloren, hatte ihren Tod nicht wirklich gut verwinden können, weil er gleich wieder in ein Kriegsgebiet gemusst hatte und deswegen sorgte er sich jetzt auch um mich und Steve so sehr. Aber ich hatte ihm versichert, dass es uns gut ging, solange es ihm auch gut gehen würde. Wenn er glücklich war, war ich auch glücklich ... er und Steve waren das Wichtigste für mich.

 

"Ich ... ich weiß wir haben das Thema gleich nach Steves Geburt vom Tisch geschoben, weil es ihm nicht so gut ging und wir damals wohl auch Angst hatten, dass es einem zweiten Kind genauso gehen würde. Aber ich denke, ich wäre jetzt bereit für ein zweites Kind, Sarah. Ich hätte gern noch einen kleinen Sohn oder eine kleine Tochter."

 

Mein Mann sah mich aus erwartungsvollen Augen an, während ich mir seinen Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Natürlich hatte er Recht. Wir hatten alles was wir brauchten und für Steve wäre ein Geschwisterchen nicht schlecht. Es würde ihn bestimmt freuen und er war ein sehr verantwortungsvoller Bruder. Für eine Schwester wäre er der ideale Bruder, denn er würde sie auf Händen tragen und sie beschützen.

Es war wirklich keine schlechte Idee, es war eigentlich ein idealer Zeitpunkt für ein Geschwisterchen.

 

"Lass es uns versuchen," antwortete ich Joseph. "Steve würde sich bestimmt über ein Geschwisterchen freuen. Und ich würde es gerne sehen ein weiteres paar kleiner Füßchen durchs Haus laufen zu hören."

 

Ich lehnte mich wieder an Joseph und er schlang seinen Arm um mich. Ich hob meinen Kopf und küsste ihn sanft auf sein Kinn. Joseph neigte seinen Kopf zu mir, sodass ich ihn auf die Lippen küssen konnte. Ich lag gemütlich bei meinem Mann und wir sahen noch ein wenig TV, ehe wir ins Bett gingen. Ich schmiegte mich an Joseph, schlief wenig später in seinen starken Armen ein.

Umhüllt von Wärme und Liebe.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich am nächsten Abend die Haustüre öffnete hörte ich Steve weinen. Ich kam sofort ins Wohnzimmer und sah Joseph, der auf dem Sofa saß, einen weinenden Steve zu seinen Füßen. Und Joseph hielt noch immer Steves Inhalator in der Hand.

Steves Weinen ging mir bis unter die Haut. Ich ging schnell zurück in die Garderobe und stellte meine Handtasche ab, zog meinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn in die Garderobe.

Danach eilte ich ins Wohnzimmer, umrundete das Sofa und sah das Malheur zu Josephs Beinen. Steves Hose war völlig durchnässt und er sah mich aus verweinten und verquollenen Augen an. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag meine Lieblingsvase, die ich von meiner Großmutter geschenkt bekommen hatte.

 

"Mama," wimmerte mein fünfjähriger Sohn. "Es tut mir Leid!"

 

Rotz lief aus Steves Nase und ich konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Nicht wenn es ihm so sehr Leid tat.

 

"Wie ist es passiert?" fragte ich an Joseph gewandt.

 

"Er hatte einen Anfall," erklärte er mir und hielt Steves Notfallspray hoch. "Und als er sich am Beistelltischchen festhalten wollte, hat er die Vase runter geworfen. Ich konnte ihn dafür ja nicht einmal schimpfen, er kann ja nichts dafür Sarah. Es tut mir Leid wegen der Vase, Liebes."

 

Ich legte meine Hand auf Josephs Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Aber du kennst Steve, ihn ärgert es noch viel mehr, dass er es nicht vermeiden konnte," flüsterte Joseph ihn mein Ohr.

 

Ich seufzte leise, als ich mich zu Steve auf den Boden setzte. Joseph küsste mich auf die Haare, ehe er in die Küche ging, um Tee für uns zu machen.

 

"Hey Baby," sagte ich, als ich durch Steves Haare strich. "Es ist nicht schlimm, dass dir die Vase runter gefallen ist. Es ist nur eine Vase und das Wichtigste ist, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Geht es dir wieder gut, Stevie?"

 

"Ja, Mama," schniefte Steve und kletterte in meinen Schoß. Ich schloss meine Arme um Steves schmalen Körper und drückte ihn an meine Brust.

"Papa hat mir mein Schnaufi gegeben und dann wurde es besser, aber ... aber die Vase ..."

 

Erneut fing Steve an zu weinen und ich wiegte ihn hin und her.

 

"Baby, mir ist nichts wichtiger, als das es dir gut geht. Und die Vase ist nur ein sentimentales Erinnerungsstück von meiner Großmutter."

 

Joseph kam wieder aus der Küche und setzte sich zu mir und Steve. Er küsste mich liebevoll, ehe er über meinen Rücken strich. Das Tablett mit der Kanne Tee und drei Tassen stellte er vor uns auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

 

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen versuchen, die Vase zu kleben, hmm?" schlug Joseph Steve vor.

 

Der Junge wandte seinen Kopf um Joseph ansehen zu können. Er drückte seine Wange an meiner Brust.

 

"Wirklich Daddy?" fragte Steve, ehe er seinen Rotz geräuschvoll nach oben zog.

 

"Klar doch. Du wirst sehen, die Vase wird aussehen wie neu."

 

Auf Steves Gesicht breitete sich ein großes Grinsen aus und ich schenkte Joseph ein dankbares Lächeln. Meine freie Hand grub sich in Josephs dichtes Haar und ich küsste ihn erneut. Er hatte so ein gutes Herz und ich rechnete ihm das sehr hoch an.

Steve lag in meinen Armen, fest an mich gekuschelt, während ich an Joseph lehnte und wir unseren warmen Tee tranken, den er uns eingeschenkt hatte.

Meine Hand glitt immer wieder durch Steves feines Haar und ich hauchte ein paar sanfte Küsse auf seine Schläfe.

 

Steves Atem wurde mit der Zeit immer ruhiger, bis er an meine Brust angelehnt einschlief.

 

„Wie war euer Tag sonst so?“ fragte ich Joseph leise.

 

„Gut … mal abgesehen von dem kleinen Zwischenfall war es ein guter Tag. Wir waren draußen im Garten, als Dad vorbeigekommen ist. Wir haben ein wenig im Sandkasten gespielt und geschaukelt und als wir reingekommen sind, hat Dad uns Kakao gemacht. Kurz nachdem Dad gegangen war, hatte Steve seinen Anfall. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn ausgelöst hat …“ Joseph sah an die Decke, ehe er leise seufzte. „Es jagt mir selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer Angst ein zu sehen, wie sehr Steve in diesem Moment kämpft, wie er nach Luft ringt und einfach keine bekommt. In diesen Momenten habe ich wirklich Angst, dass er eines Tages einfach nicht mehr da sein wird ...“

 

Ich legte Joseph den Finger an den Lippen. „Wage es nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen Joseph Rogers. Steve ist ein starker Junge, der das durchstehen wird. Ja, er hat Asthma. Ja, er ist nicht hundertprozentig gesund und ich weiß, wie erschreckend so ein Anfall sein kann. Aber deswegen … Joseph deswegen werden wir ihn nicht verlieren. Die Medizin hat gute Fortschritte in diesem Bereich gemacht.“

 

Ich rückte noch ein wenig näher an Joseph und legte meinen freien Arm um Josephs Nacken, zog ihn an meine Brust und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

 

„Du klebst morgen die Vase mit Steve und machst ihn glücklich. Und mich auch. Wir wissen Beide, dass sie nie mehr so aussehen wird, wie vorher. Aber es wird Steve helfen. Und du hast ihm heute schnell geholfen. Und er ist nie ohne sein Notfallspray, die Leute im Kindergarten wissen auch, wie sie es anwenden müssen. Es ist alles gut, Joseph.“

Joseph nickte leicht.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen,“ schlug ich Joseph vor.

 

Mein Mann löste sich von mir und stand auf, ehe er Steve aus meinen Armen nahm und ihn vorsichtig gegen sich lehnte. Joseph wartete auf mich und gemeinsam gingen wir nach oben.

Steve schlief, während wir ihm seinen Schlafanzug anzogen und ihn ins Bett brachten. Ich breitete die Decke über unseren Jungen aus und küsste seine Schläfe. Josephs Hand lang an meinem unteren Rücken, als ich mich aufrichtete und zu ihm sah. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück nach unten kam, hatte Joseph bereits alle Scherben der Vase aufgesammelt und sie auf den Esszimmertisch gelegt.

Steve schlief noch und ich machte mich daran ein gutes Frühstück zu machen. Ich rührte den Teig für Pancakes an, machte Kaffee für mich und Joseph, rührte warmen Kakao für Steve an, ehe ich meinen Mann nach oben schickte, um unseren Jungen zu holen.

 

Steve war noch völlig verschlafen, als Joseph ihn nach unten brachte und an den Tisch setzte. Steves Augen öffneten sich erst richtig, als ich ihm zwei Pancakes und die Tasse Kakao unter die Nase schob. Er hob seinen Löffel und tauchte ihn in seinen Kakao auf und leckte ihn dann genüsslich ab.

 

Ich stellte zwei volle Tassen Kaffee und zwei weitere Teller mit Pancakes auf den Tisch, ehe ich mich auf meinen Platz neben Steve setzte und ihm ein wenig dabei half, seine Pfannkuchen zu zerteilen. Danach gab ich ihm eine kleine Gabel, damit er ihn essen konnte.

Joseph hatte sich auch bereits über seine Pancakes hergemacht und ich half Steve ein wenig. Es war ein normaler Samstag Morgen in unserem Haushalt und ich würde später noch unseren Wocheneinkauf erledigen gehen, während Joseph wohl mit Steve die Vase kleben würde. Außer Steve wollte mit zum einkaufen. Dann würde das Kleben der Vase wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen.

 

„Muss ich etwas vom einkaufen mitbringen?“ fragte ich an meinen Mann gewandt.

 

Joseph sah von seinem Teller auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich brauche nichts besonderes. Ich denke, wir haben noch genügend Sekundenkleber, damit wir die Vase kleben können und falls uns doch noch etwas einfällt, können wir ja jederzeit noch einmal los.

 

Ich nickte. Das stimmte in der Tat. Es gab ein paar kleinere Geschäfte, die auch noch nach den regulären Öffnungszeiten offen waren und wo man ein paar Kleinigkeiten besorgen konnte.

Ich schnappte mir noch ein Stück von Steves Pancakes, ehe ich aufstand und meinen Kaffee austrank.

 

„Dann geh ich mich anziehen und dann einkaufen.“ Ich stellte meine Tasse in die Spüle und ging dann zu Steve, ließ meine Hand durch seine Haare gleiten. „Kann ich dich ein bisschen mit Daddy allein lassen oder möchtest du mit zum einkaufen?“

 

Steve sah zu mir nach oben. Er hatte einen Schokorand um seinen Mund und ein wenig Sirup an der Wange und ich musste lächeln. „Nein … ich und Daddy kleben dann die Vase. Das hat er mir versprochen!“

 

Ich nickte.“Okay Schätzchen, dann bleibt ihr Beide zu Hause und ich bin in ein paar Stunden zurück.“

 

Ich küsste Steve auf den Mund und konnte den Kaba schmecken. Er widmete sich auch gleich wieder seinem Frühstück, ehe ich nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer verschwand. Einkaufen allein war immer eine entspannte Sache für mich, da ich auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen brauchte und alles so schnell erledigen konnte, wie ich es wollte.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich kurz vor Mittag wieder nach Hause kam, hörte ich Steve und Joseph in der Küche, wie sie leise miteinander redeten und lachten. Ich schmiss meine Handtasche auf den Boden, legte meine Schlüssel in die Schale, ehe ich mit den Einkäufen in die Küche ging.

Ich hatte von unterwegs eine Pizza für uns mitgenommen und als der Duft in die Küche drang, hoben meine beiden Männer ihren Kopf und sahen in meine Richtung.

 

Der Küchentisch war mit Zeitungspapier ausgelegt und der untere Teil meiner alten Vase stand schon geklebt darauf. Joseph hatte Steve ein altes T-Shirt angezogen und ein paar meiner Einmalhandschuhe, welche ihm viel zu groß waren.

Steve hielt gerade eines der größeren Teile in der Hand und sah mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zu mir auf.

 

„Mama!“ sagte er fröhlich. „Schau! Daddy und ich haben schon einen Teil der Vase wieder zusammen gebaut. Das ist wie Puzzle bauen!“

 

Ich stellte meine Tüten und den Pizzakarton auf die Arbeitsfläche, ehe ich zu ihnen ging und mir ihr Werk genauer ansah.

Die Vase war löchrig, es fehlten einfach ein paar kleine Splitter, die man nie mehr einsetzten würde können, weil sie wohl vom Staubsauger gefressen worden waren. Aber alles in allem war es doch ein ziemlich gutes Werk und Steve schien sichtlich Spaß dabei zu haben.

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

 

„Das sieht unglaublich aus Stevie, fast wie neu.“ Meine Hand legte sich an seine Wange und er schmiegte sich ein wenig in die Berührung.

„Und wer von euch möchte nun Pizza?“

 

Zwei Paar begeisterter Hände gingen in die Luft, ehe ich mich mit einem Lächeln umdrehte, drei Teller aus dem Schrank nahm und jedem ein Stückchen Pizza drauf legte.

Ich stellte sie auf den Tisch und zupfte Steve die Handschuhe von den Händen, ehe wir zusammen aßen.


End file.
